<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inktober Drabbles Vol. 2 by LeChatNoir1918</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735926">Inktober Drabbles Vol. 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918'>LeChatNoir1918</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles/ Ficlets, F/M, Fanart, I still don't know where this is going, let's go round twoooo, whump and fluff and smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>79,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatNoir1918/pseuds/LeChatNoir1918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>31 days of Inktober prompted drawings with accompanying drabbles/ficlets. A bit of everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher &amp; Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Inktober [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>354</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's hard to believe that it's been a year since my first Inktober, which also happens to be the first fic I ever posted (Also the first smut I ever posted lmao, a lot has happened there since then). I am super grateful for everything that's happened during that year, in the fandom and the real world, and even though 2020 then went to sh*t, this fandom is still my happy place. I hope this month can provide some escape for you as well!</p><p>Like last year, I have only roughly sketched out my concepts, so I really have no clue where the prompts will end up going. I anticipate there being a fair amount of whump, but, I guarantee happy endings all around because I can't write anything else 😂 Smut will also be there! And mostly fluff. I'll let you know at the beginning of each chapter.</p><p>I do have a bit more going on irl than last year, and Inktober takes a LOT of time, but I will try my very very best to get through the entire month. Just a head's up though.</p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoy this ride with me, thank you for reading 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Phryne woke up early, the sky outside the cabin still dark with just the merest hint of dawn showing through the trees. The first thing she registered was that she was cold. The second thing, and perhaps related to the first, was that the man she had been wrapped around when they had fallen asleep last night was not in the bed with her. </p><p>Phryne felt around the mattress until she found the sheets pooled around her feet, drawing them up around her naked form. Nudity had been essential for last night’s activities, after all. She shivered, the blanket only slowly warming her up against the cold air of the room. Jack’s spot on the mattress beside her was cool, indicating that he had gotten up some time ago and hadn’t returned. The cabin seemed quiet, too.</p><p>A certain feeling of unease started niggling at Phryne’s mind and, after short deliberation, she threw off the blanket and quickly crossed the room, grabbing a pair of wool socks along with Jack’s jumper. The lingering scent of him on the jumper left her feeling calmer and Phryne inhaled deeply after pulling it on, the garment almost reaching down to her knees. She wrapped the doona from the bed around her shoulders for extra warmth as she padded through the dark house, familiar with its layout after having spent the past day... <em>exploring, </em>the rooms. They had done quite a satisfying amount of <em>exploring</em>, now that she thought about it, and she grinned to herself. She was looking forward to more exploring today, as soon as she found Jack.</p><p>She reached the front windows, leading onto a veranda of sorts, a few steps leading down to a stretch of grass and then the riverbank. Phryne hadn’t originally been a fan of spending a week in a cabin, far away from civilization, but Jack’s eyes had lit up in almost boyish glee as he had brought up the idea and told her about his childhood spent at a lake with his grandfather without a care in the world. Who was she to refuse his wish? Besides, they had found a rather pretty spot to spend the week.</p><p>Despite the sun just slowly starting to creep up over the horizon, Phryne was able to make out a figure on the riverbank, broad shouldered yet lean, it’s contours having been familiar to her long before she was allowed to touch them. Jack was sitting on a small stool, quietly gazing out across the water, looking entirely at peace, his relaxed posture easing Phryne’s worry about him.</p><p>She briefly considered joining him, but besides her not exactly being dressed for going into the grass, she found herself oddly hesitant to interrupt his thoughts that had brought him out before dawn and that seemed to be loud enough in his mind that he hadn't heard her yet. She knew that he’d share his thoughts with her when he felt ready. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack smiled as he reeled in his third fish of the morning, unhooking it and dropping it into the bucket next to him. He took a deep inhale of the crisp morning air, trying to let go of the weight on his shoulders. He hadn’t told Phryne the whole story of why he had wanted to go fishing, or rather hadn’t told her why he wanted to take this holiday now, of all times. Not that he thought she would mind him sharing his past with her, she welcomed it even, yet he felt rather silly over being emotional about events that happened decades ago. Maybe he’d tell her sometime before they headed back to Melbourne, Jack thought. For now, her presence here was enough to comfort him and he wanted to make sure that Phryne had a good time, despite the fishing cabin not having been high up on her list of preferred holiday destinations. </p><p>Jack shook himself, imagining Phryne in bed, sleepy and warm as he’d left her. As he’d gotten up he’d taken extra care to pull up the covers around her shoulders so she wouldn’t get cold without him there, feeling his heart clench as she had sighed adorably before settling again. She would be waking up soon, he guessed as he let his gaze drift upwards, the sky considerably lighter than when he had come out here. He wanted to be there when she did.</p><p>The bucket clanked lightly against his fishing pole as he walked the short way back to the cabin, freezing in his motions when he spotted a lump of blankets on the armchair on the porch. Silky strands of black hair obscured a pale face, long lashes sweeping across a freckled cheek. </p><p>Jack felt a flash of guilt at obviously being the reason for Phryne being outside and wondered how long she had been out here. She must have made an effort to be quiet, seeing as he hadn’t heard her. The thought made him smile. Jack quietly set down his bucket and fishing pole before approaching the bench, trying to figure out where Phryne’s limbs were underneath the blankets so he could carry her back inside. He gently pushed his arm underneath a lump he presumed to be her knees, wrapping the other one around her shoulders and had just lifted her to his chest when Phryne stirred, murmuring his name. </p><p>“Shh, go back to sleep darling,” Jack murmured, pressing a kiss to her nose, the tip of which was way too chilly for his liking. He managed one step before Phryne spoke quietly, her eyes still closed and her voice raspy from sleep. </p><p>“Noooo, here.”</p><p>“Outside? It’s cold outside,” Jack argued, the determined pout on Phryne’s face, even though she had just woken up, already letting him know that he wouldn't be carrying her inside after all. </p><p>“But you're warm,” she smiled, her eyes opening a crack and Jack smirked and tilted his head before obliging her wish, turning them around. He sat on the bench, draping Phryne over his lap, making sure her feet and hands were still covered by the blankets. </p><p>“I didn’t hear you come outside,” he confessed, stroking the hair from her face. </p><p>“I didn’t want to disturb you, you looked… peaceful.” </p><p>“Hm,” Jack hugged her a little tighter but said nothing else, listening to the sounds of the birds starting to sing in the trees. </p><p>“How long have you been up?” Phryne eventually asked, breaching the subject carefully. Jack loved her for it. </p><p>“A while. How about you? I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“You didn’t. I woke up just before dawn. I was cold.” With that, she snuggled further into him, burying her nose in the warm skin of his neck. </p><p>“Oh.” Jack frowned. “ I put the covers over you when I left,” he mumbled apologetically. </p><p>“Kind man." She bumped her head against his chest. "Maybe I kicked them off again. But nevermind that, this way I got to watch you fish,” she smiled in response.</p><p>“It was riveting by the looks of it.” He noted and felt her chuckle. “But I secured our lunch, I’ll have you know.”</p><p>“Hunting for food, how very manly of you, Jack,” Phryne grinned.</p><p>“I have my moments,” he punctuated his statement with a kiss, his lips clinging softly to hers. Jack noticed that his wistfulness from earlier seemed almost entirely gone now that he had the pleasantly warm weight of Phryne in his lap. </p><p>They fell silent once more, content to just sit there and watch the sun rise. Phryne was still, so still Jack almost would have thought she had fallen back asleep, but he could almost feel her itching to ask him why he had been out so early.</p><p>“The last year we came here,” he eventually spoke, his voice warm and deep in Phryne’s ear, “my grandfather and I caught 10 fish in one morning.”</p><p>“An impressive feat,” Phryne acknowledged with wide eyes. She felt warmth spread through her as Jack talked. She didn’t think she’d ever take for granted that this intensely private man had chosen her to open up to and share his life with. </p><p>“It was magnificent, my grandfather said he’d never caught that many in such short a time. Called me his “strong man”. Of course, it might have just been a trick to then get me to chop more wood for the fire.” Jack smiled and Phryne cuddled into him further. “We cooked and ate them all, the fish. I think that was one of the best weekends I ever had.”</p><p>Phryne tilted her head backward to see his face, and he smiled warmly down at her. </p><p>“It sounds lovely.”</p><p>“It was. It actually… this year is the 30-year anniversary.”</p><p>Phryne was silent for a moment. Even if one had had a great weekend, one didn’t remember nor observe anniversaries for it, unless… of course. She suddenly realized why Jack had been so keen to go on this trip.</p><p>“My grandfather, he passed away only a week after.” Jack murmured, gazing over the river. “Something with his heart. He just… he was old, but he seemed so alive, you know? I guess as a kid you don’t pick up on some things but I remember him fishing and grilling and chasing me around as best as he could.”</p><p>“He sounds like a wonderful grandfather,” Phryne said softly, extricating one arm from the blankets to run over Jack’s cheek, grazing over the stubble she found there. </p><p>“The best.” Jack was still looking into the distance but at her touch seemed to collect himself and looked back down at her. “And there’s no doubt the fishing lessons during those weekends provided many a meal for me throughout my life,” he smiled, turning his head to kiss her palm, happy to change the subject.</p><p>“And thank goodness for that,” Phryne grinned back, sensing his shift in mood. She fought with the blankets for a few moments before huffing in frustration. Jack chuckled and released his arms around her, allowing Phryne to peel herself out of the layers and climb back onto his lap, her thighs bracketing his on either side, the blanket hanging off her shoulders like a cape.</p><p>Jack swallowed as he took her in, only wearing his jumper and socks, as far as he could tell. It was a good look.</p><p>“Aren’t you cold?” He asked with mild concern even as his hands slid up her warm thighs, higher and higher until they settled on her bare buttocks to pull her closer. </p><p>“Not right now,” she smiled, twining her arms around his neck to kiss him, her lips dragging softly over his until Jack moved forward to capture her mouth more firmly.</p><p>“Thank you for sharing,” Phryne murmured when they pulled apart, her hand moving to his heart, feeling it beating steadily in his chest. </p><p>“Thank you for coming here with me,” Jack returned, one hand softly stroking the smooth skin of her lower back. Phryne smiled, apparently satisfied with his answer, and tucked her face into his neck again, wedging her arms in between their upper bodies for warmth.</p><p>“Jack?” </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I might need some warming up after all.”</p><p>“Good news, Miss Fisher,” Jack smiled and stood, Phryne’s legs wrapping around his waist automatically. “I know just the way to do that.”</p><p>“Don’t forget the fish!” she warned with a laugh before he could step back inside and Jack pivoted, steadying her with one hand while he picked up the bucket with the other. </p><p>“My strong man,” she breathed against his lips before kissing him thoroughly, her tongue tangling with his until he moaned and his knees threatened to buckle.</p><p>It was a miracle they made it back inside the cabin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wisp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 2 and I'm already heavily overthinking things, this took me way too long.</p><p>Some whump, but happy ending!</p><p>Warning for references to sexual violence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Phryne hadn’t taken the letters seriously at first. They had started out tame, shy compliments from a “secret admirer”. Sometimes she found flowers on her doorstep, the note containing confessions of undying love.</p><p>In fact, at first, it had been fun. She had been flattered and had enjoyed trying to figure out who was behind all of it. She knew she had many admirers, and though she preferred direct action, as it were, she supposed it was sort of sweet to be wooed from afar. Not that she intended to engage with this individual, whoever they were, until they stopped hiding behind words and flowers. </p><p>She would be lying if she said that she hadn’t had certain… hopes, as to who her secret admirer might be. But the first time Jack had come over after a flower delivery, he had looked at the bouquet questioningly instead of knowingly. Besides, the notes that had come with them hadn’t exactly been Shakespeare, which she liked to think of as Jack's style.</p><p>“From a secret admirer,” she had explained to him anyway, hoping to tease him into a confession, but Jack’s face had remained clueless.</p><p>“I’m sure you have a great many of those,” he had replied, smiling in a slightly self-deprecating way. And that was that. </p><p> </p><p>After the realization that it wasn't Jack sending her flowers and intimate letters, Phryne had quickly grown wary of her admirer, not appreciating secretly being observed without being able to return the favor. She knew whoever it was was watching the house, always making the deliveries when nobody was home. Soon the letters started getting more detailed, uncomfortably so, even, including details from her personal life as well as intimate descriptions of the man's fantasies, and after the letters started arriving multiple times a week Phryne decided that she had had quite enough of these games.</p><p>When the next flower and letter delivery came, she instructed Mr. Butler to leave the next delivery of flowers on the doorstep, hoping her admirer would get the hint. There were in fact no letters that next week and Phryne had almost forgotten about her secret admirer altogether by the end of it, happy to be rid of him. And then another letter turned up.</p><p>“Everything alright, Miss?” Mr. Butler’s voice came from beside her and Phryne realized she was clutching the paper rather tightly, still rooted to the spot in the foyer where she had opened the letter. Her heart was beating uncomfortably fast and her palms were sweating as she tried to stay calm. </p><p>“Um, yes. Thank you, Mr. Butler. Just… an overzealous admirer.”</p><p>The concern was still clearly written all over the old man’s face as he remembered the flower deliveries from before but he nodded slowly. </p><p>“If you require assistance, I’m at your disposal, Miss,” he stated, and Phryne felt a wave of gratefulness for her employee.</p><p>“I will let you know, thank you Mr. Butler.” She forced a smile on her face before folding the letter and stowing it in her coat pocket. “Will you please make sure to lock all the doors today?” </p><p>“Certainly, Miss.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Phryne was staring at the wall in her parlor, unaware she was picking at her nails until she scratched a little too deep, the sting of pain jolting her out of her trance. </p><p>The threat in the letter had been unmistakeable, the tone a complete shift from the earlier ones, the anger levelled against her almost palpable. Phryne got up from the armchair, refilling her whisky glass with shaky fingers.</p><p>She had underestimated whoever was behind the letters, had thought it was just a silly crush. It obviously wasn’t. Her “admirer”, and she huffed at that description, seemed controlled, even in his rage against her, which made him dangerous. The letter had been a curious mixture of allegations against her, her sexual proclivities and affairs, along with detailed descriptions of what the author thought she really deserved, described in uncomfortable and cruel detail. All the while the psychopath kept assuring her how worried he was for her wellbeing, given that she was “<em>screwing men beneath her</em>”, reiterating that he'd never hurt her like they did. </p><p>And then, in the last lines of the despicable letter, he had invited her to a meeting.</p><p><em>“I have a surprise waiting for you, darling Phryne, I think you’ll want to see it for yourself. This is the only chance you'll have of meeting me on your own terms. Don't you want to?”</em> </p><p>Phryne swallowed uncomfortably as she recalled the words, before straightening her shoulders. She had never been one for living in fear.</p><p>But she wasn't stupid. And for once, she thought, she'd do the responsible thing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was ironic, really, that the one time she decided to call Jack for assistance he was nowhere to be found. She had only reached Hugh at City South who informed her that he hadn’t seen his superior all day, adding that it was unlike his boss to not show up without an explanation, as if Phryne didn’t know that. She didn’t think much of it, however, too caught up in coming up with an alternative plan to Jack, throwing her earlier decision to act responsibly out the window.</p><p>Which was how she ended up walking towards the warehouse that the letter had specified later that evening, her fingers wrapped around her pistol in her coat pocket, Cec and Bert following behind her at a safe distance (<em>that, </em>she had arranged at least), ready to step in. Despite her heart threatening to beat out of her chest, Phryne walked with determined steps. Whatever was expecting her inside, she'd handle it, and then she'd have peace. Maybe she'd tell Jack about this eventually, whenever he decided to appear again. Then again, he'd be angry with her, so maybe not. </p><p>As Phryne reached the main entrance, her pace suddenly faltered as she spotted a small photograph on the ground, taunting her, thin wisps of smoke rising from it as glowing sparks slowly worked to eat away at the paper. It only took a few seconds for her to process what she was seeing, and when she realised what she was looking at she felt her heart drop, reaching out to steady herself on the wall beside her. She distantly registered Bert walking faster and quickly raised her hand to stop him from blowing their cover before bending to pick up one of her mugshots from the Freeman case. </p><p>And all of a sudden Phryne realized that she had underestimated the author of the letters, and the lengths to which he would go in his obsession, once again. She suddenly knew with a startling clarity what, or rather who, the “surprise” was that this psychopath had thought up for her, understood why she hadn't been able to reach Jack.</p><p>Darling Jack, who must have hung onto this memory, one of the first ones they'd shared together. She hadn't known he'd kept the photo, not that she really needed proof of his feelings for her at this point, which she suspected had grown over the months of them working together. Just like her own had. She loved him, she already knew that, but she was surprised by the wave of emotion that overcame her as she stared at this partial evidence of his love. The fear she'd felt for her own safety was quickly pushed away by fear for Jack's life, anger and fierce determination. Whoever the bastard was that had done this, he’d pay dearly, and if he'd harmed a hair on Jack's head, she'd kill him.</p><p>Phryne stuffed the photo into her coat pocket, not caring that the ash was smudging the red fabric, and signaled to Bert and Cec behind her before she entered the abandoned factory ahead of them. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She spotted Jack first, his head slumped to his chest on a chair, his wrists tied together in his lap. Her fingers tightened around her gun, her shoulders tense and she let her gaze drift through the open space of the large hall she was in, resisting the urge to run to Jack and make sure he was alright. </p><p>“Phryne,” came a voice from the shadows and she whirled around to see a man of average height and features step out from beside the entryway. She bristled at the stranger’s use of her first name, her eyes darting to the gun in his hands as he slowly approached her. </p><p>“Hands out of your pockets, slowly, put the gun on the ground, I know you have one,” he instructed, pointing his gun at Jack, who was still slumped over, and Phryne grit her teeth before complying, reluctantly withdrawing her hands and placing her pistol on the ground. </p><p>“There you go, I promise I won’t hurt you, you’re far too precious for that.”</p><p><em>He really is insane</em>, Phryne thought as she thought back to his threats in the letter.</p><p>“What’s your name?” She asked carefully, trying to look friendly. It took all her self control not to glance back towards Jack, instead slowly moving towards the window, forcing the man to turn with her until his back was to the doorway.</p><p>“Thomas,” he smiled as he lowered the gun slightly, making Phryne wish that hers wasn’t on the ground. </p><p>“What is all this, Thomas?” Phryne asked as nicely as she could and swallowed. <em>Where the hell were Cec and Bert??</em></p><p>“Your surprise.” His grin was filthy. “I brought you your latest toy.” He gestured towards Jack, allowing Phryne to finally turn around and look at him again. She thought she saw his cheek twitch, a motion Thomas seemed to miss, thankfully. Really, given how smart he'd seemed in setting this up, he appeared to have little awareness of his surroundings.<em> Good. </em></p><p>“Why is he here?” She asked, turning back towards Thomas. </p><p>“I think you need to be taught a lesson in the kind of man you deserve Phryne. Not someone who only comes around when it suits him, leaving you to sleep alone."</p><p>Phryne was stunned into silence for a moment, before realizing Thomas was referring to her and Jack's nightcaps, almost wanting to laugh at the absurdity of the situation if it wasn't so tragic. In her peripheral vision she saw Cec and Bert slowly enter the hall, approaching Thomas from behind with their guns drawn. He was still oblivious. </p><p>“I see.” </p><p>“I don’t think you do. You need to be shown what a real, an honest man can do.” Thomas grinned again. "And your boyfriend here will watch."</p><p>He took a step towards her and then the dirty grin on his face fell away as he felt a gun press against his temple, Cec having snuck up behind him. Bert moved to the side, leveling his gun at Thomas’ arm. </p><p>“You bitch,” Thomas exclaimed as he realized he was cornered, raising his gun to aim it back at Phryne.</p><p>The lound sound of a gunshot echoed through the hollow warehouse and at the same time Phryne felt herself thrown to the ground by a strong weight, slamming the air from her lungs as her head hit the concrete and the world momentarily went black.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>”Phryne?"</p><p>Her name penetrated through the fog in her mind and she groaned softly. </p><p>“Phryne, wake up.” Briefly she felt panic surge inside of her as she remembered Thomas calling her by her first name, before she was able to place the voice and she relaxed. It was the only voice she wanted to hear say her name this way, she thought, and quickly blinked her eyes open to see Jack’s face hovering above her, his forehead creased with worry, Cec standing beside him with a similar look on his face. </p><p>“Jack,” she exhaled, before taking stock of her body. Had she been shot? She couldn’t tell for sure, she had heard the gunshot and then something… <em>Jack</em>, she now realized, had thrown her to the ground. </p><p>“Careful,” he cautioned as Phryne pushed herself up to a sitting position and let her gaze drift over to where Thomas was rolling around on the ground in pain, his hands clutching his blood stained arm while Bert guarded him. </p><p>“Was I… shot?” She asked dizzily, looking back to Jack, subconsciously checking him over for external injuries, noting that his wrists were still tied together. </p><p>“No, I… I’m sorry, I, I woke up a while ago and listened to the conversation but couldn’t raise my head without him noticing, and then I wasn’t sure if he’d shoot you and then I… uh, tackled you,” Jack finished his apologetic stammering, and Phryne looked at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"Looked more like a fish flopping around," Cec grinned, earning him a stare from Jack. </p><p>"I couldn't exactly use my hands."</p><p>“You tried to take a bullet for me?” Phryne interrupted the men's verbal sparring, getting back to the point.</p><p>“Well, it looks like I gave you a concussion instead,” Jack mumbled.</p><p>“A small price to pay,” Phryne shook her head with a small smile, sliding her trousers up her leg far enough to withdraw her dagger before she set to work on getting Jack's wrists free. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They hadn’t spoken more than a few words since Jack had arrived at Wardlow late that night, both silently nursing their drinks as a soft record played in the background. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jack,” Phryne finally spoke, looking down at her glass.</p><p>“What? Whatever for?” He asked with wide eyes, incredulous that she was the one apologizing. </p><p>“I didn’t… well you wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped by a madman if it wasn’t for me,” she explained, still not looking at him.</p><p>“Phryne,” he said quietly, almost painfully. “This is not your fault. Please tell me you know that. You are not in any way responsible.”</p><p>“I could have… I don’t know, I could have taken the letters more seriously.”</p><p>“You didn’t have any reason to believe he’d go this far,” Jack reasoned, remembering her statement she had given at the station earlier where she had shown him all the letters she had received. “Besides, I’m fine, except for some aching. You’re the one with a concussion.” </p><p>Phryne smiled slightly. “Obtained while having my life saved by a handsome policeman.”</p><p>“That was the intention anyway.” Jack mumbled as he felt his face heat up.</p><p>“Hm,” Phryne acknowledged. “Oh, by the way, I have something that belongs to you.” </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“A little worse for wear, but, the subject still is rather striking, wouldn’t you agree?” With that, she produced the burnt photograph from a side table, handing it to him while watching his reaction. </p><p>If Jack was red before, he now resembled a tomato as he reached out and grabbed the photo from her hand. Once he was at home he would lament the loss of one of his most treasured possessions, for now the embarrassment of Phryne knowing that he'd hung onto it dominated every other emotion. </p><p>“Very… uh, very striking.” He tried, smiling crookedly up at her as he forced himself to meet her eyes, the softness in them calming his embarrassment slightly.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you kept it,” she spoke quietly. </p><p>“It… reminds me to be happy. To enjoy the small moments.”</p><p>“That’s one of the best compliments I’ve gotten.”</p><p>Jack smiled wryly. “It also… it reminds me of what, <em>who</em>, is important. It's all I thought about today.”</p><p>He didn’t have to spell it out for her, the significance of the photograph remaining unspoken between them as Phryne gestured to the empty spot on the chaise next to him. Jack swallowed, moving his leg so Phryne could slide onto the seat next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. </p><p>Her fingers tentatively reached out to brush against his hand and Jack turned it over to twine his fingers with hers without second thought. </p><p>“Are you alright?” he asked softly. He knew that today's trauma wasn't easily overcome, even for Phryne Fisher.</p><p>“I will be. Jack?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"It's all I thought about today, too."</p><p>"Something to be explored, then."</p><p>"I'd like that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bulky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 3 and I'm already struggling ahaha. Some days it's the drawing, some days it's the writing... today it was both (but mostly the drawing).</p><p>Many thanks to batard_loaf for the clothes idea because my brain came up blank.</p><p>Rated T, fluff.</p><p>PS: Tomorrow there will be smut, just in case anybody wanted to know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Why</em> is this so difficult?!” Phryne’s frustrated shout reached all the way to the hallway where Jack was currently coming up the stairs.</p><p>“Phryne?” Jack asked as he poked his head into the bedroom. He’d wrapped up his latest case early and was looking forward to surprising her with a rare free afternoon. </p><p>He heard some rustling but no response so he entered the room in search of her, the sounds seemingly coming from her walk in wardrobe. He pushed the door open carefully, flinching when Phryne startled strongly at the movement, her eyes wide until she realized who it was. </p><p>“Don’t scare me like that, Jack!” She complained with a narrow-eyed glare at him, her hand on her chest as she steadied her breathing again. </p><p>“I… sorry.” Jack apologized, somewhat thrown off by the display before him. Phryne was looking entirely unlike her usual elegant and put-together self, her hair messy with strands stuck to her slightly sweaty forehead. She was only wearing a camisole and knickers, surrounded by heaps of clothing. <em>His</em> clothing, Jack realized, more confused than before.</p><p>“Uh, so this is…?”</p><p>“I’m rearranging our clothes,” Phryne explained the obvious, picking up a pair of his trousers from the ground while Jack raised an eyebrow.</p><p>He didn’t keep many of his clothes at Wardlow, seeing as they split their time evenly between their homes and he hadn't wanted to take advantage of Phryne’s laundry service, no matter how many times she had tried to convince him to do so. So far they had stored his clothes in a drawer in her bedroom, an arrangement Jack was perfectly happy with.</p><p>“Ah.” He nodded. “Why?” </p><p>“Because,” she began while folding the trousers, “I don’t want you to feel like I’m not ready to make compromises.”</p><p>Jack wasn’t sure how to respond, seeing as he had not once raised that issue or complained about it. In fact, he thought she’d been making quite a lot of compromises. </p><p>“Where is this coming from?” He asked, shrugging out of his suit jacket and throwing it onto the bed in the main room behind him, the air in the small space of the wardrobe getting rather warm.</p><p>“Does it have to come from somewhere?” Phryne argued with a pout, giving his heavy winter coat a frustrated shove when it refused to squeeze into the small space next to her elaborate and expensive garments.</p><p>“Here,” Jack stepped in, taking the coat off the hanger and hanging it over his arm instead. </p><p>Phryne opened her mouth to protest but Jack spoke before she could. “It’s summer, Phryne. I forgot this coat was even still here.” </p><p>They’d gone on a skiing holiday last winter, shortly after they had finally decided to take the next step in their relationship. Even without murderers they had, perhaps unsurprisingly, ended up doing very little skiing but had spent their time engaged in other athletic activities instead and continued perfecting their techniques at Wardlow when they had returned.</p><p>“So? Give it back.” Phryne stretched out her hand in a silent command.</p><p>“It’s way too large and bulky for your wardrobe.” Jack argued, firmly holding onto his coat. “Besides, it looks ridiculous to have such an ordinary, and let's be honest, rather ugly coat, next to your silks and furs.”</p><p>“But that’s exactly what I don’t care about!” Phryne’s passionate exclamation surprised them both and the room was silent for a moment before Phryne huffed, running a finger over her damp forehead. “All I want,” she explained in a calmer tone, “is for you to feel at home here, and not banished to a drawer.”</p><p>“I wasn’t aware I <em> was </em> banished to a drawer. I’m afraid I’ve been spending quite a bit of time outside of it.”</p><p>The look he received from Phryne could have cut through glass and Jack felt he’d risk a limb if he told her how adorable she was to him in this moment. He tried to look apologetic instead, dropping his coat on the ground and stepping over the clothing on the ground to get to her, drawing her closer by her waist when he had reached her. Phryne put her hands on his chest when he leaned down to kiss her, wrinkling her nose at herself.</p><p>“I’m sweaty,” she argued, but allowed herself to smile a little when Jack chuckled. “Please?” He insisted, humming happily when Phryne turned her face to his and let him kiss her gently. “You’re as beautiful as always,” he added when they parted and Phryne lightly slapped his chest and rolled her eyes while stroking a loose strand of hair from her face. "Flatterer."</p><p>Jack shook his head and kissed her again, Phryne pulling him closer on instinct as their kiss deepened, their tongues sliding softly against each other. Jack moaned quietly against her lips and Phryne felt herself shiver, swaying towards him when he pulled back.</p><p>“I’ll let you hang up my trousers and jumpers in your wardrobe if you let me take my winter coat back to my house," Jack suggested, wanting to put this topic of discussion to rest before they moved on to more enjoyable activities.</p><p>“Deal.” Phryne grinned up at him. "I knew you'd come around eventually."</p><p>"Oh, is that how it is?" Jack pretended to be offended, tickling her just below the ribs. Phryne squealed and twisted in his grip, her eyes pleading for mercy until he released her again, both of them grinning like idiots.</p><p>“I am curious about what brought this on though,” Jack smiled, his thumb stroking her lower back reassuringly.</p><p>“Oh, it’s… it’s silly,” Phryne waved her hand dismissively. “Dot made a passing comment about how Hugh sometimes grabs her coat in the dark instead of his own.” </p><p>Jack processed this information for a moment. </p><p>“I told you it was silly,” Phryne groaned when he didn’t respond, burying her face against his chest. </p><p>Jack wrapped his arms around her fully and kissed her hair, ignoring her renewed protest about how sweaty she was.</p><p>“It's not silly. Though I’m not sure your coats would suit me."</p><p>“You’re not taking this seriously,” Phryne pouted. </p><p>“I think the matter of where clothes are stored is about the least important part of this- of <em>any,</em> relationship,” Jack argued in return, dropping another kiss on her head and Phryne squeezed his waist in silent agreement, raising her head to look at him again.</p><p>“You're right. But maybe, just in general, you should bring some more clothes, so that my clothes don’t completely dominate,” she suggested carefully, both of them seeing her suggestion for what it was; a request for more commitment, another step towards merging their lives, and the fact that Phryne had brought it up on her own made Jack's heart sing.</p><p>“I think if I doubled my entire wardrobe, yours would still dominate," Jack chuckled. "But I like that idea." They grinned at each other again, happy with this development and even happier to see each other on board with it as well.</p><p>"What time is it?” Phryne asked suddenly, only now seeming to realize that he had arrived earlier than planned.</p><p>Jack shook his head with a smirk at her sudden change of topic and pulled away to look at his watch. </p><p>“Just past 4. I wrapped up the case early and thought we could take advantage of the afternoon.” </p><p>“So I have you for the rest of the day?” The glee in Phryne’s voice was infectious, as was the smile lighting up her face now. </p><p>“So you do.” Jack smiled back, bending down to kiss her again. </p><p>“I need a shower,” Phryne murmured in between kisses, and Jack shook his head stubbornly, nibbling at her bottom lip until she moaned again. </p><p>“I really do,” she repeated gently, pushing lightly against Jack’s shoulders until he pulled back. Her hair was still adorably mussed and Jack’s hands on her waist tightened at the way her nipples were now clearly outlined underneath the silk of her camisole. </p><p>“Fine,” he rumbled as he ducked his head to lavish her neck with open-mouthed kisses, walking her backwards through to her ensuite in the process. Phryne gasped out a laugh as they stumbled along, her arms wrapping around Jack’s head to hold him close as he got his taste of the combination of saltiness and her own flavor on her skin. “But only if I get to join.”</p><p>“Deal.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Radio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a slightly longer ficlet but I WANTED smut and it just took these two idiots over 2000 words to get there. There also goes my resolution to spend less time on these. </p><p>Anyway, rated E, though only for the last section.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Jack stood guard while Phryne picked the lock to the radio station, a promising clicking sound audible after just a few seconds. He wasn't sure how it was that he found himself on yet another break-in at a radio station with Phryne. When had he started enabling illegal activities, anyway?</p><p>Phryne got up from her crouch with a triumphant grin, storing her lock pick back into her top, somewhere. Jack averted his eyes, not needing his brain to have any more fuel for his imagination. Not that he hadn't seen that particular part of her before, during a rather memorable fan dance. </p><p>This entire undercover stint had been Phryne’s idea, of course, but he was the one who had agreed to go undercover as her husband with her. He wouldn’t have, normally, of course, but her reasoning had been sound and their shared drive for justice and solving mysteries never failed to entice him anyway. The last few days had been heaven and hell combined, sweet torture that left him <em> wanting, </em>every glance and touch from Phryne setting his blood on fire. Especially given that Phryne seemed determined to get the most out of their investigation, touching him whenever possible, under the guise of a newlywed couple in love.</p><p>Depending on what they found tonight, their investigation might be over, which left Jack feeling a curious mix of relief and disappointment. He had enjoyed their time together immensely, Phryne never failed to make every moment interesting and exciting, and the chances to touch her casually had been the cherry on top, letting Jack indulge in behaviour he usually fought to control. Not that they had done anything scandalous, they still hadn’t so much as kissed, a tame peck on the cheek the only public display of affection that had been appropriate. Jack shook his head as he realized that he was contemplating using their undercover personas in order to coerce a kiss from Phyrne and frowned, disgusted with himself. </p><p>Maybe he’d ask her out for dinner after this case was over. He knew they both felt the heat between them, long before they had taken on this case. More than heat, though Phryne’s every move reminded him of his physical attraction towards her. No, he loved her, had for quite some time, and maybe, at that dinner he’d invite her to, he’d tell her so in no uncertain terms. </p><p>“Are you coming?” Phryne whispered and Jack snapped out of his thoughts as he followed her into the dark building, determined to keep his focus, at least until this break-in was over.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Remember the last time we investigated a radio station late at night, Archie?” Phryne asked with a smirk as they looked through various papers, their torches throwing rays of light onto the walls. They had been at it for over half an hour already, without any success.</p><p>“Unlikely to forget, Mrs. Jones,” Jack teased her right back. The memory of their first radio related investigation did not help where his focus was concerned. He could almost still feel her rear end on his palms. </p><p>“I do have to say, Jack, I rather like your Archibald outfit,” Phryne continued, moving on to a new drawer. <em>"Shame you're not wearing it anymore,"</em> she added in a whisper to herself, quiet enough for him not to hear.</p><p>“That would make one of us.” Jack had changed into his regular suit that afternoon for a meeting with the commissioner, and while “Archibald’s” jumper was arguably more comfortable than Jack’s waistcoat, he felt at home in his work clothes. And slightly less like he was breaking and entering outside of his official capacity.</p><p>Phryne made a small noise but said nothing, shrugging her shoulders at his critical self-assessment. Admittedly, as much as she liked the more casual look of Archibald, she wouldn’t be complaining about the waistcoat anytime soon. She sauntered over to Jack, looking over his shoulder when she got there. </p><p>“Find anything?” </p><p>“Not yet.” </p><p>“Hmpf.” Phryne let out a dissatisfied grunt, leaning against the table. “Maybe we were wrong about Richards.” </p><p>“Or maybe he’s just not stupid enough to hide evidence at the station,” Jack pointed out and while he didn’t look up, he could imagine Phryne’s annoyed expression all too well. </p><p>Phryne, never one to give up, let her eyes drift around the room, until they stopped at a small box on top of one of the cluttered shelves in the office. She knew it was unlikely that their solution to the case would be hiding in there but if they were to be unsuccessful tonight, she could at least tease Jack a little more. She grinned as a plan formed in her head.</p><p>Phryne hadn’t exactly had an ulterior motive when she had first brought up her plan for their undercover personas to Jack, but the past few days had harbored several realizations for her. For one thing, she liked touching Jack, not that that came as a surprise. But their aliases had provided her with reason and opportunity to do so frequently. Secondly, Jack had now returned her touches on several occasions, fleeting brushes of his fingers against hers, or her back, or her arm, all of which shouldn’t send Phryne Fisher into a frenzy but it was <em>Jack</em> touching her.</p><p>Even if, strictly speaking, he was doing so as Archibald. She had seen the way Jack looked at her over the past few months, his gaze increasingly full of want, and desire, but with a sliver of reluctance always just beneath the surface. And maybe it was wishful thinking, but Phryne thought that she had seen that resistance fading over the course of this investigation. Maybe Jack just needed a little more pushing. </p><p>She shrugged her coat off her shoulders, feeling Jacks' eyes on her. </p><p>“It’s warm in here,” she shrugged in explanation, the fabric of her flowy white blouse almost glowing in the dark. “Besides, freedom of movement.” With that, she gestured to the small box, not giving Jack time to object before she pulled a chair close to the shelf, already stepping onto it while he spoke. </p><p>“We shouldn’t stay here for much longer,” Jack pointed out as he walked up beside her, looking up with a raised eyebrow. He sincerely doubted that their hidden clue was to be found in the box, but he had learned long ago that it was better to just go along with Phryne’s plans when she had set her mind to something. </p><p>Phryne wrinkled her nose at the dust on top of the shelf, setting her torch down next to the box as she lifted the lid. Nothing, as expected. <em>W</em><em>ell, in that case, back to teasing Jack.</em></p><p>“Anything?” Jack's voice came from below. <em>She wondered if...</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Really, Jack’s reflexes were impressive, his hands firmly on her lower back and buttock to hold her upright after she had let herself drop from the chair. </p><p>“Are you insane??” Jack hissed. <em> Well, that wasn’t the reaction she was going for. </em> “You could have hurt yourself.”</p><p>“I… slipped? Besides, I did tell you to steady me anytime and you've once again done a rather stellar job, Inspector,” Phryne tried in a high-pitched voice, making no effort to remove herself from his arms, not when he was holding her so splendidly against his own form. </p><p>“Phryne…” he began, and she was just bracing herself for a scolding when the sounds of two people giggling and laughing drifted through the door to the station. </p><p>Jack froze momentarily and looked at Phryne with wide eyes before setting her onto the ground while he frantically tried to come up with a plan. One of the voices was now clearly recognizable as the sportscaster’s, Will, who was friendly enough but most likely less so if he found two new employees in the station at night with torches. </p><p>Phryne seemed to be thinking the same thing, of course, looking to him with a knowing smile. “I see only one way out,” she whispered, sounding way more excited about the fact they were about to be discovered than she should. </p><p>“Phryne…” Jack briefly tried to argue, but he knew it was futile. She was right. The only explanation for their presence that wouldn’t blow their covers and land them in trouble was to be caught doing something else. Will’s loud realization that the door was unlocked sealed their fate and Jack just had time to shrug out of his coat and hide his torch underneath the fabric before he found himself pulled tight against Phryne. </p><p>“Well then, Mr. Jones,” she whispered, her eyes on his mouth as the door opened behind them… and then Jack was lost, in her touch, in her taste, in the soft sound she made as their lips connected, hard. He felt as if he was on fire, as if he couldn’t breathe and yet he needed her to do so. He pressed closer, his arms wrapping around her like he had always wanted to do, lifting her against him and taking one step until his legs bumped against a table. Phryne’s hands were on his shoulders, clutching him closer just as fervently, her tongue pushing against his lips until he opened his mouth to let her in. He wanted to drown in this, in her, the way her legs were wrapped around him, her body so soft against his…. </p><p>All of a sudden the room was bathed in bright light, and the sound of a throat clearing tore Jack back to reality, his head jerking around to see Will and a young woman, who had a difficult time containing her giggles, staring at them. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Phryne barely registered the light was on until she leaned in for another kiss and realized that Jack's mouth had disappeared from in front of her. She opened her eyes, blinking against the brightness and tried to look as apologetic as she could, despite the fact her mind was reeling at what had just happened. Even she couldn’t have planned for this, but <em>boy had it been delicious</em>. And welcome. She could still taste him, and was struggling to focus on anything besides the way she was wrapped around him, one of Jack's hands on her ass to help hold her up while the other was around her wrist, lightly pulling her arm away from his face. This would be interesting. </p><p>“My... my apologies,” Jack stammered, not having to pretend to be embarrassed about the situation as the expression on their visitor’s faces turned entirely amused. He gently pried Phryne’s arms away from him and set her down, glancing at her only briefly, almost entirely distracted by how dishevelled she looked, her lips almost stripped bare of their red color. <em> If she looked like that after only a few seconds of kissing… </em>He forced himself not to continue the thought. </p><p>“Ah, Archibald, you have a little…” Will trailed off, gesturing to his mouth and Jack felt himself flush, gratefully taking the handkerchief Phryne held out for him to wipe around his mouth, the fabric coming away red with lipstick. </p><p>“Well then,” Will continued jovially. “I didn’t peg you two for the adventurous type, especially you Archibald, no offense.” </p><p>“I’m afraid I’ve done a bit too good of a job of corrupting him,” Phryne spoke, pressing up to Jack's side, her hand wrapping around his bicep. “I’m very sorry for this, though, we were just driving by the station and then I got this idea, and well, you know how it is,” she explained, doing her best to look contrite. </p><p>“Oh, that I do,” Will barked out a laugh and his companion giggled. They obviously had had similar designs on the station tonight. </p><p>“Look, we really didn’t mean to cause any trouble,” Jack spoke up, having found his voice again. For what it was worth, their little stunt seemed to have been effective, Will seeming none the wise about why they had actually been at the station.</p><p>“I believe you. Still, I’d get out of here if I were you two, before Richards finds out,” Will grinned. “You gotta earn the right to shag at the station.” </p><p>“It won’t happen again,” Phryne spoked brightly, batting her eyelashes. “You won’t tell him, will you?” </p><p>“Nah, as long as you get lost now so I can get down to business with this one.” Will’s companion giggled again and he wrapped his arm around her waist with a grin while he waited for Phryne and Jack to move. They wasted no time in doing just that. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Who knew the station was such a popular spot,” Phryne spoke quietly as they walked down the street. They hadn’t exchanged as much as a glance since they had left the station, listening to Will and his companion’s giggling all the way down to the street. </p><p>Jack didn’t answer, adding to the growing worry in Phryne’s mind that their little… distraction, had pushed him further away from her instead of bringing him closer. </p><p>“Ja…?” The rest of his name was cut off by Jack’s mouth, insistent und unrelenting on hers, swallowing her moan as she slumped against him, clutching him close with her hands on his back. She slid her tongue past his before retreating slightly to bite at his bottom lip, his answering growl reminding them both of the fact that they were standing in the middle of a street, albeit a deserted one. </p><p>“Jack,” she breathed again, this time out of surprise, scanning his face with a curious expression. </p><p>“I love you.” He blurted out, wincing right after the words had left his mouth. This wasn’t his plan of dinner and a romantic night. He couldn’t stop the laugh building in his chest at the absurdity of the situation, the fact that he was confessing his feelings for her here, now.</p><p>Phryne’s expression morphed from surprise, to shock, to delight, to concern at the strangled noise Jack now emitted, his face almost a grimace. </p><p>“Jack, I… are you alright?” she asked, her own emotions an indistinguishable jumble in her brain as she rested her palm above his heart. </p><p>“I just didn’t anticipate making this declaration, well, here,” he gestured up and down the street and in between them, trying to keep another laugh contained. “But God help me, I love you, Phryne.” </p><p>The words were just as stunning the second time and she looked at him, trying to decide whether to kiss him or say the words back, the only two options her brain presented to her. </p><p>“And I am not saying that because of what just… what we just did,” Jack babbled on, and might have said something else, but Phryne’s mouth was on his again as she had decided, her lips soft and harsh at the same time as she poured all of her own emotions into the kiss. </p><p>“I know, ridiculous man,” she panted as she broke away, looking around to orientate herself before stepping back from Jack and steadily pulling him with her until they reached his car.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack didn’t immediately start the motor as they slid into their seats, both of them breathing heavily, their desire for each other slowly but surely threatening to boil over. </p><p>“Are you waiting for a formal invitation, Jack?” Phryne asked, her impatience clear despite her teasing tone.</p><p>“It will take us at least 20 minutes to get to either your house or mine,” he stated, waiting for Phryne to catch up to him. When she did, her jaw dropped in scandalous delight. </p><p>“Maybe you don’t need as much corrupting as I thought,” she murmured appreciatively, pulling him towards her as he was already moving that way, almost clumsy in his haste to feel her, his hands going to her hips as he pressed close. </p><p>The angle was odd and awkward, letting neither of them getting as close as they wanted and Phryne eventually huffed in frustration, swiftly extricating herself from his embrace and exiting the car only to slide into the backseat a moment later. </p><p>Jack really didn’t need a formal invitation for that one and did the same, grateful that the streets were abandoned and there was no one around to hear the doors slamming. Any thought of potential onlookers was eradicated however as he closed the rear door, Phryne crawling into his lap as soon as his butt touched the seat, her thighs on either side of his, her mouth on his. </p><p>Her hands were fisted in his hair, tugging on the thick strands as he groaned her name, kneading her buttocks as she pressed even closer, grinding down harshly on his ever growing interest in her. Jack tightened his grip on her, helping her move her hips against him, lost in the sounds she was making, whimpering into his mouth whenever her clit ground against the ridge of his erection. </p><p>Soon she was clutching him tighter, having given up kissing him in favor of panting his name while Jack kissed his way down her neck, moving one hand to slide up her side to her breast, gently squeezing the soft flesh. He was fascinated by the way her nipple pressed into his palm, caressing her until he gave in to temptation and gave the tight nub a small pinch. The moan that left Phryne's throat in response sent a shiver down his spine and he bucked up against her involuntarily, pressing himself hard against her most intimate flesh. </p><p>Phryne cried out, dropping her head to his shoulder as she moved against him faster. </p><p>“Again,” she moaned, and Jack complied, raising his hips in a counterrhythm to the one of her hips until she was almost bouncing in his lap. He could feel his own spine beginning to tingle as they clutched at each other and then he felt her stiffen in his lap, her thighs tightening around his hips as she shook against him, her hips grinding helplessly, gloriously, as she came. </p><p>Jack held her tight, his eyes tightly shut as he tried to absorb every sensation, the feeling of her, the smell of her arousal scenting the air, whispered words of love in his ear, promises about them, their future. Jack groaned quietly, clutching her tighter still, his cock hard and aching between them. </p><p>Phryne stroked a soothing hand over his hair before pulling back slightly, moving her hands between them to undo his belt buckle and draw him out, the first touch of her soft hands on his burning flesh already threatening to send him over the edge. </p><p>“I won’t…” </p><p>“We’ll have the entire night to take our time, Jack. And every night after that,” Phryne murmured gently, well aware of the promises she was making. She pressed her lips back to his as she started stroking him, twisting her wrist once, twice, and then he was gone, spilling onto her hand while her lips muffled his shout of release.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They had cleaned themselves up as well as they could, but had not moved from their position, Phryne still in Jack’s lap in the backseat. Her face was buried in his neck, her hands resting on his hips while his own hands were running up and down her back. </p><p>Jack didn’t think he’d ever felt happier than right now, in the back of his cramped car in the middle of the night, with fogged windows and Phryne’s warm body on top of him. </p><p>“We should probably drive home,” he murmured after a while, not wanting to break the spell they were under but yearning to repeat everything they’d done and more in a soft and warm bed. </p><p>“Hmmm,” she hummed. "My torch is still on the shelf at the station."</p><p>Jack stiffened a bit before relaxing again. "You know what? I don't care. We'll get it tomorrow, I don't think Will and his friend would be paying attention to it anyway." </p><p>Phryne snorted and raised her head, grinning at him.</p><p>“In that case, your house or mine?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologise in advance for any mistakes and lack of coherency, I was drunk while writing AND editing (still am, really) and also started writing this chapter way too late after a rather busy day. (also it's past midnight here but it's still October 5th in the US and the UK so that counts, right?).</p><p>BIG thank you to Arlome for helping me out with figuring out where I wanted this chapter to head. </p><p>And now I will sleep. 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Phryne didn’t know where she was as she came into consciousness, her head pounding and her throat dry. She couldn't see anything and fought the urge to panic as a memory of being ambushed in an alleyway on the docks came back to her. To be fair, she had been looking for clues regarding a group of smugglers, but she hadn't expected to be discovered, much less have a burlap sack thrown over her head and be thrown into the back of a car. Everything after that became muddy in her mind. Phryne slowly felt around with her hands, expertly tied together behind her back. She was sitting on a cold and rough surface, presumably concrete she thought, as she stretched her arms to make out a wall not far behind her. The room was cold and Phryne shivered, wondering how long she had been there, figuring it must have been at least an hour given just how cold she was. She hadn’t exactly been dressed for being kidnapped, wearing only a dress with a light wrap.</p><p>Phryne once again wriggled her fingers, trying to determine if there was any way to escape her bonds, without luck. Her ankles were bound together as well as far as she could tell and she let out a frustrated sigh until she remembered her dagger. If whoever had taken her had been stupid enough not to search her, it would still be in her garter and then... well, then she still couldn't reach it without freeing her hands first. Phryne dropped her head to her knees for a moment before pulling herself together. This wasn't the first time she was kidnapped and tied up somewhere; she'd find a way out. </p><p> </p><p>After a while of trying to bend her fingers past the point of being uncomfortable in order to reach the knot around her hands, Phryne's wrists began to ache and she reluctantly took a break from her efforts, instead feeling around the ground for a tool of some sort. After shuffling around as best she could with tied hands and feet, Phryne's back hit a wall and she inhaled sharply when her fingers passed over a sharp edge along the stone. <em>Perfect. </em></p><p>The satisfying sound of fibers tearing made her sigh in relief and Phryne's spirits lifted significantly as she worked, her shoulder's aching but with her goal in sight as the rope felt looser and looser around her wrists. Not much longer and then she'd get out of here and call Jack, provided that she didn't encounter anyone on her way out. </p><p>Almost as if on cue, the sound of footsteps was suddenly audible and Phryne froze before speeding up her movements. Whoever it was, they were getting closer, Phryne thought it may be two people, though really the number didn't matter. Maybe she could get free before they got to her and try to escape anyway, or at least pull off the sack over her head to see who she was dealing with. She grimaced, her muscles protesting as she moved her arms up and down behind her back, the footsteps steadily getting closer and closer.</p><p>And then, suddenly, finally, her wrists were free. She jerked her hand towards her thigh, impossibly relieved to feel the familiar helm of her dagger, and she grabbed it tight, ready to lurch forward. She gasped in surprise when a strong hand suddenly shot around her wrist, halting her movements at once, while another strong hand clamped down over her face, restricting her breathing through the burlap sack and Phryne felt a renewed wave of panic well up inside of her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack entered the building on quiet feet, Hugh in tow. It was through sheer luck that he had caught wind of <em>‘some lady snooping around’</em> the area the gang they were investigating operated out of. It hadn’t taken a lot of deduction to figure out who said lady was, and after some questions and giving their informant some incentives in the form of money, Jack had found out where exactly Phryne was being held. The house itself was a maze of rooms, and while they hadn’t encountered anyone yet, Jack was certain that there were men somewhere and they were most likely armed. Jack paused once again, listening for any sounds, perking up when he heard a slight scratching sound, coming from the basement. He signaled to Hugh, raising his finger to his lips as a reminder to be quiet before heading down the stairs with his gun drawn, following the scratching sound to a small room at the very end of the cellar. Jack took a deep breath, and then rounded the corner.</p><p>His eyes immediately darted down to the huddled figure just next to the doorway, a bag over the woman’s head yet Jack recognised her instantly. He briefly wondered whether or not he should be embarrassed by how easy it was for him to identify her by her legs alone, though in his defence, the dagger she was currently reaching for provided another clue. </p><p>Realizing that said dagger was about to end up in his leg, Jack quickly reached out to stop her, wrapping his fingers around her wrist, immediately registering how cold her skin was. <em>Damn it.</em> He heard Phryne's shocked gasp and knew her well enough to anticipate her next vocal reaction and let his gun drop to press his other hand over her face, or the outline of it underneath the burlap, anyway.</p><p>“Phryne, it’s me,” he spoke in hushed tones as she started thrashing against his grip, relieved when she settled almost immediately at the sound of his voice. He quickly let her go again and reached for the burlap sack, it up and over her head in one swift movement.</p><p>Only now, that her eyes stared into his own, fiery and alive, did he allow himself to feel the overwhelming relief of finding her seemingly unharmed, if a bit rattled and most definitely cold. </p><p>“Jack,” Phryne breathed through chattering teeth, the relief in her voice audible. Jack merely nodded, quickly shrugging out of his overcoat to hand it to her, feeling slightly more at ease when she readily wrapped it around her shoulders before her hands went to her ankles to free them from their bindings. </p><p>Jack reached out to help her up, wincing as her icy fingers wrapped around his. He had the overwhelming urge to pull her close and rub her skin until she warmed up again, but besides the action overstepping most lines he had set for himself, and them, they were still at risk of being discovered, reminded of said fact when a jumble of voices sounded from somewhere above. </p><p>“Are you…?” Jack whispered towards Phryne and she interrupted him with a nod and an equally quiet voice before he could finish his question. They were in tune, as always.</p><p>“I’m fine, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They had managed to get out of the building unscathed and Jack had telephoned for backup which had arrived swiftly, arrests starting almost immediately. Phryne watched the proceedings from the back of Jack’s police car, still wrapped in his coat. She felt significantly warmer and more like herself again, but while one part of her wanted to get out and join the action, another part, a surprisingly large one in fact, wanted to stay wrapped up in Jack’s scent forever. Or for as long as she could, anyway. </p><p>She hadn't dared to hope that he'd find her, all the sweeter had the surprise been when he had showed up. And it wasn't about him saving her, Phryne suddenly realized, well aware that she probably would have been able to get out herself. It was the fact that he cared enough to look, to risk his own safety in his concern for her. It was in the way he'd looked at her, the softness in his touch, the offer of his coat. They were on the cusp of something more, she was certain of it, and yet the only time Jack truly seemed to be able to let his feelings show, to let himself openly care for her, was when she was in danger. </p><p>Phryne startled when Hugh suddenly knocked on the door, informing her that Jack would be busy with arrests and procedure for a while longer. </p><p>“He asked me to escort you home, Miss, if you… if you want, that is,” Hugh added with a slight blush. </p><p>“I appreciate the offer but I am feeling much better. I’ll find my own way home,” Phryne answered with a smile and Hugh nodded, making to close the door again just as an idea formed in Phryne's mind.</p><p>“Oh, Hugh? One more question before I go…”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack briefly thought he was imagining things as he stepped out of his car that night, seeing an all too familiar figure sitting on his doorstep. Phryne stood up when she saw him, brushing off her... his coat, which she still seemed to be wearing, as she smiled at him. Jack figured that his imagination, while it had proven to be most creative where Phryne was concerned, was probably not involved at this moment, and he shook his head, allowing himself a small smile as he walked up the small path through his front yard until he reached her on his porch. </p><p>“Should I ask how you know where I live?” He asked, wondering if he even wanted to know and also if it even mattered, realising that her presence felt oddly welcome, maybe today even more so than it would have otherwise. </p><p>“You shouldn’t have to ask that, Jack,” Phryne replied with a smirk and they stood in silence for a few seconds, observing each other until Jack stepped past her, having made up his mind. </p><p>“Come on in, then.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Whisky?” Jack offered as they stepped into his kitchen, and Phryne nodded, her eyes darting around as she absorbed every detail in sight while Jack poured them their drinks. She liked his house, Phryne decided. It suited him; simple, clean, yet homely and warm, welcoming. Jack.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you for saving me today,” she smiled as he turned around again and handed her her glass.</p><p>“As I recall, you were just about to save yourself when I got there,” Jack returned, lifting his own glass in a silent toast. </p><p>Phryne shrugged, taking a sip of her drink before setting the glass down on the kitchen table. </p><p>“Still. Your timing, as always, was rather excellent.”</p><p>“Let’s not make a habit of it though, shall we?” Jack murmured, sipping his own whisky. While he appreciated her compliment he really didn't need to be playing a hero of any kind if it meant she was out of harm's way.</p><p>“You don’t think it’s become a habit of ours already?” Phryne replied teasingly, though both of them were aware of the truth to her statement considering how many times she, or Jack for that matter, had ended up in precarious situations. They could always count on each other, though, as today had proven yet again, and Phryne's cheeks now felt warm from something other than the alcohol. She allowed herself to imagine spending more time here, in Jack's house. There was something about being here that just felt so… <em>right</em>. She felt like she belonged here, despite having spent less than half an hour in the space. She felt like she belonged with <em>him</em>, despite not even really having kissed him yet. </p><p>“You know, Jack, I almost feel sad to part with this coat,” she spoke eventually, tugging the lapels a little tighter around herself. </p><p>“Is that so?” He asked, his eyes warm on her. He didn’t think she knew how much it affected him to see her wrapped in his clothes, nor about the fantasies his mind conjured up with that image in mind. Jack wondered if the coat would smell like her now. </p><p>“It’s surprisingly comfortable,” Phryne kept going. “And it smells utterly delicious.”</p><p>Jack stared at her for a moment, wondering if she had suddenly developed the ability to read minds (he wouldn't put it past her), only distantly registering that she was moving closer. </p><p>“R… really?” he brought out as Phryne came to stand in front of him, her eyes sparkling up at his. It felt more intimate than ever, standing this close to her, now that they were alone in his kitchen.</p><p>“Smell for yourself,” Phryne offered, pulling the collar away from her body, making the moment even more surreal. Jack was moving before he could stop himself, inhaling the familiar scent of his washing powder and his aftershave, but mixed with a new scent, one he hadn’t dared to imagine on his clothes, <em>on him.</em> </p><p>He suddenly became aware of the way his nose was almost on her neck and pulled back again, only to startle at how close their faces were, their breaths mingling in the space between them as he stared into Phryne’s eyes, her pupils as dilated as he was sure his own were. He had been close to losing her, once again, or at least seeing her seriously hurt. And yet he didn't feel angry, or sad, or anything else he might have expected to feel. All he did feel, overwhelmingly so, were hope and longing; longing to take her into his arms and never let her go, hope that she would welcome him doing so.</p><p>“It… smells very nice,” he brought out in a husky voice, watching Phryne’s eyes drop to his lips with undisguised want as he could feel the last of his reluctance fading away. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Phryne could see the fight behind Jack’s eyes as they stood there, so close they were almost touching yet there seemed to be an invisible line still dividing them. She longed to cross it, now more than ever after the day they’d both had, and she could feel his desire to do the same, the air heated between their bodies and growing warmer by the second.</p><p>“Save me?” she whispered, feeling ridiculous while doing so, as 'damsel in distress' had never been a role she was keen on playing, yet it felt right to utter the words in that moment. She wanted him to save her, to save her from this limbo, this back and forth of emotions and teases, wanted him to once and for all declare his feelings for her in no uncertain terms. Maybe today’s events played a part in her desire for comfort, maybe it didn’t. But what she did know was that this was Jack, her unsung hero, who’d saved her time and time again and even if she didn’t <em> need </em> him, damn it, she <em> wanted </em>him, and… </p><p>His lips were soft on hers, at first, tentative almost as though he was afraid he’d misunderstood or she’d somehow disappear in front of him. When neither of those things seemed to occur, Jack pressed his lips to hers a fraction harder, unable to stop the sigh of relief from escaping his lips as Phryne kissed him back, her arms winding around his neck to pull him further against her. </p><p>She didn’t know which one of them moaned, but the sound seemed to spur them both on, their tongues clashing as their bodies collided fully, hard muscles pressed into soft flesh, hands roaming over every available inch. </p><p>Jack squeezed Phryne’s buttock to pull her close just as she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth, the sound of desperation that left them both almost comical, yet it did nothing to deter them, now that they were here, together.</p><p>Clothes were shed as they stumbled down the hallway together, groping and tasting, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake. Jack’s overcoat followed by Phryne’s dress, his jacket, her bra, until they reached his bedroom, the door slamming shut, the sound final. Marking a new beginning.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“'<em>Save me?</em>'” Jack repeated later when they were sated, his fingers trailing along her spine as they lay naked and spent on his bed, their legs entwined. </p><p>Phryne smiled with a slight blush, her own fingers caressing his nipple as she explored his chest. “If you tell anyone, I’ll have to kill you.” </p><p>“Your secret’s safe with me,” Jack grinned and dipped his head, whispering a secret of his own into her ear. </p><p>They didn’t speak for a long time after that. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rodent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really, this is crack, but with smut, for which you have Particularfavorite to thank (not that I'm complaining) </p><p>Rated E. But be prepared for silliness as well.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“What on earth are you doing?” Phryne’s sleepy voice came from the kitchen doorway and Jack turned his head, raising a finger to his lips. </p><p>“Trying to see a mouse. Quiet or you’ll scare him.” </p><p>“Him.” Phryne repeated with a raised eyebrow, wrapping her robe tighter around her. She didn’t like waking up without Jack, not without good reason at least, and a mouse, in her opinion, didn’t classify as such. Especially at this hour.</p><p>“I named it Bern,” Jack explained, his cheeks colouring slightly at his admission. </p><p>“Jack!” Phryne stared at him, gobsmacked. “How long has this been going on for?” </p><p>She had stayed the night more than a few times now but this was the first she was hearing of “Bern”. </p><p>“On and off for a few months?” Jack replied sheepishly. “I just saw him outside one day and he looked like he’d just been in a fight, his ear was bleeding a little and then… well anyway. He likes cheese.”</p><p>"Well, he's a mouse," Phryne stated dryly as she considered this new information. Quickly deciding that her partner trying to befriend a mouse was more amusing than actually worrying, Phryne padded towards where Jack was lying on the ground, a plate with cheese sitting just inside the open door out to his garden. </p><p>“Aren’t you worried it’ll run inside the house?” Phryne asked, scrunching up her nose. She didn’t particularly mind rodents of all sizes, but the thought of having one inside the house was unpleasant regardless. </p><p>“Well, the thought did cross my mind.” </p><p>“... but?” </p><p>“But I don’t want the neighbors to see me.” Jack blushed a little more and Phryne suppressed a snort. He really was an adorable man. </p><p>“You know, I think I’d also like to meet Bern,” she stated with a grin and Jack smiled, patting the ground next to him. Phryne wrinkled her forehead at the prospect of lying on the cold hard ground, and knelt down, climbing onto Jack's back instead.</p><p>“What’s the plan here?” Jack asked in an amused voice, her weight just this side of comfortable to have on top of him, pressing him into the wooden floorboards.</p><p>“Making us one big lump instead of two. Wouldn’t want to confuse or scare Bern after all. This way he’ll just think you’ve gained a few pounds and decided to broaden your color scheme,” Phryne explained with a grin.</p><p>Jack snorted, resting his chin on his hand again as they settled down, intently watching the grass outside. </p><p>“So…” Phryne whispered after a few minutes, her breath pleasantly caressing his ear. “How long does this usually take?”</p><p>“Patience, Miss Fisher,” Jack just murmured before falling silent again. The sight of Bern nibbling on the cheese would be worth the wait, he knew. Jack wasn’t even sure how this had become a habit, but there were worse ways of spending the occasional morning, he figured. And it was nice to have a little friend, though in all fairness Bern probably didn’t care a jot about him. </p><p>Jack felt Phryne’s head get slightly heavier on his shoulder as another few minutes passed and smiled. Patience had never particularly been her strong suit, neither had mornings. Though after some more time passed without any sight of Bern, even Jack was seriously contemplating giving up, the urge to carry Phryne back to bed and spend his morning there with her slowly but insistently getting stronger. </p><p>And then suddenly a small familiar snout appeared in the grass, followed by a wriggling body as Bern slowly approached the door, stopping just outside the house as he eyed the sight in front of him carefully. Jack held his breath, hoping the bright red of Phryne’s robe wouldn’t scare the little fella off, but, after short contemplation, Bern started walking again, eagerly hopping onto the plate, his little hands already reaching for the cheese. </p><p>Jack watched with an affectionate smile as Bern nibbled on the large chunk, entirely comfortable where he was sitting despite being barely a meter away from people. Phryne’s breaths were slow and steady against Jack’s neck and he wished he could wake her so she could see the mouse but any sound would have scared Bern away, so he just kept watching in silence, enjoying the moment.</p><p>Eventually the piece of cheese was small enough for Bern to carry and after one last glance at Jack, which Jack chose to interpret as thanks, Bern dragged the remainder of his treat off the plate and onto the grass, disappearing into the garden. </p><p>Jack smiled, his smile growing wider when Phryne let out a tiny snore in his ear. After being in their position for a good half hour he now felt his ribs begin to ache and he carefully moved his hips side to side, wriggling Phryne on top of him to wake her up.</p><p>“Phryne?”</p><p>“Hm?” She grumbled, pressing her nose into his neck and making no move to get off of him. </p><p>“Let’s go back to bed, alright?” </p><p>“Hmmm, but you’re comfortable,” she smiled, kissing him softly behind his ear in the way she knew he liked. </p><p>Jack shivered, her kiss giving him yet another incentive besides comfort to get them to bed.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry love, but you’re not.” </p><p>Phryne huffed in offence but slowly slid off to one side of him, her head now resting in the crook of his bent arm, her face turned up towards him, her eyes closed but a smile on her face. Jack leaned down, unable to resist kissing her, especially not when she looked like this, her cheeks flushed from sleep, her hair messier than usual and her lips bare. </p><p>Phryne hummed into his mouth as their kiss lingered, the sun that was creeping up over the trees warming their skin through the open garden door. She raised a hand to Jack’s cheek, softly stroking over his morning stubble as they pulled apart, Jack peppering her face with small kisses, ending his attack with a peck to the tip of her nose. Phryne enjoyed the attention, and then suddenly remembered why they were on the kitchen floor. </p><p>“Wait, was Bern already here?” </p><p>“You missed the entire thing,” Jack smiled gently and Phryne pouted. “It was very adorable, but then again, so are you, so I am twice as lucky today.” </p><p>Phryne’s eyes narrowed at the description and she pushed herself up on her elbows, her robe falling open around her cleavage revealing what she had gone to bed in, namely nothing. Jack swallowed, his gaze automatically drawn to the soft curve of her breast and the darker circle of her nipple. </p><p>“Adorable, huh?” Phryne teased as she followed his gaze, her eyes glinting dangerously when he returned his focus to her face.</p><p>“Very.” He maintained, his face serious. It was true, though the adorableness was now outweighed by sheer sex appeal. How she managed so switch so quickly between the two he’d never know. </p><p>“Says the Detective Inspector trying to befriend a wild mouse on his kitchen floor.” </p><p>Jack smiled widely. He didn’t think anyone but Phryne had ever thought to call him adorable, albeit indirectly this time, and he was surprised by how good it felt. Phryne laughed when she saw his smitten expression and laid back down on the ground, though this time on her back, her hand at her clavicle, her skin illuminated by the rays of sunlight invading the room. </p><p>“Maybe that makes us just right for each other,” she suggested innocently, while the way her fingers were stroking her neck were anything but innocent, especially when she moved them downwards, smoothing the already loose fabric of her robe off to the side to reveal her right breast. </p><p>“Maybe we should keep exploring that hypothesis,” Jack murmured, dipping his head to take her tempting flesh into his mouth, his tongue flicking out against the hard nub of her nipple while his teeth scraped the soft underside of her breast. Phryne sighed, her hand threading through his hair to hold him closer. </p><p>Jack was suddenly reminded of Bern nibbling on the cheese and muffled his snort in her flesh. Maybe he really was a little too invested in the mouse.</p><p>“What?” Phryne asked, amused. </p><p>“Nothing,” Jack assured her with a shake of his head, moving up her body to kiss her again, firmly sweeping his tongue against hers, his free hand moving to expose her other breast, rolling that nipple between his fingers until Phryne’s hips were shifting around restlessly. Her arm wrapped strongly around his waist and the next thing knew Jack was on top of her, his growing erection pushing against the bare juncture of her thighs, Phryne’s robe parted in the middle to reveal almost all of her.</p><p>“Here?” Jack asked, just to be sure she didn’t want to relocate to the bedroom, but getting his definitive answer when Phryne grasped the bottom of his jumper to pull it over his head. When her fingers stroked over his nipples, Jack was unable to stop himself from pulsing his hips against her, making them both shiver.</p><p>“Are you afraid Bern will see us?” Phryne teased mercilessly from beneath him and Jack thrust a little harder against her in retribution for her cheek. She gasped in delight, her head falling back even as her hands went to his pajama bottoms, shoving them down his hips to free his cock, already pressing eagerly into her touch. </p><p>“I’m more worried about neighbors overhearing us,” Jack growled against her neck, his cock now sliding slickly against her folds, its underside lubricated by her arousal. “Or, well, overhearing you, to be more accurate.” </p><p>Phryne narrowed her eyes at him once more and then shifted her hips abruptly, lifting them up and twisting them slightly until suddenly Jack was inside of her, the first slide of his cock against her wet and tight inner walls unbelievably good. He groaned loudly, only realizing that fact when he felt Phryne chuckle against him, around him. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s me they’ll hear, Inspector?” She breathed, her breath hitching when Jack thrust his hips once, sliding smoothly out and back inside of her. </p><p>“If I’m doing it right,” he smirked and then proceeded to shag her so thoroughly Phryne thought she was floating outside of her body. She knew she was moaning, and she was trying to stay quiet, she really was, but when Jack dropped his hand between them, his thumb circling her clit as he pulsed against her, she was lost. She clenched around him as her body tightened, her back arching up towards him, little whimpers escaping her before the tension released and she felt Jack’s lips clamping over hers to muffle her cries as she shook around him, her climax sweeping over her for long seconds as he kept thrusting into her quivering body.</p><p>Phryne’s hands were like claws against his back, her nails digging into his skin as she continued to flutter around him. Jack made to remove his hand from her clit so he could thrust harder to reach his own completion, but in his rush to pull his fingers away he swept his thumb against her sensitive nub a little harder than he had intended. Phryne jerked against him, her inner muscles clenching around him once again, hard, and Jack came with a roar, shuddering against Phryne as he pumped himself into her. </p><p>When his own tremors had subsided, he dropped his head to her chest, breathing heavily, feeling her laugh beneath him. </p><p>“I’m not sure we were all that quiet,” she gasped out as she caught her breath, her fingers tunneling back into his hair, softly tugging on the wild strands. </p><p>“Maybe Bern at least enjoyed the show,” Jack returned without thinking seeing as his brain capacity was currently significantly limited, immediately wincing at his own words.</p><p>“I should hope so,” Phryne snorted. “Though maybe we should leave Bern out of our more intimate activities from now on.” </p><p>Jack nodded emphatically.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've done some thinking again and while some prompts this month will be whumpy, I think this year more than any other year just calls for a bit of light-hearted silliness and fluff/smut. So I hope that outside of those whumpy prompts, which I will still try to make as happy as possible, I can achieve some of that lightness here. </p><p>Also, regarding why I chose "Bern" as the mouse's name, it is the name of one of the protagonists in "Riders of the Purple Sage", which is apparently the most popular Zane Grey novel (? Wikipedia told me so at least, have not read it myself).<br/>Heaven knows I'm tempted to name every animal I come across either Phryne or Jack so maybe Jack would be tempted to do the same 😊</p><p>ALSO, thank you SO so much for all your comments and kudos so far, they make my day and make it so much easier to keep going and push myself! ❤️ I might fall behind on responding for a few days throughout but I promise I will respond to each and every single comment eventually!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to Arlome for the idea of Jack in a tux!! </p><p>Rated G (which came as a surprise to myself, honestly)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Jack, why didn’t you tell me you arrested som…” Phryne Fisher stopped short after having breezed into Jack’s office, greeted by the unexpected sight of the detective inspector in a tuxedo.</p><p>Jack once again thought that ‘freight train’ was a rather accurate description for the lady detective. </p><p>“It’s been a rather busy day, Miss Fisher. Besides, you evidently heard about the arrest through other sources,” he answered her incomplete question with a wry smile. Jack raised his chin, his hands going to adjust the bowtie around his neck, growing slightly self-conscious as Phryne watched his every move. He hadn't intended to change at the station but had brought the tuxedo along that morning in case something came up. </p><p>“Was there something else you needed? I’m late for an event,” Jack asked, watching as Phryne straightened, the cogs in her mind visibly turning behind those clever eyes of hers. </p><p>“An event, Jack? You wouldn’t happen to be going to the Fireman and Policeman’s Ball?” Dot had been fussing over what dress to wear for weeks now, which was how Phryne was aware of the date. She hadn't known Jack would be attending, though.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, I am.” Jack replied simply, watching Phryne perch herself on his desk and lean forward in a way that indicated his interrogation was only beginning. </p><p>“You didn’t tell me you were going,” she started, almost accusatory in tone.</p><p>“I…” Jack was thrown off briefly as this was the first time Phryne seemed to take interest in what he did with his freetime outside of their nightcaps.</p><p>“You routinely don’t tell me where you go,” he returned. If she wanted to act like he had an obligation to inform her of his movements then he could give her a taste of her own medicine. It worked, and Phryne grimaced at the thought of reporting to him. </p><p>“Why would I tell you… <em>Oh</em>, I see.” She pouted. “Fair enough, Jack. But this is different.” </p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“It’s an official event, for one thing. And I didn’t think you’d be going, seeing as you don’t…” she trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable with her own question. </p><p>“Yes?” Jack smirked, knowing what she had wanted to say. </p><p>“Seeing as you don’t have a partner,” she finished, her eyebrows raised. </p><p>“Since it's an official event, as you pointed out, I would be wise to make an appearance, wave at the commissioner, all of that,” Jack replied and Phryne blushed slightly as she realized that she somehow hadn't considered Jack's professional reasons for attending the ball. The oversight was most unlike her, really, and she almost missed his next words.</p><p>“Besides, I have a date.” </p><p>That bit of new information was enough to stun even Phryne Fisher into silence and she shifted uncomfortably as she tried to cover her rather visceral reaction. It had been ridiculous to think that Jack spent his evenings pining for her, not that she had imagined him doing so, of course not. She knew that Jack was an attractive man with many interested women, she was sure. Besides, as much as he seemed to want her at times, he was the one keeping their relationship from progressing with his <em>stupid</em> self-restraint and his <em>stupid</em> refusal to touch her, and... Phryne remembered that just yesterday <em>she</em> was the one that had been sitting alone in her parlour in the hopes that he would come by, instead of going out dancing. He never had showed up. The thought that she, Phryne Fisher, was pining for a man while he was out with some other woman left her feeling slightly hysterical. But she couldn't really believe Jack would be the type.</p><p>“You… you do?” She asked, hating how unsteady her voice sounded.  </p><p>Jack raised an amused eyebrow at her rather poor attempt to conceal her feelings on the matter but quickly decided to take pity on her. It was funny, really. They weren’t even in a relationship, and yet they were somehow committed to each other. He noticed it in his own actions, and when he really looked he saw it reflected in her behaviour as well. He wasn't sure when they had become so connected, unable to stray too far from each other, but they were here now, an unspoken bond and promise between them. <em>I'll wait until we're ready. </em>They had been waiting for a long time. </p><p>Phryne was still looking at him and while Jack felt strangely powerful in possessing the ability to make Phryne Fisher jealous, he couldn’t stand to see her upset over the utterly impossible thought of him seeing someone else. As much as they both liked to tease, she had to know just how unlikely that scenario was. </p><p>“I do and he’s extremely handsome, you’d like him I’m sure,” Jack smirked and watched as confusion, followed by relief, and then confusion again, passed over Phryne’s face. </p><p>“I’m not following,” she admitted. </p><p>“Well, you might be surprised to hear this, but I do have friends. Sergeant Robert Wilson from City Central being one of them.”</p><p>“I thought he was married?” She recalled hearing about the man before. In fact it had been in relation to his good looks, though she already had her sights set on another attractive policeman, namely the one currently in front of her.</p><p>“Recently divorced. Which means he is without a partner as well.” </p><p>“So you're what… two bachelors out for a night of fun?” She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively, significantly more at ease now that she knew who Jack's "date" was, but while Jack threw her a look, he didn’t rise to take the bait.</p><p>“Well, Robbie did mention he wasn’t opposed to meeting a new… acquaintance at the ball.”</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“I think I have about enough acquaintances for now.” He smiled, his eyes firmly on hers.</p><p>Phryne relaxed slightly further, appeased by his explanation. </p><p>“So out of curiosity, why didn’t you ask anyone out?” she asked, her suggestion, that he should have asked <em>her, </em>clear. </p><p>“I did. I asked Robbie in order to get him out of his slump.” </p><p>“Not what I meant.”</p><p>“My bad.” Jack smiled knowingly and then tilted his head as he considered his next words. “To be honest, I wasn’t sure she’d say yes.” </p><p>Phryne ignored the small flutter in her belly, firmly pushing any doubts that he was referring to someone else aside. It had to be her. </p><p>“Why do you say that?” </p><p>“Because she’s as headstrong as she is beautiful, and never does anything she doesn't want to do.”</p><p>Jack had stopped fussing with the sleeves of his tuxedo, his expression slightly shy. He was telling the truth; he <em>had</em> considered asking her, but had dismissed the idea as silly. The invitation screamed commitment, which he knew Phryne was somewhat averse to, especially given that they were not even in a "casual" relationship yet. Add to that the fact that their joint appearance would send the rumour mills spiralling further out of control than they already were and Phryne calling the ball pretentious and unnecessary.  Considering all those factors, Jack had been certain that Phryne would have declined his offer and he wanted to spare himself the embarrassment of having asked her in the first place. Besides, he’d been attending the ball alone for several years now.</p><p>While he was once again convincing himself that not asking her had been the right thing to do, Phryne was still processing his compliment. Jack had never called her beautiful before. In fact, he’d never called her anything even remotely close to that. It was ridiculous how significant it felt, given that he usually kept his feelings to himself. As did she, Phryne realized, now determined to return the gesture.</p><p>“I’m sure whoever she is, she wouldn’t have been able to say 'no' to such a handsome policeman.” </p><p>“And I’m sure we both know that’s not true,” Jack smirked and Phryne grinned, shrugging in silent agreement.</p><p>“Come here,” she waved her hand and Jack had taken a few steps towards her before he even registered he was walking. He stopped halfway, narrowing his eyes, and Phryne rolled her eyes at his suspicion. “Your bowtie is crooked.” </p><p>And while Jack knew fully well that he could have fixed his bowtie himself, the thought of Phryne's hands on him drew him closer automatically, like a moth to a flame.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“It is nice to be asked, for the record,” Phryne murmured quietly as he stood in front of her, her hands gently tugging the fabric around his neck into place. </p><p>Jack smiled, thinking that while Phryne Fisher never did anything she didn’t want to do, she was always, always, asked. It was a matter of pride for her, he was sure.</p><p>“Good for the ego?” He teased, earning himself a sharp yank around his neck. “Ow! Alright, I'm sorry.” He registered the hurt in Phryne's eyes as she looked up at him and suddenly considered that in this instance her ego may not be involved.</p><p>“So." He began. "What if I asked her now?”</p><p>“Now?” Phryne’s hands stilled.</p><p>“Well... yes.”</p><p>“She would say that she’s hardly dressed for a fancy ball.” </p><p>“She looks stunning to me," he commented softly, sweeping his eyes over the green silk hugging her form. Phryne felt she really could get used to the compliments. She had the distinct feeling that they would never feel ordinary, coming from Jack. </p><p>“And to that, Inspector, she would say that you are no expert in women’s fashion,” Phryne smiled gently, finally having straightened the bowtie but leaving her hands on him, letting her palms rest warmly on his chest, her eyes on her fingers. She was sure that if she raised them to his, she would see her own feelings reflected in his gaze and then she’d be helpless to do anything but kiss him, which would leave them… well she didn’t know where it would leave them, exactly, and the thought scared her.</p><p>“Besides, you have a buddy to cheer up.” </p><p>As if on cue, the sound of the front door to the station opening rang through the almost empty building.</p><p>“Jack?” </p><p>“Come on in, Robbie,” Jack shouted out, giving Phryne a long look filled with several emotions she wasn’t sure how to untangle, before he stepped away from her, leaving her hands to fall back into her lap. </p><p>They both looked equally disappointed at the interruption as the door opened and an admittedly very attractive man stepped into the room, the look of surprise on his face at seeing Phryne in the office with Jack quickly replaced by a grin. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company, Jack,” he smiled, stepping forward to shake Phryne’s hand and introducing himself to her before he retreated towards the door again, glancing at his friend. </p><p>“I’ll just wait outside, whenever you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Off you go, then,” Phryne smiled at Jack when Robbie had disappeared again, gathering her purse as she hopped off his desk. She felt they had been making real headway just now and sincerely hoped that they could pick up their conversation again at a later time. Maybe when Jack wasn't wearing a tuxedo so she could think more clearly.</p><p>“I’ll ask next time. About the ball.” Jack blurted out, not sure what else to say.</p><p>“A year from now?” Her eyes lit up almost imperceptibly.</p><p>“That’s when the next ball is.”</p><p>Phryne tilted her head as she considered this.  “Lucky woman,” she then smiled, both of them knowing full well that she was said woman, and moved forward to tug on his bowtie once again before turning around to head towards the door while Jack still grappled with her statement. </p><p>“Phryne,” her name was out of his mouth before he could stop it.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I… would very much like to continue this conversation.” <em>Now, preferably</em>, he thought.</p><p>Phryne's expression softened and she closed the distance between them again, running one hand up his chest as she stepped close, their bodies almost touching. </p><p>“Enjoy your night, Jack, show your face, dance with some beautiful women, help Robbie meet someone.” She smiled up at him, her eyes tender. “I’m not going anywhere.” </p><p>It was the first time either of them had acknowledged directly that she was the woman he had been referring to, that they were talking about <em> them,</em> but it barely mattered at this point. </p><p>“I want to kiss you,” Jack murmured, slightly overcome, but made no move to do so, knowing he wouldn't make it to the ball if he touched her. </p><p>Phryne processed his confession with an admirable amount of composure. “But you won’t?” She whispered quietly, sensing his restraint even as she dropped her gaze to his lips.</p><p>“I can’t. I won’t be able to stop kissing you.”</p><p>“How do you know?” She asked with a slight smile, raising her eyes back to his and Jack merely tilted his head. They both knew.</p><p>Phryne sighed, patting his chest before stepping back and putting some much needed space between them. They had waited long enough, they could wait another few hours. <em>Only a few hours</em>, Phryne suddenly realized. Then he would be in her arms, possibly in her bed. She felt giddy at the thought and held out her hand for Jack to take, pulling him out of his office with her as their fingers intertwined.</p><p>“Come by Wardlow later?” She asked quietly as they headed past the empty front desk, slowing their pace to steal as many seconds as possible before he had to leave. </p><p>“I don’t know how late the ball will run,” Jack replied honestly, still dreading the night ahead of him, now more than before.</p><p>“I don’t care what time.” </p><p>They reached the main doors and Jack turned to face Phryne again, their hands still connected as they looked at each other, unsure of how to part ways. Phryne eventually leaned up to press a lingering kiss against Jack's cheek and he swept his thumb over the back of her palm before releasing her. <em>Soon. </em></p><p>"I'll see you later then."</p><p>"I'm looking forward to it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Teeth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, thank you so much for the feedback on the last chapter, I didn't think people would enjoy it so much but now I want to write morrreee of it/ like it. ☺️ </p><p>That said, today's chapter is definitely not G. Couldn't help myself. Rated E.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Jack nodded at Hugh as his constable passed him in the locker room of the police gymnasium. He wiped the sweat off his neck and shoulders, already looking forward to a hot shower to relax his muscles. He had already been sore before getting to the gym, but Jack had welcomed the exercise anyway as it helped distract him from thoughts he really shouldn't be having anywhere but in private. Last night with Phryne had been particularly memorable.</p><p>Hugh suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going to Jack’s shoulder and Jack turned his head in confusion, seeing the edges of a sharp bruise out of the corner of his eye. Two lines of bruises actually, quite recognizable as tooth marks, and Jack was suddenly viscerally aware of what, or rather <em>who,</em> had caused them. He hadn’t had time this morning to really look in the mirror after sleeping through his alarm and almost being late to the station (leave it to Phryne to leave him THAT tired). Phryne hadn't looked at him either, rolling over without opening her eyes as he had left for work.</p><p>Hugh obviously had no clue as to the actual cause of Jack’s injury, his eyebrow furrowed in concern. “Were you in a fight, sir?” He asked, slightly shocked at the intensity of the bruise on his superior's skin. It seemed fresh, mostly still purple and blue around the edges. </p><p>“Uh, not exactly. Don’t worry about it, Collins, I’m alright.” Jack waved him off, wanting anything but to keep talking about the bruise, though he doubted Hugh would guess it's origin even in his wildest dreams. Hugh nodded quickly and bit his tongue to keep from asking anything else before heading towards the boxing corner, determined to ask Dot's opinion on the matter when he got home.</p><p>Jack watched as his constable walked away and then raised his hand to his shoulder, lightly running his fingers over the markings. Phryne hadn’t broken the skin, and thank goodness for that, but he’d be carrying a reminder of the previous night for a while to come, that was for sure. He wouldn’t trade the pain for anything, however; the slight pain on his shoulder reminding him of the way she’d clung onto him last night, her nails digging into his back, probably leaving marks there too. She had tugged on his hair too, hard, as Jack had slammed her against the wall, his hips lifting her up to have gravity drop her back down onto his cock, their vigorous movements leaving both of them incoherent and sweaty, panting against each other as they fucked themselves into oblivion. And then Phryne had come, so forcefully it had knocked her breath out of her lungs, and had muffled her cries in his shoulder. He’d felt the sting of her teeth but it had only spurred him on to thrust more vigorously, making her bite down harder in return as they climbed together, Phryne for a second time, until they both shattered, sliding onto the ground in a tangled heap of limbs in the aftermath.</p><p>Jack realized he must have had a faraway look on his face as a passing officer gave him an odd look and shook himself off, clearing his throat. These thoughts would have to wait. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The plans he had originally had for the evening, involving him and Phryne not even making it to dinner, were derailed by a case that kept him at the station until long past dinner. When he had eventually gotten to Wardlow, he had made himself a plate of the leftover food before heading up to Phryne's boudoir, stilling his hunger while they chatted about their day, their conversation ending with and him falling asleep, his head in her lap.</p><p>Jack wasn’t sure what time it was when he was awoken by a sharp gasp from Phryne, currently trying to undress him for bed, and he opened his eyes blearily to see what had surprised her. She had pushed his shirt off his shoulder and now saw his bruise for the first time, her forehead creasing. She noticed he was awake and watching her and now looked even more apologetic.</p><p>“Jack, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Jack waved it off, his voice still thick from sleep. “It’ll be gone in a few days. I rather enjoyed everything leading up to it.” He added with a grin that Phryne was quick to kiss off his face as she, too, was reminded of last night's activities. </p><p>“I did get a little carried away,” she murmured, as if he didn’t already know that, before capturing his lips with hers again, sucking on his bottom lip. Jack moaned and moved his head off of her lap, pulling Phryne down alongside him by her waist to get a better angle. He rolled halfway on top of her, their kiss deepening further as their bodies recognized the position they were in. Phryne’s fingers went to his shoulders to pull him further on top of her and Jack winced as she inadvertently pressed against the bruise. She let up immediately and Jack moved in for another kiss, not wanting to linger on the issue, but Phryne dodged his lips. He moaned in protest but pulled back, propping himself up on his elbow to look down at her, her hair spread against the mattress and her lips slightly swollen. </p><p>“I really am feeling very repentant,” Phryne stated, and if the look in her eyes hadn’t been enough to hint at what she was referring to, the hand currently sneaking down his chest towards his waistband definitely was. The fact that she seemed to like focusing on his pleasure still stunned Jack, though in all fairness, she was never left unsatisfied either way. </p><p>Jack smiled and let himself get pushed onto his back by her eager hands as Phryne rolled with him, coming to sit astride his groin, her hands smoothing over the singlet still covering his chest. She pushed up the fabric to reveal his skin, leaning forward to drop soft kisses on his nipples, the sensation, combined with her fingers stroking down his ribs causing Jack’s cock to harden significantly, pushing up against Phryne. </p><p>She smiled and kissed her way across his pectorals and his collarbones, her soft breasts flattening against his chest as she leaned down. Jack sighed in contentment, letting his own hands run over her silk covered hips and thighs, pressing her just slightly down onto him. </p><p>“Hm,” Phryne murmured as she reached his bruise. “Shall I kiss it better for you?” </p><p>“The magical healing powers of your lips, Miss Fisher?” Jack smirked, his eyes closed. </p><p>“They seem to possess some power alright,” she replied cheekily, rolling her hips against him once and Jack laughed, immediately reminded of her ‘powers'.</p><p>“Do your worst, then.” </p><p>Phryne grinned and then gently pressed her lips to his mottled skin, her touch feather-light. She increased her pressure gradually, noting his rather enthusiastic reaction whenever she pushed her lips against him just a little bit harder, his hands tightening eagerly on her hips. </p><p>Soon enough Jack's breathing had deepened, his hips shifting against her and Phryne finally shifted off of his lap to kiss her way across and down his chest. She applied a bit more teeth to her kisses than she usually would have, but judging by his sighs Jack wasn’t complaining, his hands now caressing her shoulders as she reached his navel.</p><p>He opened his eyes just a tiny bit, swallowing as he looked at Phryne, her hands at his waistband as she knelt between his legs, her butt raised in the air. The look on her face, as per usual, was what did him in though, and he arched into her touch as she freed him from his trousers and began stroking him. </p><p>When her lips wrapped around his crown it felt like heaven and Phryne proceeded to prove the power her mouth possessed until Jack was clutching the sheets, trying to keep from spending. He moaned, low and desperate when Phryne began swirling her tongue around his head, pumping his shaft with one hand while her other dropped down to cup his balls. </p><p>“Hnngh, Phryne,” he brought out and she released him with a wet pop, her reddened lips smiling up at him as her hand kept moving around him.</p><p>“Enough of that.” While her mouth was heavenly, he didn’t think anything could ever be better than coming apart with her pulsing around him, her own cries in his ear. And today, after the bruise had reminded him of last night’s coupling for the entire day, that was what he wanted. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Phryne pouted, almost reluctant to let go of him. She liked his cock and liked making him come even more. She could feel her own wetness along her thighs, however, and it didn’t take much more than another nod from Jack for her to crawl up his body, shedding her robe along the way. </p><p>Jack sat up slightly to pull his shirt and singlet over his head, moving his arms back down just as Phryne pressed herself against him, sighing at the feeling of his skin against hers. Jack could feel the wetness of her folds slicking his heated skin and wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her buttocks. </p><p>Phryne grinned and kissed him, sweeping her tongue through his mouth possessively as she caught a glimpse of the bruise again. She really hadn’t intended to bite him that hard, hadn’t intended to bite him at all, but whatever he had done with his hips yesterday had temporarily melted parts of her brain and left her body to take over.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> sorry you’ll have to walk around with a bruise, Jack,” she smiled, not sounding altogether sorry, as she moved her hips against him, never taking him inside but teasing him with the possibility every time she reached the tip of his cock. “Though I suppose it’s in an easily hidden location.” </p><p>Jack groaned and his grip on her hips tightened as he tried to direct her movements. “Funny you should say that,” he gasped out a laugh. “I only noticed because Collins pointed it out to me in the locker room.” </p><p>That did it. Phryne stilled and then burst out laughing, her shaking movements on top of him doing nothing to ease Jack’s arousal, and yet he couldn’t contain his own grin. </p><p>“What did you say to him?” She asked when she could breathe again, bucking against him when her clit passed over a ridge on his cock. </p><p>“He… anngh,” Jack paused for breath as Phryne finally took him inside of her, her butt nestling down against his balls as she pulsed just slightly around him. “He asked if I had been in a fight.” He brought out, his arms tightening around Phryne as she began to move, lifting herself up and sliding back down his aching flesh.</p><p>They both gasped as he bottomed out inside her again and Phryne kissed him messily before pulling back and pushing him down to lie flat on the mattress, giving her more room to move. </p><p>“A fight of passion perhaps?” </p><p>“I’d call it a dance,” Jack smiled, raising his hips in time with her thrusts, their rhythm perfectly in sync. </p><p>“Even last night?” Phryne smiled down at him as she braced herself on his chest, her fingers just barely grazing the bruise. </p><p>“Especially last night,” Jack returned with a slight moan, pushing his shoulder further against her touch. </p><p>“You continue to surprise me,” Phryne admitted with a sly smirk as she obliged him, pressing into his skin as they continued to move against each other, their movements speeding up slightly as their pleasure built.</p><p>“Every touch against that bruise reminds me of last night,” Jack explained, moving one hand to cup her breast, catching her nipple between two fingers. “You were out of this world.” </p><p>“And yet you’re the one with a bruise,” Phryne returned, smiling tenderly at him at his compliment. He’d been rather magnificent last night as well; still was at this moment as he thrust into her harder, curling his pelvis into her. Phryne gasped, reaching out to steady herself on the mattress to keep from falling over top of him before grinding back against him, hard. </p><p>“Only… <em>oh god</em>, only because I wasn’t able to keep my mouth in one place with all the work I was doing.” He teased between moans and Phryne narrowed her eyes, both at his statement and the fact that he remained coherent despite his eyes being closed, his neck arched back in pleasure. Beautiful man.</p><p>“A hardship, for sure,” Phryne whispered and let her arms bend slightly, her muscles shaking with the effort of holding herself up while they kept fucking, until her breast was just above his chin. She nudged him with her nipple and Jack opened his eyes, his pupils dilating further as he realized what she wanted. Not just giving him permission to do, actually <em>wanted</em> him to do. </p><p>“Maybe less teeth,” Phryne instructed on a whimper as he curled his hips just so, and Jack jerked his head once in acknowledgement before fastening his mouth to the fuller underside of her breast, suckling hard. Phryne pulsed against him and moaned, grinding her clit against his pubic bone as she felt her climax build, propelled by the sting of Jack’s mouth on her. He was still moving smoothly in and out of her, thrusting his hips while keeping the rest of his body still and holding her tight against him, her whimpers in his ear. </p><p>“Hmmm, yes, Jack, keep… there<em>, there,” </em>the last word turned into a chant as Phryne broke, her orgasm rolling over her in waves as she clenched around him over and over again. Her fingers were buried in his hair, tugging hard as her entire body shook and she soon heard him groan, feeling his teeth bared against her flesh as he climaxed, his hips pressed tightly into hers from below. </p><p>Phryne gently kissed the bruise on his shoulder before relaxing onto him, enjoying the feeling of him softening inside of her as the sweat on their bodies cooled. Eventually Jack nudged her hip and she slid off to the side, staying nestled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>“Are we matching now?” She asked with a sleepy smile, making no move to check.</p><p>Jack chuckled and pulled back, cupping her breast and dipping his head to see the small bruise already visible on her skin. </p><p>“I believe we are.” He grinned, pulling the covers over them as he snuggled back against her. While the bite mark on him and the small bruise on her breast didn't match in physical appearance, they had been created under the same circumstances, their meaning clear.</p><p>“Good. Though, for the record, I find all our moments together memorable, love bites or no.” </p><p>“Less confusing for Collins, without the marks.”</p><p>Phryne snorted. “He’ll grow less naïve soon enough.” </p><p>“Miss Williams is not you.” Jack argued. </p><p>“No, but love can be quite overwhelming for anyone.” Phryne smiled against his skin. There was no need to say anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, as it happens the next three days I will be busy the entire day with real life things. I will try my absolute best to post anyway but realistically that might not happen so this is the explanation for why there might not be a chapter until Sunday. Will catch up on the prompts as soon as I have time again though. And maybe I'll manage somehow against all odds. 🙃</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Throw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, I think I'm back! Here's Day 9. Chapters might be a bit shorter until I get completely back on track.</p><p>Once again GIANT thank you to Arlome for the idea.</p><p>Rated M. Maybe T. Idk with these ratings sometimes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p>Phryne examined herself in the mirror, unable to keep a smile off her face as she did so. Last night had been incredible, everything she had dreamed of and more. </p><p>As she looked at herself she remembered everything, could almost still feels his hands and mouth on her, her tousled hair reminding her of the way Jack had first tangled his fingers in it, pulling her close to kiss her, <em>really</em> kiss her. Her flushed cheeks and tingling lips reminded her of everything that had come afterwards. Phryne smoothed away the collar of her robe to reveal a small mark just above her collarbone, placed there by Jack as he had come apart inside of her and she shivered slightly at the memory.</p><p>The only thing missing from making this morning feel like a fairtyale were the birds, Phryne decided, grabbing her hairbrush to at least attempt to fix the mess on her head before she headed back into the bedroom. Jack had still been asleep when she had gotten up to use the toilet, in fairness it was still early and they'd stayed up late, and she intended to keep him in bed for a whole while longer. Now that they had finally taken this step she wanted to make the most of it and explore every part of him that she had been denied access to before as soon and as thoroughly as possible.</p><p>Humming happily, Phryne wrapped her robe around her, the belt having fallen off somewhere in the bedroom, but it didn’t really matter. She wasn’t intending on keeping the garment on for long. She headed back into her boudoir with a grin, immediately greeted by the sight of Jack. Not in bed, where she wanted him, however, but standing up and currently pulling on his underwear. </p><p>
  <em> Well, that wouldn’t do. </em>
</p><p>“Do you have somewhere more interesting to be, Jack?” She asked, amused and yet slightly hurt that he was planning on leaving, by the looks of it. </p><p>Jack’s head snapped up as she spoke and the joy that lept into his eyes left her unable to be upset with him. </p><p>“There you are,” he smiled widely, stepping closer and pulling her in for a kiss that Phryne willingly melted into. </p><p>“Why are you escaping from my bed, Inspector Robinson?” Phryne murmured in between soft kisses.</p><p>“Work. I’m sorry, I didn’t know this would happen.” Jack blushed slightly as he recalled them finally giving in to their mutual attraction the previous evening. He wouldn't trade it for the world.  </p><p>“So after everything,” Phryne waved her hands around with a pout, “you can’t take a day off?”</p><p>“There’s a new constable that needs instruction, I didn’t plan for… well it’s just bad timing, really.” Jack explained, quickly correcting himself when he saw her face. “Not <em> this </em>, of course. This was… well unexpected, but if you ever hear me complain about it please have me committed.” </p><p>Phryne tilted her head, slightly appeased by his words, but she couldn’t quite hide her disappointment. </p><p>“I just… I thought we could have breakfast together. Lounge around in bed. And then…” she trailed off, her hands running over the chiseled muscles of his abdomen and Jack let out a pained groan at all the heavenly things she was describing, his frustration softening Phryne's mood just a little.</p><p>“Phryne.”</p><p>“Hm?” She hadn’t taken her hands off of him, her palms sliding smoothly over his chest while her robe slid open gradually without her hands to keep it in place. The sight was not helping Jack’s resolve. </p><p>“I’m never going to want to work a day in my life again if you are the alternative.” </p><p>“Oh.” She grinned. “Well, no worries, we'll just have to keep working together.” </p><p>Jack shook his head, his eyes dropping to her chest where one of her nipples was slowly coming into view. His hand reached out before he could stop it. Being able to look at her, much less touch her, was a privilege so new to him that he would have been a fool to waste it. Though he’d be a fool to ever waste an opportunity to touch her, even if they were together 30 years.</p><p>
  <em> Whoa, slow down there, Robinson, you’ve spent one night in her bed and already you’re planning your retirement? </em>
</p><p>Trying to recover from his mind getting away from him rather disturbingly, Jack bent down for another kiss, smiling when Phryne’s arms wrapped fully around him and pulled him close, their bare chests brushing against each other. </p><p>“I really am sorry,” Jack mumbled. “But today I do have to go. I’ll take a day off tomorrow, I promise.” </p><p>“But Jaaaack,” Phryne whined, having been certain that her usual methods of persuasion would work. Apparently not. But in that case… </p><p>She pulled away under the pretense of having resolved herself to him leaving, subtly glancing around to spot his various clothes scattered around her bedroom. The window was still open from when she had aired out the stuffy sex-filled air at some point during the night. Perfect. She was moving before he had a chance to.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Phryne... what are you doing?” </p><p>By the time Jack had finished his question, Phryne was already standing at the window, his clothes in hand with a triumphant look on her face as she held them outside.</p><p>“Either you stay or the clothes go.” </p><p>“Phryne.” Jack’s eyes narrowed. He really did have to get to the station at some point, but for now couldn't help but be flattered by her attempts of keeping him there with her.</p><p>“Please?” She asked nicely, despite her holding his clothes hostage. </p><p>“You know there’s a terrace outside, they won't drop far.” Jack pointed out, somewhat concerned when Phryne rolled her eyes and grinned. </p><p>“Astute observation, Inspector. However, still not favorable to you unless you want to crawl out the window in your underwear in full view of the neighbors. Besides, I <em>can</em> throw them over the balustrade.”</p><p>“Please don’t.” Jack replied, slowly getting onto the bed and making his way over to the other side where she stood. Phryne watched his every move with raised eyebrows, well aware of what he was planning. The image of an essentially naked Jack Robinson crawling towards her only served to make her more determined to not let him leave, though. </p><p>“Careful.” She warned, releasing her hold on his tie just slightly. </p><p>Jack had reached the edge of the bed and was now eyeing her cautiously. Phryne tilted her head admonishingly as he swung just one leg over the edge, and let his tie slip from her hand to fall down onto the terrace below. </p><p>“This is blackmail.” Jack pointed out, staying put but visibly trying to figure out if he could reach her quickly enough before she dropped the rest of his clothes. The look in her eyes told him it was unlikely. </p><p>“I’m just looking out for my own interests.” </p><p>“Hm, still blackmail. Of a police officer no less.” </p><p>“If a police officer has no clothes, then is he really a…” </p><p>“Yes he is, as you were rather keen on insisting last night,” Jack smirked and Phryne laughed in surprise. </p><p>“Well then, Detective Inspector,” she almost purred in the same tone of voice she had used when he had pinned her hands above her head at one point during the night, leaving her at his mercy. “Maybe you should come arrest me.”</p><p>“For what crime?” Jack asked, at the same time realizing what she intended to do. He lurched forward, but Phryne was faster, his clothes flying through the air, his trousers wrapping around the balustrade while his shirt gently wafted down into her front lawn. </p><p>Phryne squealed when his arms wrapped around her and they tumbled against the wall next to the window, propelled by Jack's momentum. Her head bumped against the wall, or would have, if not for Jack’s hand that had miraculously flown to her head to cushion her. She wanted to kiss him breathless just for that gesture as she felt her stomach tingle.</p><p>“Miss Fisher,” Jack started, exasperated as he gazed out the window next to them, their bodies pressed together. Maybe he could ask Mr. Butler to retrieve his clothing and compensate the man for the unnecessary work. </p><p>“Can’t Collins show the new constable the ropes?” Phryne now suggested pleadingly, suspecting that her delaying tactic was just that; not deterring Jack from leaving. </p><p>Jack looked back at her. He really didn’t <em> want </em>to leave, but he couldn’t miss today. She did look impossibly adorable at the moment, however, her cheeks flushed from their game, the freckles on her powder-free skin begging to be kissed.</p><p>“Perhaps... I can be a little late.” </p><p>Phryne’s face lit up. </p><p>“How long do I have you for then?” </p><p>“Half an hour.” </p><p>“<em>Half an hour</em>??” Phryne exclaimed incredulously. While that time frame might be enough for a quick romp, she wanted time with him. Talking, enjoying each other’s company.  “How about one hour,” she raised him.</p><p>“45 minutes.” </p><p>“50 minutes.” </p><p>Jack shook his head with a smile. “45 minutes and I’ll try to have an early day today.” </p><p>Phryne pouted for a second, but Jack could see that she was contemplating his offer.</p><p>“Alright, fine,” she indeed eventually agreed, already plotting how they could spend their afternoon together.</p><p>“Also, you have to get me my clothes back,” Jack added after he had kissed her again thoroughly, lifting her slightly against the wall. </p><p>“And why would I do that?” Phryne smirked arrogantly, shrieking when Jack suddenly dug his fingers in below her ribs, leaving her no control over her flailing limbs as she tried to twist away from his wriggling fingers. Before Phryne knew it, her robe was gone, now hanging over the balustrade along with Jack's trousers. </p><p>“Because, you seem to have a piece of clothing of your own missing,” Jack smiled, immediately easing up on his attack, his hands dropping to her bare buttocks instead while he pressed her tighter against the wall to keep them out of sight from curious eyes. </p><p>“Very smart, Jack,” Phryne admitted, her hands running over the strong muscles along his back, cupping his shoulder blades as she felt him hardening against her, their naked tussle not having gone without effect on either of them. </p><p>“44 minutes, Miss Fisher,” Jack reminded her with a smirk, laughing as she urgently pushed against his shoulders to get him to move, both of them stumbling back across the room to her bed, crashing into the sheets in a heap of limbs and laughter.</p><p>There were more important things to life than work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will try to catch up soon so that I can post two chapters in one day because lagging behind one day is bothering the OCD part of my brain 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So apparently I'm just going to have to play even more catch-up. Sigh. </p><p>Today's chapter is a bit angsty, rated G.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Phryne felt an uncomfortable sense of déjà vu to a night not long ago when she had been sitting alone in her parlour, <em>La donna è mobile</em> sounding through the room to remind her of who Jack was most likely spending his time with, instead of her. That night she had waited longer than she would readily admit, had almost given up hope that Jack would return. Hope was a dangerously heady feeling, leaving one exposed and vulnerable, the blow of disappointment brutal and unrelenting when it came.</p><p><em>If </em>it came. </p><p>Because that night, Jack had eventually appeared, stepped through the door, wine bottle in hand and that smile of his on his face. The smile that made her feel giddy and calm at the same time; that had come to mean safety and trust and comfort. No more uncertainty, no dancing around each other, no arguments. Perhaps it had been foolish to wish for the latter. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't intended for their fight get so out of hand. She wasn't even sure why it had. And then they had been interrupted, one of Jack's constables knocking on the office door with an urgent message. Leaving them upset and their issues unresolved. And Phryne had stormed out of the station, but not before informing Jack that if “her presence bothered him so much he had to lie to her, then maybe he should just stay away, maybe it was better for the both of them."</p><p>She hadn’t meant it, of course. But she wasn't sure if Jack knew that as well, and her pride had kept her from calling him to clear the air. If he even wanted to speak to her. </p><p>The day had gone by slowly after Phryne had left the station that morning. She had busied herself with various tasks to try and forget their fight. Dinner had crept around without any sight of Jack. After dinner Phryne had relocated to the parlour, whisky in hand, as her gaze drifted to Jack’s book on the side table. Reading side by side, curled up on her chaise, had become somewhat of a habit when they weren't in the mood for talking. </p><p>Mr. Butler had poked his head into the parlour at one point, asking if she required anything else before he retired for the night. She hadn’t, at least nothing her employee could provide. </p><p>All the while, she had tried to keep her hopes low. A seemingly impossible task when it came to Jack, apparently. As midnight crept around, Phryne downed the rest of her whisky. Phryne Fisher didn't mope around for any man, even Jack. And in any case, perhaps things would look better in the morning.</p><p>As she got up to her bedroom, Phryne's eyes immediately darted to Jack's dark blue silk pyjamas she had purchased for him not too long ago. Even though nothing had happened that particular night, he'd been wearing them to her bed for many nights since. Perhaps she'd just... pick them up. Yes, that was reasonable, they were soft after all. And maybe she'd just... smell them, yes, that was reasonable, too.</p><p>As expected, the fabric smelled like Jack, and Phryne greedily inhaled the scent, feeling slightly more at ease as she always did when Jack was around. She put on the pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Phryne had tried to go to sleep, she really had. But every second she spent lying in her bed alone was another second for her mind to run back through their argument, the things they'd said, the way he'd looked at her as she had left. Disappointed, angry, hurt, but perhaps even a little relieved. She groaned, burying her face in her pillow. It was of no use. </p><p>She assumed Jack was fast asleep at his own house by now. Phryne loved Jack's house, loved that it was a part of him, loved his garden and his bookshelves and just the overall sense of Jack. She had stayed the night on several occasions, though they still spent most of their nights at Wardlow, the convenience of staff and a bigger space undoubtedly comfortable. But wherever they had slept, they had done so together, no matter how long or exhausting the day had been, seeking comfort in each other's presence. Not tonight, it seemed.</p><p>Maybe it was good to get some distance. Yes, in fact it was probably wise that Jack hadn't come by. This way, they could both sort their own thoughts. But what if Jack had already sorted his thoughts and still had decided not to come. What then? </p><p><em>Damn it all. </em>Phryne huffed in frustration and then sat up. She needed something to distract herself and the variety of banned literature in her parlour never seemed to disappoint.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, instead of her parlour, Phryne had ended up at the telephone, staring at the piece of technology as if it was offending her. Maybe it was. She knew he wouldn't call, not at this hour, but she was seriously considering calling him. It was only fair for his sleep to be interrupted if she couldn't sleep, right? Somehow, the thought wasn't as satisfying as she would have liked it to be. </p><p>Phryne sighed, sinking down onto the seat next to the stairs, pullings her legs up and wrapping her arms around them, hugging herself tightly. Maybe she should have called him earlier to apologise. Or to at least talk things out with him to know where they stood. The uncertainty was killing her, and robbing her of her sleep. After staring at the door for a few seconds, Phryne pulled herself together. If he wanted to stay away from her, as per her request really, then it was his right to do so. She'd just have to deal with it. </p><p>With renewed determination Phryne grabbed her book from the parlour and had just taken one step up the stairs when the sound of a key being pushed into the lock made her freeze. Her heart leapt in her chest, already knowing that there was only one other person with a key who wasn't already inside the house, and she hated herself slightly for the way her entire body turned towards the door as it slowly opened.</p><p>Jack entered the house quietly, setting his keys down on the sideboard before taking off his hat. Only then did he turn towards the stairs, startling when he saw Phryne’s figure by the stairs. </p><p>“It’s late, why are you still up?” He asked with a sigh, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it up automatically, Wardlow having become his second home over the past months. He hadn’t even considered heading to his house, he suddenly realized.</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing,” Phryne replied hesitantly. </p><p>“There was a development on the case. We tracked down our suspect at around 10, then all the paperwork….” Jack trailed off, feeling the exhaustion of a long day of work and anxiety over their encounter that morning. He wasn't sure why he'd come here, actually, given Phryne's parting words earlier. He couldn't deny that even with all of that, however, he had longed for her presence, his desire to work things out stronger than any lingering anger or hurt he might have harboured over their fight.</p><p>“Is it alright that I came?” He finally asked, growing uncomfortable with the silence.</p><p>“Of course," she spoke quietly, her sad eyes shining at him through the darkness. "I didn’t… well, it was unfair of me to say what I did. We're better together and I know that and I know you know that. I’m so sor…”</p><p>“Me too,” Jack interrupted her earnestly. “I shouldn't have lied to you.” </p><p>They were at a stand-off of sorts, neither knowing what else to say as they heard a clock ticking somewhere in the house. </p><p>“It’s late,” Phryne eventually murmured, though whether for her sake or his, Jack didn't know. “Bed?”</p><p>“Bed.” Jack agreed with a slight smile that seemed to wipe the sadness from Phryne's face immediately. He loved her, irrevocably and from where he stood it would take more than a disagreement to keep them apart.</p><p>“Are you wearing my pyjamas?” He asked as he got closer, slightly confused at the sight, though the pyjamas certainly seemed to look a lot better on her than on him.</p><p>“I was cold,” Phryne deflected as they headed up the stairs, a blush creeping up her neck that she was glad was hidden by the darkness.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed, emerging in a new pair of pyjamas, dark grey this time, a few minutes later. Phryne was already under the covers, blankets pulled up around her shoulders. Jack could almost feel the nervous energy radiating off of her. </p><p>He slid into bed beside her and reached for his bedside lamp, the room plunging into darkness moments later, only thin rays of moonlight shining through the gaps in the curtains. Phryne was still for a moment and then scooted closer, tentatively leaning her head against Jack’s shoulder. Her obvious hesitancy made Jack's heart ache and he readily opened his arms, pulling her closer until her head was nestled in its usual spot on his chest. Phryne breathed a shuddering sigh of relief, insinuating one of her legs in between his to completely close the distance between them. </p><p>“I don’t like being at odds with you,” she confessed quietly. </p><p>“Me either." He sighed and his voice was warm as he kept talking. "I guess... fights will happen but it’s worth working through them to become better partners. As long as we can talk about what happened, I don’t think they’re necessarily a bad thing.”</p><p>“You're right. Is it alright if we talk tomorrow, though?" She requested, too tired and mentally drained to be having the full conversation.</p><p>Jack nodded in agreement and then yawned as if on cue, Phryne's warm and soft body against his side quickly lulling him into sleep as it so often did.</p><p>“So why are you wearing my pyjamas, again?” he asked sleepily, his eyes already halfway closed but his mind curious nonetheless after she had evaded his question earlier.</p><p>"You're a detective, I'm sure you can work it out," Phryne smiled, raising her head to kiss his cheek, and then his mouth as Jack turned his head to gently meet her lips with his, humming in contentment before they parted, both settling back into the warmth of the bed and each other. Phryne buried her face in Jack's neck and listened to his increasingly deep breathing, inhaling his scent straight from the source as she drifted into dreamland.</p><p>Hope was risky, but Jack was worth the risk every time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Disgusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is inspired by the incredibly interesting and moving conversations I had with PF (you know who you are).<br/>I have been planning to write this fic long before Inktober, for her birthday in fact (and wow this is late for that, sorry) but I didn't have the time and it seemed to fit rather well with today's prompt in a shortened version of my original idea. So this one's for you my dear ❤️ </p><p>Rated E, with a fair amount of whump (on that note, I usually don't attempt these things because I'm worried I don't do them justice, so I hope I did). Also, this is a period fic.</p><p>Warning for references to abuse (not the E part though, don't worry).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Phryne Fisher was, as a rule, not ashamed of anything. She didn't have time nor energy for that sort of thing; she was proud of who she was, and frankly didn't care a jot about anyone else's opinion. But every now and then she was reminded that once upon a time Phryne Fisher had been young and inexperienced, vulnerable in more than one way. And young Phryne Fisher had been hurt. And while most scars on the outside had healed, on the inside it was a different matter, the scars hidden but also deeper, and easily uncovered. </p><p>It was the first time she was coming up against the monthly curse that was menstruation since starting a relationship with Jack. And only now did Phryne Fisher realise that that particular scar was far from fully healed.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Her relationship with René had been tumultuous from the start. But it had been exciting at first, undeniably so, and it had taken a long time of what Phryne now recognised as increasingly abusive behaviour until the first time he had struck her, hurt her more than that, and finally prompted her to leave. There were warning signs right from the start; the controlling and manipulative behaviour began within the first few weeks of them being together. But Phryne was in love, didn't want to see things for what they were, adored this man who said he loved her in return. Besides, she had nowhere else to go. </p><p>In hindsight, that day in his apartment had been the first time she had seen the real him, shining through the façade of artiste and charmeur. They had been together for three weeks at that point, Phryne spending all of her nights with him, his small apartment preferable to the sofa she slept on at a friend's place. She hadn't been expecting her period that day, had been too caught up with life, and René, to keep track. In fact, she didn't usually keep track at all, seeing no need to do so. She had never thought much about her monthly cycle before, it was biological, men didn’t necessarily understand but she thought they could be expected to at least live with it. René was different. And Phryne had certainly started keeping track of her period after that morning. </p><p>She had been out in the city all day and gotten back to start cooking dinner late, René already impatiently waiting for her. He had pressed her up against the wall, kissed her hard while raising her thigh around his waist. Phryne had been all too eager to return his affections, laughing in delight when he had buried his hand between her thighs. She hadn't noticed she was bleeding. René had.</p><p>He hadn’t struck her upon his discovery, but it was the first time she thought he might, as he pulled his hand out from under her skirt, grimacing as he looked at his hand, his eyes blazing. He had stepped back then, a look of disgust on his face and had spit on the ground at her feet. Had called her filthy, as if it was her fault she was bleeding, wiping his bloodied fingers on her white dress, ordering her to clean herself up and make him dinner. He had left the room then, leaving Phryne to crumple to the ground, his outburst having been so unexpected and degrading that she wanted the ground to swallow her up whole. She knew he was wrong, deep down in her heart, but René's words had burrowed themselves into her soul, staying put for good.</p><p>She had considered leaving him that day, briefly, but René had apologised as she was making dinner with tears still running down her face. Had told her that he didn't like seeing blood, that it made him feel sick <em>— </em>he made her bleed enough times after that for her to know that was a lie. That he was weaker than she was, that he was ashamed of his opinions but that he couldn't change them; that he couldn't bear the idea of hurting her but that it all didn't mean he loved her any less. And she had forgiven him.</p><p>After that encounter, Phryne had started tracking her period, warning René beforehand. He had still expected her to pleasure him whenever that time of the month rolled around, of course he had, but he had persistently refused to touch her, in any way, while she had knelt between his legs time and time again. Phryne had been disgusted with herself at that point. </p><p>When she had left René, she had started a long journey of rediscovering herself; of patching up her wounds, getting stronger with every small part of herself that she managed to reclaim. But some things had stayed with her, and one of them was that she had, consciously or not, studiously avoided letting any man near her bed when she was menstruating. She still went out dancing, of course, but never once had she let anyone get past kissing during that time. But she hadn’t thought twice about it, really, still automatically tracking her cycle in her mind. Even with Lin she had stayed away during the nights when she knew she would be on her period. Even now, almost 10 years after René.</p><p>And then, Jack.</p><p>Jack, whom she trusted more than she had ever trusted any man, the first man who she wanted as close as possible, as often as possible. Jack, whom she couldn’t very well tell to stay away for a week, at least not without an explanation. And while Phryne suspected that Jack was a worldly man, well aware of a woman’s bodily functions <em>(he had been married, for god’s sakes),</em> she was scared. Because if Jack turned out to be not quite as worldly as she was hoping for him to be, it would leave her shattered; the thought that she would see the same disgust in Jack's eyes, the eyes that held the world for her, making her feel sick. Some wounds stayed open.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright?” Jack asked as he took another sip of his drink, pulling Phryne out of her thoughts. She was curled up on the chaise in her parlour while Jack sat in an armchair across from her. </p><p>“Of course,” she smiled a small smile, painfully aware of the tugging pain in her abdomen, well aware of what it meant. She had been too caught up in, well, love, to realise that this issue was unavoidable in a committed relationship.</p><p>“You seemed… far away,” Jack tried to explain, eyeing her critically. She had seemed a bit distant for the past few hours, her face a little more tense than usual, her arms curled protectively around her abdomen as they sat there.</p><p>“I’m just feeling a little tired I think,” Phryne replied with a small smile, trying to ignore the clenching pains in her belly as well as what lay ahead. She'd have to tell him.  </p><p>“Hm.” Jack considered her for a moment before getting up and sitting down next to her, his hand playfully stroking up her thigh. “Anything I can do to relieve some tiredness?” He smirked as he reached the crease of her hip.</p><p>Phryne shook her head sadly, trying to swallow the lump in her throat as she looked down at her hands.</p><p>“I’m not really in the mood tonight.” </p><p>Jack stilled his venturing hand, looking at her in surprise and a little worry. Phryne Fisher not being in the mood was... unexpected. Not that he expected her to always be in the mood, but sex did usually make her feel better, something he could attest to even after only two weeks of sleeping with her. Unless... of course. He mentally slapped himself. He should have recognised the signs earlier, the way she was curled up on the chair, wincing every now and then along with the tightness around her eyes. He had been married, after all.</p><p>“Ah, I... uh, I see,” Jack said, moving his hand to her knee and drawing soft circles with his thumb over her trousers. “Anything else I can do? I could ask Mr. Butler to bring a hot water bottle. Or cake, if you’re rather in the mood for that.”</p><p>Phryne's looked up at him in surprise, her eyes widening briefly as she realised that he knew exactly what her problem was. Though instead of happy, she looked rather… shy. <em>Well, that was new as well. </em></p><p>“A hot water bottle would be heavenly. Would you mind bringing it upstairs with you? I think I might just want to head to bed." she replied tentatively and Jack nodded in understanding. Phryne briefly looked like she wanted to say something else but seemingly opted against it as she stood up, surreptitiously checking the chaise cushion behind her.</p><p>“I’ll just go on ahead and… take care of everything in the meantime,” she awkwardly gestured towards the stairs, a blush fighting its way onto her cheeks that she hid by hurriedly leaving the room. </p><p>Jack stared after her for a moment, unsure of what had just happened, before going to the kitchen to get the hot water bottle. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>Jack was perfectly content to just sleep next to Phryne, enjoying her company just as much as he enjoyed their lovemaking. And though he liked having her close, he understood that she wanted some space, not laying her head in the crook of his arm, as she usually did, but on her own side of the mattress, curled around her hot water bottle. Jack wished he could do something else to help ease her pain, but he didn’t know what she preferred or liked, and trusted her to let him know if she required something from him, as she usually did.</p><p>They had chatted a bit about their days but they had soon fallen asleep, or at least Jack had. He was was woken up again a short time later, though he was unsure of what time it was and confused about what had woken him. Jack determinedly didn't open his eyes, instead trying to listen for Phryne's breathing so he could go back to sleep.</p><p>He heard her then, her breaths coming quick and quiet, accompanied by a slight rustling sound, and only now did he register the mattress move slightly beneath him. When he heard Phryne sigh quietly, Jack couldn't help himself anymore, opening his eyes to see her in the dark light of the room as he turned over onto his back. </p><p>“Phryne?” </p><p>She stilled. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Her voice barely above a whisper. </p><p>“No, it’s alright. What… what are you doing?” </p><p>She was quiet, some more rustling audible as she pulled her hand from between her thighs. </p><p>“Pain relief,” she admitted, visibly uncomfortable. Orgasms had proven to be a reliable method for that, at the same time sating her arousal that always spiked during her period.</p><p>“But it’s my problem, not yours, I’ll just… I’ll go into the bathroom so you can sleep.” </p><p>She was already halfway out of the bed before Jack could speak. “Wait,” he uttered hoarsely.</p><p>To his surprise, she did, waiting at the corner of the bed, one leg already out from under the covers.</p><p>“Why... nevermind that. Come here, please?” He spoke gently, reaching out his hand to her. Phryne hesitated, but then got back into the bed, letting Jack pull her closer until they were laying side by side again, facing each other. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to give you the impression that I was uncomfortable with anything,” Jack spoke earnestly, wondering what had given her the idea. </p><p>“No! No, you didn’t,” Phryne quickly tried to set his mind at ease. “I just… I usually don’t have a bed partner during… that time of the month.”</p><p>“Never?” Jack asked, surprised given how frequent she seemed to have said bed partners. Well, before him, anyway.</p><p>“It’s not a particularly pleasant experience for all parties,” Phryne stated wryly. “Especially if the parties are not... lingering, if you know what I mean.” </p><p>“Well, I’d like to think I’m lingering,” Jack smiled. “And I think the experience can actually be quite enjoyable, if the involved parties are comfortable with it.” </p><p>Phryne stared at him in silence for a moment. </p><p>“You’re not…” <em>disgusted, repulsed</em>, were words that came to mind, having had them thrown at her. “put off by it?” Phryne finally asked, unable to meet his eyes due to the sheer discomfort she was feeling at even asking the question. </p><p>“It’s biology,” Jack shrugged, as he stroked a hair back from her face. “I don’t particularly enjoy the <em>taste</em>, but as for other things… sex is messy, anyway. The most important part of it for me isn’t the… well, what I mean is that the emotional connection, my partner’s reaction, is just as important to me as the physical. And really, neither the emotional <em>nor</em> the physical changes with a little blood.” </p><p>Phryne still didn’t say anything, and Jack stroked a hand up her arm. </p><p>“But it’s completely alright if you’re not comfortable with it of course, it’s a very private issue, I just… well, I suppose it’s a bit unusual to see you flustered over something like this and I just wanted to tell you that I don't have an issue with it.” </p><p>Now there were tears shining in Phryne’s eyes and Jack got slightly panicked. Crying Phryne was one that he wasn’t entirely sure how to handle, especially if he wasn’t sure why she was crying.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I said anything to upset you,” he kept talking, faster now, patting her shoulder as her tears started to fall and Phryne shook her head, trying to get herself under control enough to speak. </p><p>“You didn’t," she choked out, and then the floodgates really opened. Jack swallowed and scooted a little closer still, stroking her hair as she cried, and he tried to comfort her in the best way he could at the moment.</p><p>Eventually, Phryne’s sobs changed to hiccuped breaths and a short time later she sat up, wiping her tears away as she tried to calm her breaths. She was surprised at how light she suddenly felt, the feeling amplified by Jack's hand her softly placed against her back. “God, I always get so emotional during this time of the month,” Phryne chuckled in frustration, defiantly wiping her eyes again before dropping her hands in her lap.</p><p>“I had a bad experience once,” she eventually began, her mood serious again. But she wanted to share now, Jack deserved to know, to have the chance to understand. </p><p>“René… he wasn’t as accepting of a woman’s bodily functions as you are, Jack. I don’t know why it bothered him so much, really, some illusion about having to keep his hands clean perhaps, despite all the ugly things they did to me.” </p><p>Jack’s breathing got shallower as he tried to suppress his anger for the man who was long-dead now. Phryne had never talked about René except for the night after the incident at the restaurant, when Jack had taken her witness statement and she had shared a glimpse into the hell she had gone through at René's hands.</p><p>“He refused… he refused to even touch me,” Phryne’s voice broke slightly and Jack’s heart broke along with it. “He wouldn’t even hold my hand.”</p><p>Jack reached out, his fingers brushing against hers and Phryne turned her hand over to him, grasping his fingers tightly as she looked down at them with a sad smile. </p><p>“It was like I wasn’t a person for a week every month, like I was nothing, something that didn’t deserve affection or attention. It almost became routine.” She paused and took a steadying breath. “I didn’t fully realize just how much his reaction had stuck with me until tonight, when I couldn’t bear the idea of seeing the same disgust on your face, however unlikely that was.”</p><p>“Phryne, I would... I would <em> never </em>,” Jack stated hoarsely, stroking his thumb across her fingers in an attempt to convey just how much he meant that. </p><p>“I know that, of course I know that.” She wiped away another stray tear, before turning to look at him; breathtakingly, achingly beautiful. </p><p>“What can I do?” Jack murmured, searching her face. </p><p>“I don’t know,” she replied honestly. </p><p>They looked at each other in silence for a moment, Phryne’s eyes dropping to Jack’s lips automatically after a moment. This wonderful man, who continued to surprise her, lift her up, comfort her without even realizing it. She leaned down slowly, hesitantly, but seeing nothing but love in his eyes she continued to close the distance until their lips met. </p><p>It was a slow kiss, a gentle assurance that she was alright, that he was there for her no matter what. But soon, naturally, their mouths opened, tongues sliding against each other sweetly, and then not so sweet as their kiss heated up, their lips clashing messily as their emotions bubbled to the surface, pulling them closer, ever closer, together.</p><p>Phryne moaned into Jack’s mouth and let herself get pulled down next to him, their bodies pressed against each other as she clutched at his shoulders, feeling a pleasant warmth spread throughout her body. Jack’s hand strayed down her side and over her hip, pulling her leg over his and moving one thigh between hers, pressing up against her. Phryne moaned at the sensation, pleasure shooting through her even with the additional fabric of her sanitary napkin between them, and she suddenly stiffened, tearing her mouth from his. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she gasped out, catching her breath, hiding her face in his neck. Jack stroked her hip reassuringly. </p><p>“Don't apologise," Jack murmured hurriedly. "We can stop, I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to get so carried away.” </p><p>“No!” Phryne exclaimed, pulling her head back to look at him again. “No, I want to keep going. Just… slowly, please.” </p><p>Jack nodded and leaned in to kiss her again, his hand coming up to cup her breast. Rosie’s nipples had always been particularly sensitive during her period, and judging by Phryne’s gasp when his thumb brushed against the hard peak, it was the same for her. Well, he could certainly work with that. </p><p>Phryne had started moving her hips against his thigh, her fingers tangled in his hair and Jack slid his tongue against hers again in temporary goodbye, before tearing his mouth from hers, trailing hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He gently pinched her nipple now and Phryne rolled her pelvis against him harder in response. Jack smiled and unbuttoned her pyjama shirt, closing his lips around a straining nipple, one hand on her back to hold her to him. Phryne jerked and moaned, pulling his head tighter against her as every suckle shot arrows of pleasure down to her groin. </p><p>She felt Jack’s hand travel from her back down her side and then her front, his knuckles just barely brushing over her lower abdomen. She tensed again, fighting off the demons in her mind that appeared at the touch. In the dark it was easier for the memories to appear, while at the same time providing her cover for her insecurities. Jack noticed the change immediately, halting his movements and looking up at her for confirmation. Phryne took a few deep breaths and then nodded, stroking a hand through his hair, letting the familiar contours of his head calm her.</p><p>She gasped when his fingers travelled through her pubic hair and then over the prominent nub of her clit before running through the slick folds below. Phryne didn’t realise she’d closed her eyes, opening them again when she felt Jack press a kiss against her throat. </p><p>“Beautiful,” he murmured as he looked up at her, stretching to kiss her mouth once again while his fingers spread the slickness down below, circling her clit the way he’d come to learn she liked. </p><p>“Yes,” Phryne whispered, her hips moving against his fingers as she kissed him again, biting at his bottom lip before she pulled her head away again to focus on sensation.</p><p>Jack bent his head to take her nipple into his mouth once more, suckling softly at the same time as he pushed a finger inside of her body, slowly moving into her swollen flesh. </p><p>Phryne moaned something inarticulate and Jack raised his head, for a split second worried that he’d hurt her. </p><p>“Alright?” He panted, his own lips swollen from his ministrations, smiling when Phryne nodded jerkily. </p><p>“Please don’t stop.” </p><p>He wouldn’t have dreamed of it, moving his fingers faster now, his knuckles sliding against her sanitary napkin with every stroke, a soft scraping sound audible along with Phryne’s gasps and moans that filled the air. Jack could feel the tension in her body increase as her whimpers rose in pitch and he applied his thumb to her clit while he stroked in and out of her with two fingers now, crooking them slightly to drag along her her inner walls. Phryne tightened her hold on his back and Jack eagerly flicked his tongue against her nipple before suckling once again, feeling her gloriously start to flutter around his fingertips. He pressed down slightly harder on her clit at the same time as he tugged rather enthusiastically on her nipple, staying connected to Phryne as she came with a low wail, clamping down on his fingers. Her cunt pulsed erratically around his fingers as she shook and twisted against him, and once again Jack felt privileged to be a part of this moment, to witness the woman he loved come apart in his arms, and he rolled his hips against the bed to ease his own arousal. He didn't mind if he didn't get any release tonight, there would be other nights. Tonight had been significant in more important ways.</p><p>After a while Phryne’s tremors had quieted and Jack gently removed his fingers from her body, lightly stroking her while she fully recovered.</p><p>“I love you,” she breathed, her hands still shaky as they ran over his shoulders and arms, her eyes suspiciously shiny once again. </p><p>“I love you too,” Jack murmured with a smile, underlining his statement with a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They had cleaned themselves up with what Phryne considered to be a minimal amount of awkwardness, given the situation, and now were back in bed, snuggled together in their usual sleeping position, the hot water bottle in between them. Jack was drawing soft circles on Phryne’s back as they talked quietly, touching on several topics but always circling back to the one on both of their minds.</p><p>“You’ve unleashed a beast, Jack,” Phryne eventually said with a slight smile.</p><p>“Have I?” </p><p>"Mhmm. I think we should try out the shower in a couple days, when it's not as... intense," she suggested with a smirk, blushing slightly. It would take time to become entirely comfortable to talk with him about this, of course, but she wanted to get to a point where she was, and she was ready to attempt it; to finally rid herself of yet another remnant of her past trauma. With Jack by her side, she rather thought that was possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Slippery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun in the bath!</p><p>But rated G.</p><p>Once again thank you to Arlome &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Phryne entered Wardlow almost with a stumble, the front door offering less resistance than she had expected as she pushed it open. She staggered slightly, before righting herself, humming a tune from the dance hall she had just come from as she flung her coat over the railing of the stairs, assuming Mr. Butler had gone to bed. That done, she turned on her heels to glance into the parlour, her face lighting up when she saw that Jack was still awake, sitting by a small reading lamp in the corner of the room. </p><p>Jack watched her with an amused look on his face, a book on his lap, raising his whisky glass in greeting. Phryne grinned and sauntered over to him, reaching for his whisky and pouting when he held it well out of reach. </p><p>“I think you’ve had about enough of that,” Jack smiled and Phryne shrugged, not really able to disagree with him there, plopping herself in his lap instead. Jack had just enough time to pull his book away and save the pages from being crumpled, dropping it to the side and then winding his arm around Phryne's waist as she swayed on top of him. </p><p>“Did you have a nice night?” He asked, enjoying that he was able to see her like this. She smelled of clean sweat and remnants of her perfume, along with a little smoke, her cheeks still flushed from the dancing and the alcohol. </p><p>“I did,” she grinned, gleefully leaning down to kiss him. “You?” </p><p>“It was alright,” Jack smiled, gesturing at his book on the ground. “Caught up on some reading.”</p><p>It had been clear from the start that they didn’t share all the same hobbies, nor did either of them want to, and Jack was happy to spend a couple nights each week by himself while Phryne went out on the town. Sometimes he went with her, sometimes she stayed in, but both were happy with their arrangement, knowing they’d spend the night together after whatever their plans their respective evening held. </p><p>“Hmmm, sounds lovely,” Phryne hummed, her fingers fussing with the collar of his shirt. </p><p>“It was, but I’m quite tired now,” Jack admitted, stifling a yawn. He had waited up for her, but now that she was here, safe and sound on his lap, he felt the tiredness creep over him. </p><p>“Me too, but I need a bath first,” Phryne pouted, the thought of having to do much of anything before she could sleep somewhat unappealing. But she knew she’d thank herself in the morning and she suspected Jack would feel the same way. </p><p>“I’ll come join you upstairs in a moment,” Jack stated, lightly patting her on the butt to prompt her to get up. He was already looking forward to falling asleep wrapped around her and the sooner they got upstairs the sooner that would happen.</p><p>“Should I bring you a glass of water, perhaps?” he suggested with a smirk as Phryne reluctantly stood up, reaching out to steady herself on his knee.</p><p>“Splendid idea, Jack.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack entered the room with the glass of water in hand, smiling when he saw Phryne in the tub, her head tilted back and her eyes closed, a look of pure bliss on her face. He had listened to her run the bath from downstairs and read a little more until the water had stopped, at which point he had headed to her boudoir; if only to make sure that Phryne had gotten into the bath alright, considering her current state of inebriation. </p><p>He walked up behind her, bending down to press a soft kiss against her temple, luxuriating in the scent of her bathwater and <em>her</em> for a moment. When he pulled back, the smile on Phryne’s face had taken on a slightly drowsy look and she gazed up at him affectionately. </p><p>“I love you, Jack,” she smiled and Jack chuckled, stroking his hand over her cheek as she nuzzled into the touch. </p><p>“I love you too, darling, now drink some water.” </p><p>He handed her the glass and Phryne grasped it with soapy fingers, moving to raise it to her mouth, when it suddenly slipped from her fingers, dropping into the bath water with a splash. It narrowly avoided the edge, and Jack breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't shattered.</p><p>“Ooops,” Phryne giggled, retrieving the glass that was now covered in suds. “I’m afraid that was unsuccessful.” She stated, looking back at Jack slightly apologetically. </p><p>“You don’t say,” he shook his head with a smirk, taking the glass from her wet fingers again.</p><p>“I’ll get you a new one, try not to drown in the meantime.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>This time Jack handed Phryne a towel for her hands first before giving her the glass, and this time she was successful in drinking from it. </p><p>“Feeling a bit better?” Jack asked as he set the glass aside, crouching next to the tub. </p><p>“I’ve felt marvelous this entire time, Jack, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>“Of course.” He smiled affectionately. “Are you clean yet?” </p><p>“Hmmm, I'm not sure. Maybe you should help me scrub a bit,” Phryne smirked, her eyes teasingly sparkling at him from below her lashes. </p><p>“Alright then,” Jack got up with a sigh, his body aching a bit after the long day. “Washcloth?” </p><p>“Or you could use your hands,” Phryne pointed out and Jack tilted his head, finding himself agreeable to the idea. He stepped behind her, lowering his hands to her shoulders and digging his thumbs into the muscles of her neck and back. </p><p>Phryne let out a surprised but pleased moan that made Jack’s spine tingle. </p><p>“Good?” He smiled, already knowing that it was. </p><p>“Brilliant,” Phryne sighed, relaxing into his touch, her head lolling back against his hands. Jack indulged for a few long minutes, smoothing out every knot he found in her neck and then moving down her back until his fingers were digging into the top of her buttocks and she was melting into his hands.</p><p>“Feeling cleaner now?” he murmured quietly as he returned his hands to Phryne’s shoulders, but she didn't reply, fast asleep, her face smooth and her chest rising and falling in regular movements.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a yes,” Jack smiled to himself, gently stroking her face to wake her up again. </p><p>“Phryne? Phryne, love, wake up, we’ll get you to bed.” </p><p>“Don’t want to move," she grumbled.</p><p>“I know, but come on, up you get,” Jack urged as he moved to the side of the tub, helping her stand up and making sure she didn’t slip in her sleepy and still tipsy state. </p><p>Phryne stared at him through squinting eyes, looking like a disgruntled cat; annoyed at having been disturbed in her sleep. Jack kissed her cheek and reached for a towel, wrapping it around her shoulders before he lifted her out of the tub and set her down again. </p><p>“Oooh, I like this chivalry, Jack,” Phryne smiled, letting him start to towel her off before taking over while he retrieved her pyjamas from the bed. </p><p>“I have my moments.” </p><p>“Hmm, that you do,” Phryne pulled her nightgown over her head and yawned, before her face dropped slightly as she remembered that she still had to take off her makeup and clean her teeth. </p><p>“Jack?” She levelled an impressively sober look at him.</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“We both have to get ready for bed don’t we?” </p><p>“Correct.” Jack was already unbuttoning his shirt, longing for the bed just as much as Phryne was.</p><p>“I’ll race you.” She grinned, her eyebrow raised in challenge. “Winner gets to lay in front.” </p><p>Jack wanted to resist her games, as per usual, but the playful look in her eyes drew him in, as per usual. She just managed to make him feel so… alive; turning the most mundane tasks into enjoyable activities. Besides, the reward was tempting, because as much as Jack enjoyed curling himself around her as they slept, having her do the same was surprisingly comforting. In any case, it was enough motivation for him to nod briefly, before jogging to the bathroom, Phryne’s laugh in his ear as she ran along behind him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“You lost, Miss Fisher,” Jack murmured with a smile as he felt the mattress dip behind him, already half asleep at this point. He felt Phryne’s hand sliding over his hip, followed by the rest of her body moulding itself against his back as she tucked her face into his neck from behind, her arm wrapped around his waist. </p><p>“Doesn’t feel like a loss to me,” she smiled, kissing his cheek before she settled down, holding him tightly as they let sleep overtake them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Dune</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes, desert vibes. When I saw this prompt there was really only one option, aka to do something movie related. Thank you to my two E's with whom I first discussed this idea many many months ago after the umpteenth rewatch of CoT. At least I think that's how it went, my memory of anything within the last, uh, 7 months, is foggy.</p><p>Rated E. Short and sweet.</p><p>Sidenote, lol how do shadows work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Jack felt the air leave his lungs as he was tackled into the sand from behind, unprepared for Phryne flinging herself onto his back. She giggled as they tumbled to the ground while Jack made a spluttering sound, grimacing as he tried to spit out some of the sand that had gotten into his mouth during their fall. </p><p>He rolled onto his back, slightly shoving Phryne off of him as he did so, sending her an exasperated as well as slightly confused look. </p><p>“Thank you for that,” he stated dryly.</p><p>They had stopped for lunch, their camels resting close by as they had eaten their food in the shade of a few trees. He was pretty sure they had both been reminded of the turbulence of the past few weeks, all culminating in that fateful night in Phryne's tent about a week ago. It reminded him of how much he had wanted her during their first camel journey, so to speak, and now his desire for her was still far from sated. But as much as Jack wanted to lay her down right there and have his way with her —there was no one around for miles after all—,  the matter of sand was something to be considered, so he had resigned himself to waiting until they had reached their destination and were at the hotel.</p><p>Phryne, evidently, had other ideas as she raised herself over him, steadying herself with one hand while the other already strayed down his chest towards the edge of his linen trousers.</p><p>“You know what this reminds me of?” She grinned, ignoring his disgruntled expression.</p><p>“Me saving your life?” </p><p>“Precisely.” She leaned down to capture his lips with hers, kissing him like she had wanted to kiss him back then. Jack cupped the back of her head in his large palm, pulling her closer. </p><p>“I never really thanked you,” Phryne murmured in between kisses, her fingertips now well beyond the edge of his trousers, pushing their way below his underpants, getting ever closer to his growing interest in the situation. </p><p>“I think you’ve thanked me quite enough since then,” Jack countered, but kissed her again, harder this time, swiping his tongue through her mouth at the same time as Phryne’s fingers reached his cock. </p><p>“Are you saying you don’t want me to show my <em>gratitude</em>further?” Phryne teased, only withdrawing her hand to unbutton his trousers, though Jack still groaned at the loss of her touch. </p><p>“Far be it from me to tell you what to do,” he smiled, maneuvering his arm around her so he could wrap it around her waist, his fingers lightly resting on the curve of her buttocks.</p><p>He briefly considered their risk of being caught, but it was near zero considering their location, the only witnesses their camels; though they seemed undisturbed by Phryne pushing his trousers and underpants down just far enough to bring his cock out into the light before she wrapped her fingers around him, giving him one strong tug. </p><p>“I wanted to do this back then,” she grinned saucily and Jack dug his fingers into her ass a little tighter to signal how appealing that thought was to him. </p><p>“Might have been a little awkward,” he considered. In more than one way, really, though he chose to go for the one that didn't remind them of their struggle to find back to each other. “Your cameleer could have caught us, after all.” </p><p>“<em>My</em> cameleer?” Phryne snorted. “I thought we were past that."</p><p>She released her hold on him to leave him straining against his belly, her fingers just lightly trailing over his length as she slid down into a more comfortable position along his side. Jack's hand moved with her, settling comfortably on her ass, his palm firmly on one of the soft globes of her buttocks.</p><p>“Poor Abdul is crushed, I'm sure,” Jack smirked, dipping his head to kiss her again while raising his hips slightly to prompt her into action. </p><p>“Almost certainly,” Phryne smiled, raising her hand to her face to lick a wet stripe up her palm before returning it to his cock, smoothing her lubricated fingers over his tip. </p><p>“Oh damn,” Jack sighed, letting his head drop back into the sand as Phryne stroked him a few times before focusing her attention on his tip, her thumb lightly rubbing against the seam that ran along the underside of it. </p><p>Jack bucked his hips into her hand as she caressed his most sensitive spot, having gained the knowledge that it <em> was, </em>over the past few nights filled with thorough exploration. The memory of those nights made him harden even further and Phryne noticed, humming in silent acknowledgement as she kept moving her thumb. Jack tightened his hold on her ass reflexively and she sighed in content.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Phryne asked as she pressed herself closer against him. </p><p>“I’ll take that to be a rhetorical question,” Jack panted. </p><p>“Specifics then.” </p><p>He moaned as several images and memories flashed across his mind at once and wondered how much longer he’d be able to stay coherent. </p><p>“You on top of me, below me, in front of me, doesn’t matter. <em>You.</em>” He answered her rhetorical question anyway. </p><p>Phryne seemed flattered by his answer as a light flush crept onto her cheeks. </p><p>“Am I naked?” </p><p>It was also a rather rhetorical question, but Jack was having a hard time concentrating on anything but her hand around him and the flesh of her buttock underneath his fingers, albeit clothed. He inched his hand further downwards, pressing up against her through the fabric of her skirt, pulled taut across her thighs. He still seemed to reach far enough as Phryne huffed out a breath, pushing her hips back against him in a bid for more contact. </p><p>“We’re both naked. I'm inside of you, deep. And you're wet... wet and hot, around me.” </p><p>Phryne was breathing faster now, and she licked her hand again before returning her fingers to his cock, sliding smoothly against his heated flesh as her saliva mingled with the droplets of fluid indicating his arousal.</p><p>“Hnngh, yes,” Jack grit his teeth, pushing his fingers harder between her thighs as he felt his pelvic region begin to tighten and tingle. </p><p>“And can you feel me clenching around you, Jack? Am I coming apart on your cock; for you? I think I would be. I’ll always want to come for you, Jack,” Phryne whispered, returning her thumb to rub the underside of his tip.</p><p>“Come for me.” </p><p>That did it. Jack groaned loudly as his orgasm swept over him, his abdomen contracting sharply as he shot white ropes of release over his belly and Phryne’s hand. </p><p>The following silence was disturbed by one of their camels letting out a roar and Phryne snorted, unable to help herself.</p><p>“I think he wants to get into the action,” she murmured teasingly, still gently stroking Jack's cock as it gradually softened and he caught his breath. </p><p>“Too bad for him.”</p><p>Jack turned his head, capturing Phryne's lips with his as he kissed her thoroughly, biting at her bottom lip as he withdrew, starting to push his hand further between Phryne's legs. To his disappointment she shook her head, sitting up beside him and retrieving his handkerchief from his trousers to clean her hand and his skin.</p><p>“Sand,” she explained as she cleaned them up. As aroused as she was, she had no desire of ending up with sand in her private parts. Besides, waiting would make her eventual release in the hotel later that night even sweeter. Though that didn't mean she couldn't tease Jack a little more.</p><p>“And you know, my camel ride might prove to be very… enjoyable.”</p><p>Jack stared at her as he caught up to what she was saying, immediately mentally cursing the fact that they had two camels. Maybe he could sit on one with her and lead the other camel with one hand while the other was... well. </p><p>He shook himself out of his thoughts to see Phryne already halfway towards their waiting camels again, her previously discarded hat back on her head.</p><p>“Come along Jack, before you get sunburnt!” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Armor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everything about today was a struggle, had less time than I usually do and to be honest not that many ideas. Aaaaand it's now almost 2 am. Don't ask me what this drawing is. Anyway! I hope the chapter is readable, my brain is mush.</p><p>Rated G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Come in!” Phryne smiled at Jack where he stood at the threshold to her parlor, a case file in hand. </p><p>“I can come back another time, if I’m interrupting,” Jack offered, the room littered with items of clothing and costumes —if he wasn’t mistaken—, all originating from a giant wooden chest in the middle of the parlour. Jane was currently wearing a witches frock of some sort while Dot had on a pretty ballgown. Phryne was dressed as impeccably and extravagantly as she usually was, with the addition of a bright green feathered scarf around her shoulder. </p><p>“Nonsense, Jack! We’re just figuring out what to wear for Jane’s birthday party next week. It'll be a costume party,” Phryne added with a slight glint in her eyes. The last costume party they had been to had ended abruptly and unpleasantly and both her and Jane had been eager to replace the memory with something positive.</p><p>“Ah, I see,” Jack smiled, the chaotic yet loving display in front of him filling his chest with a welcome warmth. “I have the coroner’s report for the Wilkes’ case, if you’re interested. But we really can discuss this later.” </p><p>“Now really is perfectly fine,” Phryne grinned, turning around to look at Dot, flashing her eyes at the younger woman as a silent signal. </p><p>“Oh... Jane, what do you say we take a break and have some biscuits in the kitchen?” Dot immediately picked up Phryne's hint, ushering her employer's ward out of the parlor, whispering in the girl's ear as they went. In response, Jane flashed a grin at Phryne just before they left the room, making sure to close the door behind her. Smart kid.</p><p>“So, Jack,” Phryne smiled as she turned back around, waving her hand to invite him into the room. “Any interesting findings in the report?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The results of the report were quickly discussed, and when Phryne looked at Jack with an expression that clearly read “that’s it?”, Jack was forced to admit to himself that he hadn’t just come by for the report. Not that he was fooling her anyway, he was pretty sure. </p><p>Phryne was indeed not fooled in the slightest, but she wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. She decided to save Jack any potential embarrassment caused by having to extricate himself from her house and at the same time decided that now was as good a time as ever to revisit a certain memory that had been lingering on her mind. She stood up with a dangerous smile and and headed over to the chest of costumes, reaching in and retrieving a helmet Jack knew all too well. </p><p>He admittedly hadn’t exactly tried to erase that night from his memory; the way she’d looked as she’d stood in front of him in her Cleopatra costume, loosening his tie with deft fingers as she had promised him, or rather asked of him, one gaudy night. It had never taken as much self-control to deny her as in that moment. A wise decision, in hindsight, considering how the night had progressed as well as the fact that Jack’s emotions had been raw, coming straight from the finalisation of his divorce. But that was weeks ago, Foyle was dead and Jack was even more invested in the woman in front of him as he had been back then. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what Phryne had planned.</p><p>“You never did dress up as Marc Antony, Jack.” </p><p>“Opportunity hasn’t presented itself.”</p><p>“Hm.” Phryne tilted her head, and walked back over to him and sat down, the helmet still in her hand. <em>Just great. </em> </p><p>“You could come to Jane’s party, if you wanted.” </p><p>“I’m not one for costumes,” Jack shrugged. Which was true, the idea of dressing up never having held much appeal to him until Aunt Prudence’s ball, though Jack suspected that his willingness to transform himself then had also been influenced by Phryne wearing that half-see through Cleopatra costume. The slit in her skirt had gone up far higher than was considered appropriate, an unfair assault on his senses, really. Then again, he had gotten to see more, much more, of her during that fan dance. He wondered if she also considered <em>that</em> outfit a costume, before remembering that they weren't talking about her at the moment. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s strictly true,” Phryne countered his claim, setting the helmet behind her as she pulled her legs up onto the chaise beside him, her knees lightly touching his thigh.</p><p>“No? Care to enlighten me?” Jack leaned back against the chaise, settling in for what he was sure to be an entertaining explanation. </p><p>“Well, I think of a costume as… armor, of sorts. A disguise, of course, but their purpose, besides being fun —which you really should have some more of, Jack—, is to protect you behind a shield of fabric and a new persona. </p><p>“Hmm. Or maybe it’s just fun without hidden meaning.” </p><p>“Perhaps,” Phryne acquiesced, stroking her hair behind her ear in a way that was both flirtatious and determined at once. </p><p>“But imagine yourself wearing a costume of, say, Marc Antony.” Her voice went up at the end of that sentence and Jack suppressed a smile at her obvious tell as well as the scenario she'd chosen.. </p><p>“You could act however you wanted to, reinvent yourself for the night, because no one knows who you really are.” It was a loaded statement, referencing their past conversation, and Jack was silent for a moment as he considered how to answer.</p><p>“One gaudy night?” He finally offered, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. </p><p>“You're Marc Antony, triple pillar of the world, after all." Phryne grinned. "You can turn the night as gaudy as you'd like, is the point. And you can do all of that, knowing that your costume, your armor protects you. And when you take it off, you'll be back to your old self, still intact and undamaged."</p><p>"Sounds like Cleopatra didn't get as involved as she would have liked, if that's the case" Jack commented and Phryne stifled a snort before her expression turned soft. "Cleopatra would never damage what's underneath the armor."</p><p>Her statement hung in the air for a moment, its sincerity and not quite so hidden meaning slightly derailing their banter.</p><p>“I see." Jack cleared his throat. As much as he wanted to keep exploring <em>that</em>, he didn't think Phryne's parlor in the middle of the day was the best location to do so, instead trying to remember what they had been talking about in the first place.</p><p>"Uh, right. Well, what I don’t see, Miss Fisher, is what makes you think I would be fond of costumes."</p><p>“Well…" she started, also having sufficiently recovered from her moment of honesty. "far be it from me to call your suit a costume, Jack…” </p><p>He looked unimpressed.</p><p>“But it serves almost the same function, does it not? Each piece is like a piece of armor, protecting you and giving you liberty to act in certain way, even if they're not quite as... free, as perhaps a Marc Antony costume would allow.” </p><p>“If that’s your argument, all clothes could be considered armor,” Jack pointed out.</p><p>“Maybe they are,” Phryne shrugged, looking down as she smoothed her hand over her silk covered thigh. “Though you wear more pieces than most,” she then said, raising her eyes back to his. </p><p>“More than you certainly,” Jack returned, not really sure why he was encouraging her. </p><p>“Well,” she smirked, visibly delighted. “in order to be sure we’d have to…”</p><p>“Alright, fair enough.” Jack interrupted her, most decidedly <em> not </em>thinking about taking her clothes off her body and counting the items. "I have to say I'm not sure I agree. I don't see what persona I am supposed to be taking on by wearing this suit. This is just who I am," he argued.</p><p>“Jack, I doubt you’re this stoic all of the time.” Phryne's eyes were sparkling at him teasingly. “And while that comes in very handy for being a police officer, along with being in charge, this suit protects the side of you that isn’t quite as stoic.” She went on with her hypothesis, watching him intently for signs that she was overstepping. </p><p>“An interesting theory, I’ll give you that.” </p><p>“You don’t agree?”</p><p>“You haven’t provided evidence,” he countered. </p><p>Phryne narrowed her eyes and tilted her head as she looked him over, clearly plotting something. </p><p>“Alright then. For one thing, you never take off your suit jacket when you’re here. Surely it’s not glued to your shirt.” </p><p>Jack swallowed. She had him there. He regularly took his suit jacket off when he was at home or out with friends, of course, but never when he was with her.</p><p>“Uh… maybe I’m just more comfortable this way.” </p><p>“I’m even willing to believe that. Though not for physical comfort, I’m sure.” Her smile was altogether far too knowing. “Sometimes it’s worth stepping out of your comfort zone, Jack.” </p><p>“You would no doubt be the expert,” Jack remarked, suddenly feeling slightly defensive in the face of her rather frighteningly accurate analysis.</p><p>“I am, thank you very much,” she grinned. “So how about you try taking it off. With me as the expert here to help you through it.” </p><p>Jack narrowed her eyes at her as he considered his options. They were talking about a suit jacket after all. He could take it off and be completely fine, nothing would change. <em>Just a jacket. </em></p><p>“Dot and Jane sure are taking a long time with those biscuits,” he deflected, and Phryne shrugged innocently. “I’m sure they’re doing just fine. Now back to your suit… how about we trade.” </p><p>“Trade...” </p><p>“Why yes! You give me your suit jacket and I’ll give you a different piece of armor in return. That way the loss doesn't feel quite as dramatic.”</p><p>“I’m not wearing the costume." He had immediately looked through her plan.</p><p>Phryne pouted. “But Jaaaaaack. What if I asked really nicely?” </p><p>Her eyes were wide and pleading, her bottom lip pushed out adorably as she leaned closer and Jack briefly forgot how to breathe, stammering out his next words in an attempt to keep her from getting even closer. “I, uh, how about a compromise.” </p><p>“I’m always ready to negotiate.” She pulled back again slightly, giving him space to think.</p><p>“The helmet and only the helmet.” He supposed it was the fact that they were alone in her parlor, her with giant green feathers wrapped around her and the room littered with all sorts of costumes, that he was actually agreeing to her ridiculous proposal. In any case, Phryne had already grabbed said helmet from behind her, holding it out for him with a triumphant smile, before he could change his mind.</p><p>“I’m only doing this for you,” Jack commented as he gave the helmet one last glaring look before pulling it over his head, quietly thinking to himself that he'd do anything for her if she only asked.</p><p>"I appreciate your willingness to suffer for me," Phryne replied sincerely before squealing in delight when he raised his head again, her hands clapping excitedly while her eyes widened in poorly disguised adoration. Jack blushed slightly, certain that he looked ridiculous, though her reaction eased his embarrassment and allowed him to even enjoy the situation a little. Just a little.</p><p>“What a missed opportunity this was,” Phryne quietly murmured as she looked at him, quite clearly imagining their gaudy night that never was which sent a blush up Jack's neck. There was silence for a moment and he startled when Phryne clapped her hands together again, straightening her shoulders.</p><p>“Alright, nevermind that. Your turn, Jack, hand it over.” </p><p>She held out her hand and Jack swallowed. To Phryne's credit, or rather her methods of persuasion, he had to admit that wearing a roman soldier's helmet on his head made the prospect of taking off his completely ordinary suit jacket much less daunting. And, after their conversation over the last few minutes, Jack wondered why on earth he had made such a big deal out of it in the past, albeit subconsciously.</p><p>So Jack leaned forward, shrugging out of the piece of clothing and revealing his trim waist underneath his waistcoat as well as his broad shoulders, his muscles visible even underneath the billowy fabric of his shirt. He was well aware of the way Phryne's eyes darted over every part of his torso as it was revealed and he suddenly realized that while he had seen almost every part of her, she hadn't so much as seen him in just his waistcoat and shirt. He almost felt bad. Jack decided to indulge her and let her greedy eyes devour him for a few seconds longer before subtly clearing his throat.</p><p>“Oh, I... where was I. <em>Right</em>, isn’t that much more comfortable now, Jack?” Phryne asked as she mentally shook herself, raising her eyes back to him.</p><p>“Much. I’m sure it doesn’t look at all odd, either,” Jack smirked self-deprecatingly, not sure he wanted to know what he currently looked like in his waistcoat and ridiculous roman helmet.</p><p>“Hm. We could keep going, you know,” Phryne offered with a grin, nodding towards his waistcoat. "Make it a little more cohesive."</p><p>“We did agree on just the helmet," Jack reminded her. "Besides, surely I’m allowed some protection against the elements and I believe Marc Antony had quite a bit of his body uncovered.” </p><p>“Firstly, you won't hear me complaining about the latter. Secondly, what elements exactly are you planning on encountering in the closed room?” Her eyes twinkled at him and Jack briefly considered getting undressed for her after all. </p><p>“I'm looking at a force of nature right now.”</p><p>“Oooh, I like that,” Phryne smiled again, caught slightly off guard by his straight-forward compliment. “You don’t need protection from me though, surely.” </p><p>“The helmet on my head would suggest otherwise, Miss Fisher.”</p><p>“I’d say it adorns rather than protects.” </p><p>“And here I thought we were trading equal pieces of armor.” His remark was dry, though if Phryne wasn't mistaken she could detect a hint of vulnerability in it.</p><p>“Well, I think you fit into my parlor much better this way,” she grinned, patting his knee before her eyes fell to his tie, her fingers itching to undo it just like she had done the night of the costume party, though she’d never gotten to finish the job back then. </p><p>“Ah ah,” Jack admonished as he saw he lift her hand, her intention clear. He suddenly realized his own hand had somehow come to rest on her waist, sitting comfortably as if it belonged there. He blushed slightly but kept his fingers where they were, deciding that it would be more awkward if he abruptly pulled away now. Besides, he might never get this chance again. Perhaps that thought was what prompted Jack to say his next words.</p><p>“I believe only Cleopatra gets that honor.” </p><p>Phryne looked at him wide-eyed and then chuckled, her eyes sparkling at him.</p><p>“Is that so? In that case I believe I should pick out some armor for myse….” </p><p>The door to the parlor suddenly opened and Jane stumbled through, obviously quite embarrassed about the situation. Dot was right behind her, hand raised as if she had been propped against the door and despite her disappointment at the interruption Phryne smirked as she imagined the two eavesdropping. Her disappointment showed itself again when Jack’s hand on her waist tightened before he removed it, self consciously adjusting the helmet on his head</p><p>“Oh, you look fantastic, Inspector!” Jane exclaimed as she looked at him, running over to the wooden chest to pick out the matching costume for the helmet, holding it out to Jacks when she had found it. “You should come to my party next week!”</p><p>“Yes, Jack, you should come to party,” Phryne agreed with an amused smile in his direction and Jack glared at her.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A short time later Jack was almost at the door, almost fleeing from her parlor, really, after having accepted Jane's invitation and finally taken off the helmet. </p><p>“Don’t forget your jacket, Jack!" Phryne shouted from behind him, hurrying to catch up to him and chuckling when she did, his urge to leave rather endearing in this situation. Jack cleared his throat and nodded in silent thank you and took the garment from her, quickly shrugging it on before reaching for his hat and coat. </p><p>He turned around again to find Phryne watching him, her hands linked in front of her, that ridiculous green feathered scarf still around her neck, making his heart swell with affection. With or without armor in the form of costumes or clothes, Jack thought she lived her life exactly how she wanted to. Maybe he really should have her teach him some things in that regard.</p><p>“Maybe next time we could try without the helmet,” Phryne now suggested as she stepped closer, her hands running up the lapels of his coat before she gave them a light tug. Jack found himself swaying closer to her and reached out his arm to place his hand on her waist once more, her eyes widening at the unexpected contact before she nestled closer. A sound from the parlor reminded them both of their location and Jack stepped back again with a sigh.</p><p>“I’m not planning on wearing that helmet ever again,” he informed her with a slight but determined smile and Phryne grinned wildly as she realised that Jack was agreeing to her proposal.</p><p>“I much prefer you without armor anyway. Though we'll see about the helmet.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Outpost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am losing all structure to my days ahaha, started writing this chapter at 12.30am. I'm fine. </p><p>So this is a bit angsty (rather fluffy in tone though, I'd say) and it's also a two parter!!! The second chapter will come later this month because another prompt went rather well with this theme. So if this seems incomplete, the second part is coming on Day 24. Feel free to leave requests on whether or not you would like that second part to include smut! </p><p>Rated T.</p><p>And thank you once again to Arlome (and glamorouspixels) for helping my brain 💕 you are the best</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Phryne was awoken by a gentle shake of her shoulder and tore her eyes open with a loud gasp, her entire body tense, one lone tear finding its way down her cheek as she tried to orientate herself in the dark room. </p><p>“You’re alright,” Jack’s voice, warm and comforting in her ear as he stroked her bare shoulder, his other hand coming up to wipe her tear away. “You’re alright.” </p><p>“Sorry,” Phryne mumbled as she raised a shaky hand to her face to rub at her eyes. This wasn’t how she had imagined the first night she spent at Jack’s house going. She didn’t get the dreams often anymore, really almost never when she was in her own bed. But new surroundings always seemed to trigger something inside of her that even falling asleep next to Jack couldn’t fully keep away. </p><p>“Please don’t apologize,” Jack murmured, withdrawing his hand to let her sit up and collect herself again. While he didn’t know what exactly had haunted her dreams, he recognized the symptoms of this specific kind of nightmare, being no stranger to them himself. They both carried trauma, some shared some not, but the mechanism in which it chose to show itself remained the same.</p><p>“Can I do anything?” He asked quietly, not wanting to intrude on her thoughts but still wishing to offer his support if she wanted it. Perhaps, if this wasn’t the first night Phryne was spending at his house he’d feel comfortable pulling her into his arms, or remove herself from her presence, whichever she preferred as she processed her nightmare. But as it stood, he didn’t know which option she would prefer from him so he stayed where he was, waiting patiently until she was ready. He observed Phryne with a strange sense of admiration as she breathed deeply a few times before straightening her shoulders and plastering a smile onto her face. To Jack's trained eye it was a rather strained smile, her eyes left untouched by the expression and he got the impression that she had put it on more for his benefit than anything else.</p><p>“No, I’m alright. This isn’t the first time,” Phryne explained as she lay back down next to him, staring at the ceiling above, her body still visibly tense. She closed her eyes, only for the images to flash across her mind again and Phryne abruptly tore them back open, her chest heaving. </p><p>“Maybe… could you talk? About anything.” She requested in a small voice and Jack looked at her for a moment before nodding. If this was what he could do then there was no question about him doing it. He turned onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with her as he began a story.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack wasn’t sure for how long he’d been talking, deciding to share a memory from his childhood, or adolescence more like, knowing that Phryne liked hearing about that. When he started talking about his first kiss, Phryne turned onto her side, her face significantly more relaxed now than it had been before as she listened with rapt attention, laughing quietly along with his story. As he finished, silence descended around them again, though the air felt lighter now, he thought, and hoped Phryne felt the same.</p><p>“Thank you,” Phryne smiled slightly, resting her palm on Jack’s chest above his heart, grateful that he was the one sharing her bed (though rather it was the other way around tonight, but the point remained the same).</p><p>“Anytime,” Jack replied. While he hadn’t imagined the night going like this, he couldn’t say that he was complaining.</p><p>“You know... if you ever want to talk about it, I’m here to listen.” </p><p>“Do you talk about it?”</p><p>It was a fair question and Jack took no offense at her assumption that he also had the dreams. It was a reasonable assumption to make. He didn’t think anyone who had come out of the war alive was lucky enough not to dream about it. </p><p>“I usually go for walks.” He admitted. He hadn’t had someone to talk to in a long time. Rosie hadn’t been able to bear the truth of what he was seeing in his dreams and he hadn’t felt close enough to anyone else to share the things that haunted his sleep. Well, until now. </p><p>"I've never tried that." Phryne admitted, looking over at him with a fair amount of curiosity on her face.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They had dressed quickly and comfortably, assuming they wouldn’t be coming across anyone outside at this hour. Phryne really hadn’t intended to drag Jack out of bed in the middle of the night, but after he had shared his preferred method of coping with the dreams she had found the idea incredibly appealing. Perhaps it was also the prospect of dealing with trauma they shared together, sharing their ways of dealing with it with each other, something she had never done before tonight, she realized. Jack, for his part, didn't mind their late night excursion, enjoying Phryne's quiet company by his side as they strolled along, her hand tucked around his bicep. He had never really thought about sharing this habit with anyone, but it had felt natural for him to share it with her, just like so many other things in his life, no matter how private.</p><p>“I think I’m ready to talk about it.” Phryne eventually spoke, tightening her hold on him and Jack nodded as he focused his attention on her, covering her fingers with his. </p><p>“It’s really… well, it’s not all that, shocking, I suppose, compared to other dreams. But this one seems to be the one that haunts me frequently.”</p><p>“I don’t think one can rate the dreams by how shocking or tragic they are,” Jack remarked. “The trauma is the same.” </p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Phryne sighed, easily recalling the images from her dream. “I had just gotten to France,” she began.</p><p>“I was young and naïve, thought I could make a real difference in the war.” She chuckled sadly now. “As I said, I was naïve.” </p><p>Jack squeezed her hand a little tighter. They had all been naïve in the beginning.</p><p>“My first week, my unit was sent to an outpost that had reported several injured. We drove for almost half a day until we got there, and when we did….” Phryne trailed off briefly, looking around at the quiet neighborhood. It almost felt surreal to be walking here now, the thought of living a normal life again having been unimaginable back then.</p><p>“... well, there was no one left to treat. I remember getting out of the ambulance and just… standing there. I couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything, really, until one of the other nurses took me by the hand and told me to search for any survivors among the bodies on the ground. There were so many bodies, Jack, I remember thinking that it was an impossible task. In the end it turned out to be impossible not because of the number of bodies but because there simply were no survivors. None whatsoever.” </p><p>She breathed deeply, somewhat surprised at how easy it was to share this memory, that she had been harbouring inside of her for so long, with Jack. She pressed herself slightly harder against his arm as they walked and Jack reciprocated by squeezing her hand again, remaining silent in order to let her finish. </p><p>“It all just felt so… pointless. Hopeless. What was the point of an ambulance unit if we couldn’t actually save anyone. That’s what the dream feels like, like I am standing in a void, death all around me but I am stuck to the spot, can’t do anything but I can’t escape either. I just see people dying and dying and dying, and I know I am powerless to do anything."</p><p>"Anyway,” she cleared her throat as it had gotten slightly tighter. “Of course there were other battles; lives saved, as well as lives lost, but at least we got to try to save them. But that first memory always stayed with me. Even now, obviously,” she waved her hand, frustrated at not having control over her dreams nor her emotions connected to them. </p><p>“The memories never disappear,” Jack agreed quietly, unlinking her hand from his arm only to fully grasp her fingers in his and hold her hand as they kept walking. He didn’t need to comment on the trauma of war, they both shared that and knew what it was like, what it did to a person, how it stuck with one even years after the fact. Nothing he could say would change that, or her dreams for that matter, as much as he wished his words had the power to do so.</p><p>“For what it’s worth, your service meant a great deal to every single soldier that came in contact with you." He stated quietly, rubbing his thumb over hers. "Even if you were just the last kind face they saw before they left this earth. And as for the ones who survived, well, you were life-savers. Angels, really. Sometimes the only thing keeping them going.” </p><p>Phryne was quiet as she looked at him from the side. From the way he was describing the nurses, she assumed he had had his own encounter with one.</p><p>“What you said earlier, about being here to listen if I wanted to talk…” she began, holding onto his hand tighter. “The same goes for me.” </p><p>Jack nodded, squeezing her hand a little tighter as he thought about the memories that frequently haunted his own dreams, as well as the prospect of sharing them with another person. Somehow, with Phryne, that seemed less intimidating than it ever had with anyone else.</p><p>“Well," he began. Maybe he was finally ready to talk about it as well. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I have an exam coming up which means that there may be delays this coming week. Just as a heads up that if I don't post one day I am just having to deal with real life, but will catch up as I am able of that does happen. I hope you're all doing well, thank you so much for reading! Your comments make my day/ month.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Rocket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a bit silly but it was fun, lmao. </p><p>Rated M</p><p>Also, I am going to start uploading chapters every other day instead of every day; I don't think I can manage it otherwise. On the bright side, I guess this is stretching way into November!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Jack’s face, when he opened the door, was almost comical; mostly shock and surprise, quickly followed by uncertainty as he glanced down at his casual attire before looking back at her. </p><p>“Miss Fisher.” </p><p>“I hope I’m not interrupting anything, Jack. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I’d stop by.”</p><p>“How… how do you know where I live?”</p><p>“Oh, you mentioned it once, I’m sure,” Phryne replied in a tone of voice that indicated she was lying —which Jack already knew anyway, since he was positive that he hadn’t let that piece of information slip at any point during their acquaintance; even after that acquaintance had morphed into a friendship. </p><p>“I brought food,” Phryne added as she saw his hesitancy, nodding towards the basket at her feet. Food always seemed to be a convincing argument with him. And today she needed a convincing argument because it had just been a week ago when Jack had paid her a visit late at night, an emotional mess from arresting George Sanderson and comforting Rosie.</p><p>But he had come to her, after all of that, finally choosing her; letting her <em>know</em> that he chose her, willingly. Then of course Aunt Prudence had interrupted, and Jack had left, unfulfilled promises in his eyes. With the chaos that had followed the Sanderson arrest, they hadn't been able to see each other again, and Phryne was sure that Jack didn't really intend to wait until their next murder investigation to see her again, like they had told themselves that night, more out of awkwardness than actual intent. And if they were alone somewhere, away from her staff and intrusive relatives, maybe Jack would be inclined to be ignoble again, and finally kiss her.</p><p>All of which brought her here, on a weekend, with food. </p><p>“Please? Unless you have other plans.” She knew it was difficult for him to let her in; his house signifying more than just a house. It was a part of him he'd kept from her, whether intentionally or not she wasn't sure, but it was yet another line to cross; one she was determined to cross today. And it was only fair, really, that she now got to see his home after he had spent so many nights in hers.</p><p>“I.. no, I don’t have any plans. Come in.” Jack stepped aside, gesturing inside the house, involuntarily smirking at the look of glee that crossed Phryne’s face as she bent down to pick up the basket before walking past him into his home. </p><p>Jack would have been lying if he said that her visit was unwelcome, even if it was unexpected. He had been trying to figure out a way to see her again without the excuse of a murder, but every excuse he had come up with had seemed too blatant in its intent to him. He had been about to kiss her, <em>would</em> have kissed her, if it hadn’t been for Aunt Prudence. Phryne had certainly figured out a way to avoid interruptions, Jack thought with a slight shake of his head as he closed the front door. He was glad his house was somewhat clean, even after the stressful week he'd had, but he still couldn't fully relax, given that Phryne was standing <em>in his house</em>.</p><p> “The kitchen is through there,” he signaled down the hallway and Phryne gave him a beatific smile before heading that way, leaving Jack to take a deep breath before he followed her, his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Have you eaten?” Phryne asked casually as she unpacked the contents of the basket and spread them out on his kitchen table, finally pulling out a bottle of champagne. Of course. </p><p>“Ah, not since breakfast. I’ve been a bit preoccupied.” </p><p>“With…” Phryne started, now openly allowing herself to eye his get-up; moleskin trousers and a linen shirt that was unbuttoned halfway down his chest, a singlet underneath. His throat, usually so restricted by his buttoned up shirt and tie was exposed, and the obvious bobbing of his Adam’s apple above the sharp lines of his clavicles made Phryne clench her thighs together in anticipation. She couldn’t wait to run her tongue all over him. </p><p>“Gardening. It’s been… a lot has been going on and it's been a nice way to relax.” </p><p>“Of course,” Phryne stated sympathetically while at the same time wishing he'd relaxed with <em>her</em>. She could well imagine the chaos within the police department though; amplified for Jack by the fact that his role model had turned out to be corrupt and his former wife had had her life destroyed, looking to him for comfort.</p><p>“Should I heat this up?” Jack asked to change the subject as he gestured to several dishes, and Phryne nodded. </p><p>“Do you mind if I use the bathroom?” She asked innocently as he worked, her motives clear. Jack rolled his eyes and gestured for her to go ahead, mentally running through all the things she could possibly find on her snooping mission though he figured there wasn't anything laying out in the open that she could find incriminating.</p><p>Phryne smiled and then headed out of the room.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p>Jack figured it had been around 10 minutes when he started to worry about what Phryne might have found, given that she hadn’t shown back up in the kitchen and he couldn't hear her anywhere. He found her in the hall, in front of the little side table and mirror there, a postcard in hand. </p><p>“Did you find the bathroom alright?” He asked with a smirk and Phryne lowered her hand abruptly as she was caught and turned towards him, having the decency to look contrite.</p><p>“Yes, I did, thank you. There were just so many distractions on the way back and you know me…”</p><p>Jack chose to ignore the fact the bathroom was on the other end of the house compared to where she was standing now and instead moved closer, his hands in his pockets.</p><p>“Can I ask what’s so fascinating about this postcard?” He asked genuinely, wondering why she had looked at it so intently.</p><p>“I didn’t know you liked trains so much,” Phryne stated, though that wasn’t the real reason she had kept the card in her hands for slightly longer than perhaps necessary for a card depicting a train. The reason she was so intrigued by it was that Jack was getting post from England, signed <em>“With love, Tilly.”</em> </p><p>“I don’t, particularly.” </p><p>“Your friend Tilly seems to think you do,” Phryne kept going, throwing him a sideways look. </p><p>“It’s an inside joke,” Jack explained, though the brief explanation only served to peak Phryne’s curiosity even more, as well as make her slightly jealous that Jack seemed to have inside jokes with another woman —besides his ex-wife.</p><p>“I see."</p><p>“That’s it?" Jack smirked. "No further questions about Tilly and the joke?” </p><p>“I mean… if you’d<em> like</em> to share,” Phryne went on, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. </p><p>“How about a glass of champagne first,” Jack suggested, knowing that in order to share the full extent of the joke he’d have to get at least a little tipsy.</p><p>“Would you mind if I make myself a little more comfortable?” Phryne asked, gesturing at her coat and hat.</p><p>Jack stared at her for a moment, the thought of her in his house without her coat even more dangerous, before his manners finally kicked in and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Phryne asked as the smell of Mr. Butler’s cooking slowly began to fill the kitchen, both of them well into the bottle of champagne as they sat across from each other at his table. “Who <em> is </em> Tilly?” </p><p>Inhibitions had already been lowered and she was leaning towards him over the table as she asked the question. Jack found himself leaning forward as well, which had nothing to do with the way her blouse was falling open around her chest, of course.</p><p>“A childhood friend.” </p><p>“What… range of childhood are we talking about?” </p><p>“Well, all of it really, she grew up next door to us, was the same age as me. When she was 17 she fell in love and went to England.” </p><p>“Hm.” Phryne considered this information. “And you two liked trains, did you?” </p><p>“Only Stephenson’s Rocket.” </p><p>Phryne’s eyes widened and she stifled a surprised laugh. </p><p>“<em>Jack Robinson</em>, is that a euphemism?” </p><p>“I promise, it really is called that,” Jack chuckled, pleased at having been able to make her laugh. </p><p>“What, the train on the postcard?” Phryne asked, now remembering that the train on the card had in fact said “Rocket” on the side. </p><p>“Precisely. It was the first steam locomotive with an 0-2-2 wheel arrangement, I'll have you know. Revolutionary for railways.” Jack explained, watching Phryne’s brow wrinkle in confusion. </p><p>“You said you didn’t really care about trains,” she pointed out.</p><p>“And I still don’t, but that train has a nice history, I think. Tilly and I stumbled across it in some book her grandfather had.” Jack smiled. </p><p>"And that one in particular caught your eye?" Phryne wondered aloud.</p><p>“Well,” now Jack was blushing, wondering why he had thought sharing the story of the inside joke was a good idea. Phryne was only intrigued further. “Tilly always made jokes about the chimney looking like… well, you know.” </p><p>Phryne’s eyes sparkled in delight as she understood what Jack was talking about. Hearing her inspector make a phallic reference was almost as good as his quotes about orient pearls, she decided. Almost.</p><p>“I see. Well, it <em> was </em>quite a big chimney.” She grinned as she recalled the image on the postcard, silently wondering why Jack was being so bashful about the topic. “Must have been quite the inside joke if she’s still sending you postcards about it decades later.” </p><p>Jack said nothing. Phryne gasped as understanding dawned.</p><p>“Is she… She’s referencing <em> you</em>, isn’t she.” She guffawed, her mouth dropping open as Jack’s blush confirmed her deduction. </p><p>“I did say it was an inside joke,” he retorted and Phryne almost snorted out the champagne she had taken a gulp of to calm herself. “Quite literally,” she mumbled, though Jack heard her. </p><p>“No! It wasn’t… Tilly wasn’t interested in me, if you know what I mean.” </p><p>Phryne had to commend him; he really was trying his best to fight through his obvious embarrassment. “Not one for chimneys, is she?” She grinned, and Jack choked slightly on his drink.</p><p>“Well, it would absolutely be fine if she <em>did</em> know from uh, first-hand experience,” Phryne continued. She'd had quite a few <em>chimney’s</em> herself in her past and she most definitely didn’t mind Jack’s previous partners. In fact, she was finding herself increasingly curious about them. “Matter of fact though, how <em> does </em> Tilly know?” </p><p>“Summers by the lake as teenagers, swimming naked,” Jack shrugged, fighting to meet her eyes instead of staring at the ground like he desperately wanted to do.</p><p>“How scandalous, Jack! You know, I had quite a few of those summers myself,” she smiled, briefly allowing herself to reminisce, and now Jack was blushing because he was imagining her naked, water dripping down her porcelain skin. Phryne seemed to know where his thoughts had gone as her smirk turned almost feline, her eyes never leaving his. </p><p>“I do appreciate you sharing this… interesting information, Jack.”</p><p>“Don’t get used to it,” he grumbled, rising from his chair with as much dignity as possible, not missing the way Phryne’s eyes now dropped to his crotch as she was quite obviously imagining what was hiding inside. Her blatancy made his heart beat faster and he turned towards the stove to turn it off, their food sufficiently heated by now.</p><p>“Are you saying there’s more information like this about you?” Phryne asked delightedly, her chair scratching over the floor as she stood up as well, slowly approaching him from behind. </p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jack smirked, planning to turn around and tease her to get back on even footing but when he turned she was right in front of him, her chest almost brushing his arm as he moved, her eyes looking up at him from underneath her fringe. </p><p>“I <em>would</em>, matter of fact. Then again, I’ve always been one for conducting my own investigations,” she murmured, her meaning unmistakeable. </p><p>“I understand if you’re not… well, I know the past week has been a bit of a mess,” she continued, her eyes kind. She wasn’t cruel. Well, maybe a little. But she wanted them both to be ready for this. “But whenever you’re ready for me, <em>want me</em>, to further look into this… rocket business,...” </p><p>Whatever other joke she had been planning to make about rockets and chimneys, it was cut off my Jack’s mouth on hers, swiping all coherent thought from her mind. Phryne knew she moaned as his lips connected with hers, but the sound only seemed to spur Jack on, his mouth opening to admit her tongue as he pulled her close, one arm around her waist while the other cupping the back of her head. </p><p>The spark between them exploded into flame.</p><p>Phryne threw one arm around Jack’s neck to pull him closer, her other hand cupping his cheek to guide him, their kisses growing increasingly sloppy as their bodies burned hotter. They stumbled backwards, almost tripping over each other in their haste to feel each other, until Phryne felt the table behind her. Jack’s hands moved over her ass to the backs of her thighs and in the next moment she was lifted onto the table, Jack stepping close between her legs that she spread wide on instinct, letting him nestle against her as his mouth continued to ravish hers. </p><p>Phryne moved her hands to grip his muscled ass at the same time as Jack’s hand found her breast, squeezing her nipple rather harshly as she squeezed him at the same time. They groaned in unison, the sounds muffled by the other’s lips as they started a rhythm of pressing and releasing with their hips, doing the best they could with their clothes still on. Phryne could feel Jack’s rising interest against her clit as she rocked her pelvis against him, silently thinking that Tilly had been right in her size comparison to the Rocket's chimney. The thought made her giggle and Jack pulled back, his chest heaving as he looked at her, his pupils blown wide. </p><p>He looked good enough to eat. Which, Phryne intended to do, all night long. <em> Eat… </em></p><p>“Are you still hungry?” She asked as she panted, maintaining her hold on his ass while she kneaded the strong globes of muscle. </p><p>“No,” Jack rumbled, cupping her jaw to tilt her head back, the look on his face almost disbelieving as he took her in once more, flushed cheeks and smudged red lips. “Only for one thing.” He kissed her again, gently this time, and Phryne melted into him, pulling him closer once more as she nodded. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later, much later, she leaned up to whisper in Jack’s ear as his hand stroked down her naked back, her words sending them both into a fit of laughter until they were gasping for air, the only remedy being to kiss each other again.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A couple of days later, Jack entered his house, immediately spotting a card right inside the door on the ground, turned face-down. He frowned and bent to pick it up, barking out a laugh as he turned it over and was faced with a crudely drawn version of his penis, “Robinson’s Rocket”, written in Phryne’s neat handwriting underneath. </p><p>He stuffed the card into his pocket and turned on his heel as he headed right back to his car.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stephenson's Rocket was in fact the first steam locomotive with said 0-2-2 wheel arrangement (and a bunch of other inventions that I don't understand), revolutionizing the way locomotives were designed for 150 years to come (it was invented in 1829). These days, the locomotive is displayed at the National Railway Museum in York. And the postcard with it was  actually sold at the time in London.</p><p>I couldn't care less about trains tbh, much less railway history, but I had to read this Wikipedia article several times for this chapter so you all also now have to know this info. If you <em>are</em> interested in trains, I can recommend the read. 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... last week was not great mental health-wise, in fact quite the opposite. I am feeling better again so here's Day 17! Lmao. </p>
<p>This is definitely turning into an outside-October activity, with real life acting up as well, I will just update as I'm able, but I will update, promise 😊 (and will reply to comments ASAP)</p>
<p>Thank you for all your lovely support, especially the people I talked to this past week ❤️</p>
<p>Rated M.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like the world is ending,” Jack commented as he walked up to the window seat Phryne was currently sitting on. Rain was pounding against the glass, blurring the outside world; not that Jack particularly minded not being able to see, given that everything he wanted, or needed, was right here in the house with him. It was evening now but the entire day had been gray, the storm looming, and they had stayed inside for most of it, wrapped around each other. Jack thought that the days could be gray more often.</p>
<p>“I like it,” Phryne replied quietly, her voice barely audible over the sound of the rain, and she turned her head to smile at him briefly. </p>
<p>“There’s room for you, if you want.” She patted the cushion behind her and when Jack nodded she scooted forward for him to sit. It took a few moments of awkward arrangement but then she was firmly tucked between Jack’s legs, her back resting against his chest, her head on his arm as he reached over her shoulder, his hand on her bare knee. This was his favorite outfit of hers, he decided. Really, her wearing any of his clothes was his favorite outfit, but in his jumper she was especially cuddly and soft and especially adorable. He wrapped his other arm around her waist to feel her and settled against the wall at his back with a contented smile. </p>
<p>“It’s rather humbling, isn’t it,” Phryne murmured after a while, comfortably warm with Jack against her, even though she hadn’t exactly been cold to begin with. </p>
<p>Watching the rain brought on a certain sense of melancholy for her, though she didn’t know why. She liked storms, on principle, when safely sheltered inside; liked the feeling of being in a cocoon while the world outside faded away for a few hours. At the same time, the cocoon always brought with it a… sadness, almost, that Phryne wasn’t sure how to interpret. It seemed to be cathartic though, since when the storm lifted, so would her mood, and she always ended up feeling lighter than before.</p>
<p>“What, Phryne Fisher conceding defeat to forces of nature?” Jack interrupted her inner thoughts.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not saying I’ll go quietly,” Phryne smirked, turning her head towards him so he could hear her better. “But as it stands, nature is the only thing I’ll consider letting win over me.” </p>
<p>“A wise decision, I’m sure.” </p>
<p>Phryne hummed and tilted her head back further against him as they fell quiet, both lost in their own thoughts. </p>
<p>“It’ll be good for the plants to get some water,” Jack mused after a few moments as he considered his garden and the dry weather they’d had; only realizing he had spoken the words out loud when Phryne shook against him with quiet laughter.</p>
<p>“Always such a practical man, Jack.” </p>
<p>“It pays to be practical sometimes,” he chuckled, caressing the smooth skin of Phryne’s leg with his thumb. He let himself appreciate her outfit again, dropping a kiss on the bare skin of her shoulder that was revealed by his sweater. “And I really do prefer bushes to be wet,” he deadpanned and Phryne gasped, her slightly melancholy mood shifting in an instant. </p>
<p>“Is that right?” </p>
<p>“Very much so.” Jack mumbled, ignoring the fact that his previous statement had made little sense as he kissed her neck once more and heard her sigh.</p>
<p>“<em> Swollen </em> leaves, dripping and shiny with moisture,” he teased in a low voice and Phryne pressed her lips together to keep the combination of a laugh and a moan contained. The first lightning of the night suddenly illuminated the room and then the crack of thunder sounded outside, jolting them both as Jack pulled back abruptly. </p>
<p>“I don’t like this part so much,” he admitted, trying to relax his muscles that had involuntarily tensed at the loud sound. </p>
<p>Phryne moved her hand atop his and stroked his skin reassuringly, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his arm. Some things couldn’t be forgotten, by body or mind. </p>
<p>“We can move away from the window,” she offered and turned her head to press a soft kiss below his jaw as a suggestion for what else they could be doing if he preferred distraction.</p>
<p>“No no, it’s alright. You’re enjoying watching the storm and I’m enjoying being here with you,” Jack said confidently, smelling her hair and letting the familiar scent ground him. </p>
<p>“If you’re sure.” She was still looking at him and Jack smiled reassuringly and kissed her once before leaning back against the wall again. </p>
<p>They were silent for a few minutes, gently stroking each other’s hands. Phryne noticed, suddenly, that she already felt lighter than she usually did at this point; the storm still raging outside, yet she felt light and happy and almost giddy, with Jack’s sturdy presence around her. She felt him trying not to flinch as another flash of lightning flashed across the sky, the following thunder rattling the window panes and felt herself overcome with a wave of affection and concern. Dear man. </p>
<p>She decided she had had quite enough of the storm. It had served its purpose.</p>
<p>“What was it you said about the bushes?” Phryne smiled as she glanced out into the rain one last time before tilting her head back so she could see him. Jack chuckled at her change in topic, not that he didn’t welcome it, and bent down to drop a soft kiss on her lips, his arm around her waist tightening slightly to hold her close.</p>
<p>“Why?” he smiled as he nudged her jaw with his nose until Phryne tilted her head away from him again, revealing the long line of her neck to his hungry eyes and lips.</p>
<p>“I was thinking it would probably be inadvisable to go outside to admire the wet bushes in your garden, considering there’s a storm raging.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Jack hummed as he kissed her above her clavicle, satisfied when her hand on his tightened and goosebumps erupted on her skin. Phryne determinedly reached for Jack’s hand on her knee, pulling it further up and up until his fingers brushed against her, coming away wet. </p>
<p>“Well, since that’s the case, I think this one will be right to your liking, Inspector.”</p>
<p>Another flash of lightning shot across the sky though Jack barely noticed the thunder this time, all of his senses filled with <em> her </em>. Her skin, her scent, her sounds, the feel of her against his fingertips. Jack growled and pressed his fingers harder against her while he nosed his way along the back of her neck up to her ear, softly biting at her jaw. </p>
<p>The vibration of his growl was so much like the thunder that had just rattled the house that Phryne shivered, arching into his touch as she turned her head back towards him, smiling when his lips found hers immediately.</p>
<p>Their mouths stayed connected as she twisted in his hold and then crawled into his lap, Jack eagerly pulling her closer until they were nestled up against each other, their chests pressed tightly together. </p>
<p>“If we start this now, you won’t be seeing much more of the storm,” Jack warned teasingly, one hand on her buttock, his long fingers teasing at her opening, while the other hand stroked up and down her spine.</p>
<p>“I’d much rather watch you than the storm,” Phryne smiled, stroking back a loose curl of hair from his forehead even as she ground down against him, the contrast between the sweetness of her hands and absolute filthy movements of her hips making Jack light-headed.</p>
<p>He captured her lips with his again, rather desperately this time, sucking at her bottom lip before swiping his tongue through her mouth. He swallowed her moan as he stood, Phryne firmly wrapped around him, clutching onto him in every way she could. Jack didn’t even register the next roll of thunder, the storm forgotten by both of them as he walked them to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologiessss for the delay.</p><p>I actually didn't have much of a plan for this chapter (as evidenced by the rather... unspecific drawing, though I did try out a new shading approach and color palette for their faces, so just take the drawing as an experiment for that rather than it being somehow connected to the story). </p><p>For some reason, this chapter turned out to be 3400 words though, so something must have worked in my brain about the written part, at least quantity wise. Rated E, to be safe.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t all that usual for Jack to show up at Wardlow in the mornings, especially not since him and Phryne had both stopped pretending that he was only there for professional reasons. Though neither had done something about it so far. </p><p>Jack greeted Mr. Butler as he crossed the threshold, Miss Fisher’s employee being his usual professional self. </p><p>In fact, had Miss Williams not come around the corner at that point and stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening at the sight of him, Jack wouldn’t have noticed that, on second look, Mr. Butler in fact also seemed surprised to see him,  subtle curiosity gracing his features.</p><p>“Miss Williams,” Jack nodded at her as the silence stretched, which jolted Dot out of her trance. </p><p>“Inspector! I, uh… I thought, you were… uh…” Dot gestured upstairs, but at Jack’s look of confusion blushed furiously before fleeing the foyer, leaving Jack to wonder what on earth had just happened. </p><p>He turned to Mr. Butler for help, whose face remained stoic, however. Jack raised a questioning eyebrow and thought he saw the older man suppress a smile at his pleading look.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to overstep.” Mr. Butler stated calmly. </p><p>Truthfully, he very much did want to overstep. He’d been watching the dance between his employer and the inspector for a long time now; had even helped put the Inspector in pajamas when he had been knocked out by Baron Fisher a couple weeks earlier. He had been impressed with Miss Fisher’s self-restraint that night but had almost been disappointed when she had announced her plans to sleep in the guest room instead of intruding on the Inspector’s space. Any idiot could see that the two were in love, only kept apart by their respective stubbornness and obliviousness, really, and Tobias Butler was no idiot. So yes, he did very much want to overstep if his involvement helped move things along. </p><p>“I won't tell,” Jack promised, now increasingly curious. He felt he’d built up a reasonably good relationship with Miss Fisher’s staff over the months, and he highly appreciated all of Mr. Butler’s skills, particularly his cooking. He also appreciated the man’s discretion, though in this case he hoped Miss Fisher’s employee would indulge him.</p><p>“I believe Miss Williams thought you were spending the night.” </p><p>Jack tried to look composed, the revelation catching him rather entirely off guard. “Oh. I, uh… why?” The only words that came to mind.</p><p>“I really couldn’t say,” Mr. Butler now deflected, his demeanor making it quite obvious that he did know, but that his breach of confidentiality ended here. “Miss Fisher will be down in a moment, I’m sure. Make yourself comfortable in the parlour, if you would like, Inspector.” </p><p>After gesturing to the adjacent room, Mr. Butler disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, leaving Jack in the foyer, trying to figure out what was going on. The most likely option was that Miss Williams had confused him with another man spending the night <em> upstairs </em>, as it were. He had no idea why Dot would think it was him, though. The thought that Phryne had had a bed partner last night irked him, without it having any right to do so, but he had left rather late yesterday and for Phryne to invite a man over that late seemed a little extra cruel.</p><p>Had she just waited for him to leave yesterday so she could call on her visitor? She hadn’t really seemed in a rush during her nightcap, in fact he’d rather gotten the impression she hadn’t wanted him to leave at all, though propriety had dictated he do so eventually. The longer he thought about, the more unlikely the idea of another man in Phryne’s bed last night seemed, putting Jack slightly at ease, though no closer to solving the mystery. </p><p>He listened for Phryne’s footsteps upstairs and, when none were forthcoming, headed into the direction Miss Williams had disappeared to. He’d had quite enough of the games.</p><p>He found her in the kitchen with Mr. Butler.</p><p>“Miss Williams?” </p><p>Dot seemed to have recovered from her earlier embarrassment, her blush gone, though she still seemed a little uncomfortable as she looked up from her cup of tea, fidgeting with the handle.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“I was just… I was wondering what you meant just now.” </p><p>“Me?” Dot spluttered, eyes wide, while Mr. Butler glanced sideways at them before discreetly removing himself from the kitchen.</p><p>“Yes.” Jack really didn’t want to go into interrogative mode and tried to soften his tone as he sat down across from her. “Please?” </p><p>Dot was momentarily saved by Jane coming into the kitchen, heading straight for the biscuits on the table. All that was missing were Cec and Bert, as well as Hugh, and then the “family” would  all be at Wardlow, Jack thought with a slight smile before suddenly realizing that he had just counted himself in with the family as well. He couldn’t say he minded the thought.</p><p>“Good morning, Inspector Robinson!” Jane smiled. “I heard Miss Phryne getting ready, I’m sure she’ll be right down.” </p><p>“Oh, uh, thank you, Jane.” Jack replied, trying not to think too hard about the fact that there was literally no pretense for the reason of his visits anymore. He turned back to Dot, who fidgeted some more as she realized that he was still waiting for an answer. </p><p>“I really shouldn’t say, Inspector.”</p><p>“What’s this about?” Jane asked curiously as she picked the largest biscuit and bit off in a mannerism so similar to Phryne that Jack found himself smiling involuntarily. </p><p>“Miss Williams seems to think I stayed… nevermind.” Jack started and then stopped himself abruptly as he realized he was talking to a child, however mature Phryne's ward seemed. Dot blushed again, while Jane’s suddenly face lit up knowingly, the sight of which was slightly concerning to Jack. </p><p>“Well, of course.” </p><p>“Of course?” </p><p>Jane ignored Dot’s warning glance and munched on her biscuit as she regarded Jack, obviously enjoying holding all the cards in her hand. </p><p>“Well, we all heard her say <em> your </em> name, after all.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Dot quickly ushered a grinning Jane out of the kitchen when the lady of the house herself walked in, as impeccably dressed as always. Phryne greeted Dot and her ward, turning her head in confusion as she watched them leave hastily, but then her eyes lit up when she saw Jack at the kitchen table, seemingly lost in thought. What a lovely morning surprise.</p><p>“Good morning, Jack! Coffee?” She cheerily asked as she went to pour herself a cup and Jack shook his head, watching her from behind as his mind worked, constructing a theory that almost made him blush. It was inappropriate to even consider what he was currently thinking, and yet...</p><p>“Miss Fisher, I seem to have stumbled across a mystery.” </p><p>“Oh?” She asked excitedly at the prospect of a new case as she turned back around, taking a sip of coffee before setting the cup aside as she leaned against the counter. </p><p>“Yes, and I think you might be able to help me. It’s concerning something that took place here, in fact.”</p><p>“Here?” Phryne asked, obviously not following, though how could she. The way Jack was looking at her she definitely got the feeling that she was missing an essential detail to all of this, his leading statement almost feeling like a trap. Given that it was Jack though, she decided it was a trap she was all too happy to walk into. </p><p>“Uh... every member of your household seems to think I spent the night here.” </p><p>Saying the words out loud proved to be more difficult than Jack had anticipated and he coughed to cover up his nerves as soon as the words had left his mouth.</p><p>Phryne, for one thing, was glad she wasn’t holding the cup anymore, her fingers suddenly feeling limp as she froze. It didn’t take her long to figure out what he was referring to, the realization that she apparently hadn’t been as quiet last night as she thought she had, quickly followed by slight embarrassment as she recalled the knowing look on Jane’s face as she had left the kitchen earlier. Educating her ward on the carnal pleasures of life also had its downsides, apparently. </p><p>And now Jack, of all people, knew, though what Phryne didn’t know was exactly what evidence her household —<em> the traitors—, </em> had provided him. She clapped her hand over her mouth to stop the rather unlady-like laugh from escaping her in a sort of horrified delight. Well then.</p><p>“Now that <em> is </em> a mystery, Inspector.” Phryne spoke when she had pulled herself together. She wasn’t about to be ashamed of her… self-indulgences, even if the subject of said indulgences was sitting right in front of her. If he wanted to pursue this line of questioning, she would have a little fun with it, she decided, putting on a smirk that made Jack feel like he was now the one about to walk into a trap.</p><p>“A mystery that you would happen to have the answer to?" He asked. "It does seem to be concerning me, after all.” </p><p>Phryne bit her lip as she considered her options. As much as she liked to tease him, revealing that she might have possibly shouted his name in ecstasy while entirely alone was a bit much. Then again, maybe he already knew about that and was playing coy.</p><p>“Surely you have already gathered some clues...” she stated slowly.</p><p>“I might have,” Jack nodded.</p><p>“So, care to share your theory?” Phryne asked innocently, incredibly intrigued by the potential their conversation carried. </p><p>“I don’t think I can.” Jack swallowed, trying not to think of circumstances in which Phryne would be saying his name in his absence. By the look on Phryne’s face, she was very much thinking about just that.</p><p>“It’s that serious, huh?” Phryne asked gently and Jack levelled a look at her, knowing that they were both fully aware of the "seriousness"  of the situation.</p><p>Phryne looked at him for a moment, contemplating her next move as she watched a curious mix of embarrassment and determination cross Jack’s face before he spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack had gathered up all his courage. If he was wrong in his assumption, there was a chance Phryne wouldn’t realize what his theory actually was, though realistically that chance was slim given how fast her mind worked and the fact that it never seemed to be too far from the gutter. But perhaps there was an entirely innocent explanation to the whole thing, in which case he’d retreat to his house until his embarrassment had worn off. Yes, that was a good plan, he thought, and opened his mouth.</p><p>“What I can share though, is that… that if <em> I </em>had staff, they might have guessed you were spending the night on occasion.” </p><p>Phryne froze, her mouth dropping open as Jack’s ears flushed bright-red, though he bravely held her gaze, trying to look 10 times more confident than he felt. </p><p>“Full of surprises,” Phryne murmured, more to herself than to him as she remembered the first time she had said those words; watching him blush over her nude portrait. Arguably, the current situation was a step further than that. </p><p>But as genuinely surprised as she was by Jack’s statement, the shock quickly morphed into unrestrained delight, a grin spreading across her face along with a warm feeling in her lower abdomen.</p><p>“Well then, Jack, now that you’ve solved your mystery,” she replied, indirectly confirming that he was indeed correct in his assumptions, “what are your next steps?” </p><p>“Uh… I, well... I’ve still only constructed a theory, you see,” Jack pointed out, his mind reeling from her answer, images upon images invading his mind; images he couldn’t consider just yet if he wanted to stand up at any point during this conversation. He shook his head once, much to Phryne’s amusement, before squaring his shoulders and sending her a glance that he hoped communicated everything he was thinking.</p><p>“Now, Miss Fisher, I need proof. Or a confession.” </p><p>Phryne shivered. ”I can do you one better.” </p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“How about a reenactment of the scene.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Jack?” </p><p>Jack snapped out of his trance, staring up at Phryne, noticing that she was now standing right next to him. </p><p>“Wha...hm?”</p><p>Phryne grinned affectionately as she leaned against the table. </p><p>“I was suggesting a reenactment.” She repeated softly, though he’d heard her perfectly the first time. “Unless you have other plans.”</p><p>“Definitely no other plans,” Jack stated emphatically, in fact he didn’t even remember why he had come to Wardlow in the first place (surely he had had <em> some </em> reason besides just seeing her). He realized with a startling clarity what he wanted and judging by the look in Phryne’s eyes, she wanted it as well. Jack had no intention of letting this moment pass him by, he’d been cautious for long enough. Phryne smiled widely, honestly, as he got to his feet next to her, unsure of what to do now that they were about to… do what, exactly? </p><p>Dot reentered the kitchen with tragically cruel timing, which at least solved Jack’s uncertainty about the next step, and he dropped a hand from Phryne’s waist that he didn’t recall putting there as Dot averted her gaze with a mumbled apology before rummaging around in one of the cupboards on the other side of the kitchen, evidently searching for something.</p><p>Phryne tilted her head towards the doorway and Jack swallowed before nodding, following her into the foyer, where, to Phryne’s dismay, he stopped, rooted to the spot while she took a first step onto the stairs. She turned back to him, an open question on her face.</p><p>“I’m not sure… everyone’s here, Phryne.” </p><p>“Yes, so?”</p><p>“I’m not…” </p><p>Phryne’s expression softened as understanding dawned and she walked towards him, flattening her palms against his chest as she sometimes did. Never had it felt so good as it did right now.</p><p>“What do you want, Jack?” She asked with a smile. </p><p>“You know.” </p><p>“My reenactment?” She teased. </p><p>“That too.” </p><p>“But not here.” </p><p>“Not with so many people around,” Jack corrected her, feeling slightly foolish but the thought of anyone overhearing her, overhearing them, was mortifying to him; no matter how much Phryne’s household was likely to approve of their burgeoning romantic involvement. </p><p>“Hm.” Phryne considered this. “How about a reenactment at your house, then?”</p><p>Jack was stunned, before mirroring the grin now on her face. It was all surprisingly simple now. </p><p>“Well… I <em> would </em> like to put this mystery behind me after all.”</p><p>“Wonderful. Though I don’t think it’s that much of a mystery, Jack.” </p><p>She had him there.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Phryne’s tour of his house was a brief one. On the car ride over they hadn’t spoken much; the air between them had already crackled with electricity and Phryne had rested her hand on his leg for most of the drive, forcing Jack to put all his concentration on the road, to prevent them from crashing, leaving no room in his brain for talking.</p><p>And now that they were here in his home, alone and away from curious eyes and ears, they were both at the end of their tether. </p><p>“What do you want?” Phryne repeated her earlier question after she had walked past his living room, barely glancing inside once before she kept moving down the hallway under the assumption that his bedroom was at the end of the house. She was walking backwards, her hands were at the closure of her blouse in the front as she held his eyes.</p><p>“You.” Jack rumbled, watching her in fascination and  then took two long strides to catch up to her, pulling into the hard plane of his chest as he dipped his head to finally, finally, kiss her like he had been wanting to for months.</p><p>Phryne made a soft noise in the back of her throat as their lips connected and she arched into him, her blouse forgotten as her hands gripped his hair, a pressure Jack returned on her buttock. </p><p>The feeling of Phryne against him made his breath hitch and he hugged her tighter, moaning softly as he realized that he was finally allowed to hold her, touch her, kiss her, love her.</p><p>Phryne seemed as reluctant as he was to let him get even an inch away and so they made their way down the hall with staggered steps, almost tripping over each other in their haste to find a flat surface, preferably his bed. Though Jack wouldn’t have objected to a wall at this point either. </p><p>When they reached his bed he was glad they had been patient enough to make it there, though, as Phryne pushed him down onto the mattress before crawling into his lap, never letting their lips part until she was settled snugly against him, his interest in the situation pressing up against her heat. Only then did Phryne pull back, her face flushed yet calm, almost serene, as she gazed at him, nudging his nose with hers once, smiling when he chuckled at the sweet gesture. </p><p>His hands were warm on her back and hips, holding her in place yet not pushing her against him, something Phryne found oddly sweet as she could feel how aroused he was. She pushed down against him once to signal that she didn’t object to him taking what he wanted, but besides a desperate groan he muffled in her neck, Jack remained as he was; the feeling of her just there, on his lap, fully satisfying to him at the moment. Besides, he did like resisting her just a little bit, even now, his restraint rewarded with a flash of determination in Phryne’s eyes.</p><p> “Ready for the reenactment?” she breathed against his lips, feeling light and free even though he was holding her tight. It all felt so familiar, even though this was the first time they were touching each other like this, and she wanted to float in this feeling of familiarity and safeness, and comfort, forever.</p><p>“Actually I was thinking we should should create a new scene,” Jack replied, kissing her once more, just pressing his lips to her. That was, until Phryne opened her mouth and the kiss turned carnal again, tongues clashing and teeth biting until Jack’s control finally snapped and he pushed her hips down onto him, tearing a moan from Phryne’s throat. A second later she found herself on her back, Jack holding himself above her, a condition she sought to remedy by pulling him down against her, wanting to feel his weight on her. Jack’s hands moved down her sides, igniting her nerve endings even through her clothes, and then her hands were next to her head, pressed into the mattress by Jack’s fingers around her wrists and she let out a surprised moan, kissing him even harder and nipping at his lips until he was almost rutting against her.</p><p>Jack released her hands so he could use his, as his lips left her mouth to trail a path down along the sharp line of her jaw and then down her neck, spurred on by Phryne’s liberated hands moving into his hair to guide him to the spots she preferred. Right below her ear, above her collarbone, between her breasts. Jack tucked his fingers underneath her brassiere and pulled all layers of fabric above it down far enough to reach the soft flesh of her breast, his lips wrapping warmly around a stiffened nipple. </p><p>Phryne whimpered, her head arching back as her thighs tightened around his waist. She was rotating his hips in a counterpoint to his, teasing him mercilessly until he couldn’t take it anymore and thrust down against her, <em> hard,</em> pinning her pelvis to the mattress. She moaned loudly and he raised his head to look at her, his pupils blown and his lips reddened by his efforts. </p><p>“I can’t... think if you keep doing that.” </p><p>“Whyever would you want to think right now?” Phryne gasped breathlessly, curling forward to kiss him again, feeling Jack’s answering smile against her mouth.</p><p>He surged back up to kiss her better while she busily undid his waistcoat and shirt. He nibbled on her ear as she unbuttoned his trousers; gasped into the hot skin of her neck when her hand found its way into his smalls. Phryne was right, he really didn’t need to think. </p><p>And so Jack didn’t think as they finished undressing each other, touching and kissing every revealed inch, letting instinct take over. He didn’t think when Phryne rolled him to his back with a surprising amount of strength, sheathing him inside of her in one smooth movement; his mind blank except for one thing. Her.</p><p>She was everything. Every fantasy come to life, and a thousand times better than every fantasy he’d had, at that. Every slide of her flesh against his, every spot she touched or kissed, every whimper and moan that escaped her so <em> right</em>, so <em> perfect </em>. </p><p>And his time, when Phryne called his name in ecstasy, it was from underneath him, her cunt squeezing him desperately as she came apart; the sound for him and him alone. And Jack called her name in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another stressful week behind me but the next one should be alright so I will try to get as many chapters done as possible! Can guarantee two more this weekend though! And am very excited for tomorrow's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dizzy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am my own worst critic but can honestly say that this is probably my favourite thing I've ever drawn. </p>
<p>Rated G.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been clear from their departure in Melbourne on that Phryne wasn’t feeling her usual self. Though Jack didn’t know that she had woken up with a headache and a sore throat, he could tell that she was feeling a little under the weather as he had knocked on the front door of Wardlow that morning. His cautious suggestion for her to stay home and let him follow a lead -that would take them several hours outside of the city- alone, was met with an annoyed glare and crossed arms.</p>
<p>Not that he had expected anything else, really.</p>
<p>She had not even tried to argue that they take the Hispano so she could drive, though, which was just a further indication that she was not feeling quite up to scratch. The drive was companionable in any case, the majority of it spent going over the case file and the witnesses they were about to meet. Phryne sniffled every now and then, though her mind was still sharp as it always was, and Jack tried to fight the unwarranted protective instinct her sniffling caused in him. </p>
<p>The real trouble came during the day.</p>
<p>Their progress was slowed by an uncooperative local sergeant as well as the weather, gray, cold and rainy. And after running around all day trying to chase down a possible witness, their lead ended up going nowhere. Phryne was visibly increasingly unwell, trying her best to maintain her put-together exterior, but Jack caught her slumping and wiping at her nose when she thought no one was looking. He resisted the urge to hug her and deposit her in a warm room somewhere.</p>
<p>It was dark when Jack finally finished wrapping up with the local sergeant, bidding the man goodnight and hoping that he would never have to deal with him again. Phryne had gone to wait outside the station some time ago, and Jack went to find her now, eager to get back to Melbourne and into his warm bed. He found her on a tree stump a few houses over, coughing into her elbow as she wrapped her coat tighter around herself. Jack deeply regretted not having forced her to stay home as he approached her small and huddled form. Especially since their investigation today had been useless.</p>
<p>Upon hearing his steps Phryne looked up from blowing her nose, blushing as she dabbed at her face before stowing the handkerchief away again. Her nose was red, a rather adorable look if Jack wasn’t so concerned for her wellbeing. </p>
<p>“We’re all set.” He announced and Phryne nodded with a smile before another cough shook her. Jack crouched down next to her, restraining himself from putting a hand on hers, not wanting to intrude on her personal space. </p>
<p>“How are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it's just a cold,” Phryne replied with a chagrined look on her face. “It didn’t feel this bad yet when we left Melbourne.” </p>
<p>“Would you have stayed behind if it had?” Jack asked dryly, the question almost rhetorical but it managed to bring a smile to Phryne’s face. </p>
<p>“No, I suppose not.” </p>
<p>“Well come on then, let’s head back so I can deliver you to Wardlow. I’m sure Miss Williams will be happy to fuss all over you."</p>
<p>“I don’t need anyone fussing over me,” Phryne reminded him with a look before getting up, swaying on her feet so much that Jack couldn’t do anything but step forward to catch her before she fell backwards. </p>
<p>“Phryne…”</p>
<p>“I’m fine, Jack! Just a little dizzy. That’s what happens when you’re sick, you know.” She teased, her vision clearing up again as her circulation stabilized. Her head still felt 10 pounds heavier than it was supposed to, though. She allowed herself one moment of indulgence, pressing her face against Jack’s neck --- she didn’t have to move far as he was already holding her close.</p>
<p>“You’re burning up,” Jack realized, grasping her by the shoulders and pushing her back just far enough so he could look into her glassy eyes. </p>
<p>“Maybe I’m just hot.” Phryne argued and Jack looked at her disapprovingly. </p>
<p>“Right. Back to the car we go, Miss Fisher.” </p>
<p>She didn’t put up much of a fight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phryne fell asleep soon after they had left the small town, her head lolling against the back of the seat and the window. Jack glanced over every now and then, confirming that… well, he wasn’t sure exactly what he was was confirming, she wasn’t dying after all. And yet he found himself checking her breathing every time he looked over at her sleeping form.</p>
<p>He had never seen her like this. Of course he knew she was human, despite his mind's best attempts to paint her as something ethereal, and humans got sick. But sometimes it was easy to lose track of the fact that she was just as vulnerable as any other person, literally at least. He didn't like her so still and quiet, he realized, hoping that her sleep would help her body recover sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>At one point Phryne didn’t move for nearly 10 minutes and Jack hesitated only for a millisecond as the urge to check on her overwhelmed him before reaching over to touch her forehead with the back of his fingers. She seemed a little less hot than before, thankfully, and he quickly pulled his hand back again as Phryne sighed softly, her eyes fluttering open.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to fall asleep,” she murmured as she rubbed at her eyes and sat up straighter, covering a yawn.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I think some rest is good.” </p>
<p>“That better not be you fussing,” she remarked dryly and Jack grinned, relieved that she was able to banter as well as recall their earlier conversation. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t dream of it. About two more hours until Melbourne, by the way.” </p>
<p>Phryne hummed in acknowledgement before turning her gaze back out the window. She was feeling slightly better than before, but with the monotone sound of the the car’s tires on the road and the darkness outside, she soon felt her eyelids drifting shut again. </p>
<p>Jack’s thoughts were far away when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder, slight yet definitely there. He hadn’t heard her shift, but a glance down confirmed that Phryne was now asleep on his shoulder. He gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles turning white as he tried to keep himself still. She was making soft noises as she breathed, probably due to her nose being congested, and Jack briefly contemplated stopping to take off his coat and cover her in it for extra warmth, but that would mean waking her up and turning the entire situation more awkward than it had to be. </p>
<p>When he reached a straight stretch of road he reached his right arm out for her forehead once again, feeling cooler yet again, and stroked a strand of hair back from her face in the process. Phryne hummed before resuming her snoring and Jack found himself smiling as indescribable warmth spread through his chest. He dared to tilt his head to drop a light kiss on the top of her head before he focused back on the road, the smile staying on his face as he committed every moment of this car ride to memory. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they reached Wardlow, Jack was relieved to still see a light on downstairs, making the prospect of getting Phryne into Wardlow and into bed significantly easier, and, more importantly, not requiring his help. He turned off the engine and then considered how to go about waking Phryne, who was still fast asleep on his shoulder. </p>
<p>He whispered her name once. Then again, a little louder this time, and she stirred slightly though she didn’t open her eyes, instead burrowing her face further into his overcoat. </p>
<p>Jack swallowed and then reached out to touch her arm, lightly shaking her.</p>
<p>“Hmmpfh,” Phryne grumbled, reluctantly blinking open her eyes as Jack kept on prodding her. </p>
<p>“We’re at Wardlow,” he spoke quietly, hoping he didn’t sound as awkward as he felt. Waking up Phryne had never occurred under these circumstances in his dreams, but the way her blue eyes opened and blinked up at him was eerily similar to those scenarios and Jack had to be careful not to let it get to his head.</p>
<p>“Already?” she yawned, her eyes a bit more clear than before; though her nose was still as red as a tomato. “Shame. I was comfortable,” she added with a soft smile and Jack swallowed heavily.</p>
<p>“I promise you your bed will be more comfortable.”</p>
<p>“I’m not so sure about that Jack. Doesn’t smell as good, either.” </p>
<p>“Phryne,” Jack now almost chuckled, realizing she still wasn’t quite as clear-headed yet as he had thought, rather sounding like she did when she was a little tipsy.</p>
<p>“It’s true,” she reiterated, dropping her head back onto his shoulder to signal her reluctance to move. A reluctance that was very much also shared by Jack. </p>
<p>“Miss Williams and Mr. Butler are probably already worried,” he said softly, nudging his shoulder upwards so Phryne wouldn’t accidentally fall asleep again. </p>
<p>“They know I’m safe with you,” Phryne murmured and Jack was seriously beginning to wonder if Phryne sick and slightly delirious would actually provide the help for them to finally communicate their feelings openly. Then again, maybe that was better done when they were both fully there and able to focus.</p>
<p>“Precisely,” he said instead. “As as your safekeeper,” he paused just to watch her nose wrinkle in disdain at the term, “I’m bringing you into the house.” </p>
<p>“Are you going to carry me?” </p>
<p>“Uh… If you want me to, I suppose," he stammered. He would, if she wanted him to, he realized.</p>
<p>“Only joking,” Phryne chuckled as she sat up again, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs there, to little effect. “Are you coming in?” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure alcohol is such a good idea for you,” Jack replied dryly.</p>
<p>“Who said anything about alcohol,” Phryne smirked. “You really do make a really comfortable pillow, Jack.” </p>
<p>“All I’m hearing is you trying to infect me with your germs,” Jack teased as he tried to ignore the flutters in his stomach at her statement. </p>
<p>“You’ve been in a closed car with me for hours, Jack, I’m certain most of my germs are already on you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end, Phryne had only agreed to go inside the house if he came in for a few minutes, and Jack had only agreed to do <em>that</em> if they stayed in the parlour, despite Phryne's best attempts to lure him upstairs. Mr. Butler had watched them with great amusement as they had entered the house, Jack firmly standing his ground even as Phryne had started on the stairs. She had huffed at his reluctance and then moved past him into her parlour.</p>
<p>“I should let you rest,” he stated once again as he now stood on the threshold to the room, watching as Phryne kicked off her shoes to sink onto her chaise, coughing yet again. “Do you want me to call Mac?” </p>
<p>He was almost scared of the way she looked at him in response. “Jack, I’m not on my <em> deathbed </em>. My fever is almost fully gone,” she assured him confidently. </p>
<p>Jack furrowed his brow doubtfully and walked up to her, extending his hand to feel her forehead again.</p>
<p>“Liar.”</p>
<p>She just smirked and Jack sighed, shaking his head despite the smile that was fighting its way onto his face.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Miss Fisher. Go sleep and recover a bit.” </p>
<p>Phryne pouted but as another cough crawled its way up her throat she didn’t try to argue again, looking forward to her bed even if Jack didn't seem to be wanting to join her in it. </p>
<p>“Are you going to check on me in the morning?” She couldn’t resist asking and Jack looked at her in surprise.</p>
<p>“You have a whole household of people to check on you,” he reminded her with an affectionate yet curious smile. “Besides, I thought you didn’t want me to fuss.” </p>
<p>“Maybe having the right person fussing over you feels different,” she shrugged, all teasing tones gone from her voice and Jack looked at her and then nodded. </p>
<p>“I’ll see you in the morning, Miss Fisher.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Coral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um.... Smut. </p><p>E rated. Like, really E. Straight up PWP.</p><p>Shoutout to ParticularFavorite who did nothing in particular for this chapter except encourage my smut so consistently over the past months that I am now unable to write any without thinking of her. But like in the best way ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Phryne?” </p><p>She heard his voice from the hallway but didn’t reply, currently too annoyed with him to give him the courtesy to respond. She did arch her back a little more, though purely by coincidence of course.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m la…. holy fuck.” </p><p>His reaction pleased her, of course, but his awe-filled reaction had supposed to come three hours earlier, when he had told her he'd be home. Phryne raised her head from the book she had been… well not exactly reading, but looking at; feeling a little satisfied as she laid eyes on Jack, slack-jawed in the doorway with a hungry look in his eyes. </p><p>“You are late.” She mentioned, unnecessarily, given that Jack had been in the process of apologising before he had seen her in the lingerie and robe she had purchased for this evening especially. </p><p>“Phryne you are… a dream come true,” Jack had finally closed his mouth, ignoring her statement as he dropped his jacket in a chair without really looking where it fell as he advanced on her.</p><p>“You're late,” she said again, making it clear that he wasn’t so easily forgiven. She had been looking forward to this evening all week, had cancelled on a dinner party at Aunt Prudences, just so that they could have this night to themselves. There were still enough hours to the night, she supposed, but she had been sitting here for a while now, fully prepped and primed for Jack’s attentions only to have him to stand her up, essentially. </p><p>“I tried, I really did,” he replied. Things at the station had dragged on longer and longer. At first it had been 15 minutes and then suddenly over two hours had passed and while Phryne had been on his mind the entire time he hadn't realised he hadn't actually informed her of the delay. "I should have called, I'm sorry."</p><p>“Hmpf. Well if you’re late to the party, you sometimes miss out on it entirely,” Phryne pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest which only served to push her breasts up and out. Jack licked his lips. </p><p>“Great party, this is,” he couldn’t help but teasingly comment and earned himself a glare. </p><p>“How would you know how much fun I've had the past <em>three </em>hours.” </p><p>Jack raised his hands defensively and knelt next to the couch and a still pouting Phryne, determined to get back into her good graces.</p><p>“I really am very sorry,” he reiterated, leaning forward to nose along her jaw, inhaling the perfume she had dabbed behind her ear. It was a heavier fragrance than the one she usually wore in the day-to-day, this particular scent reserved for evenings just like this one and his body had been trained to recognise the scent.</p><p>“All I thought about at the station was you,” he murmured, pulling back to once again scan her body, this time from up close. The robe, if it could even be called that, she was wearing was made from one of the finest fabrics he’d ever laid eyes on, cascading over her body like a waterfall and doing essentially nothing to hide what was underneath. And what was underneath was very appealing indeed.</p><p>“I like the color,” he commented, insinuating one hand onto her bare thigh, sliding it up to where the coral coloured knickers hugged her hips. </p><p>“I thought you might,” Phryne replied, still not entirely appeased, but at least relaxing a little into his touch. </p><p>“Even matched the earrings,” Jack noticed and earned himself a little smile for his observation, though Phryne remained otherwise silent as Jack leaned into her again, nosing along her neck and collarbone, smiling discreetly as her crossed arms gradually loosened at his attentions. </p><p>His mouth found her jaw, pressing an open mouthed kiss there; Phryne mouth still out of reach as she kept her head turned to the side. </p><p>“Am I really too late to the party?” He murmured against her skin, knowing that he wasn’t, but wanting Phryne to actively declare the fact. </p><p>“Depends on how much you can bring to it,” she replied, looking at him from the corner of her eyes, a smirk on her face. </p><p>“I’ll show you the best party you’ve ever been to,” Jack assured her, turning her head towards his with a firm hand in her hair so he could capture her lips. Sometimes he he forgot how soft, how sweet those lips were, and every rediscovery of said fact made his stomach flutter like the first time he’d kissed her. His hands were hot and heavy on her body, covering her thigh and back as he was careful not to tear the thin fabric of the robe. As much as he wanted to feel all of her, now, he didn't think she'd forgive him for damaging what looked to be more expensive fabric than his monthly salary.</p><p>Instead he broke the kiss after a few moments, noting with no small amount of satisfaction how flushed Phryne's face already was, though he suspected he looked the same. He reached for the belt holding the robe closed, gently pulling it open and urging Phryne to shrug out of it. She did so with a smirk, twisting to lay it over the back of the chaise, allowing Jack to take her in completely. The color really did suit her. So did the amount of bare skin on display.</p><p>His hand trailed up her leg, now unencumbered by the robe, up the silky softness of her skin onto the silky fabric of her lingerie. She was still sitting sideways on the chaise, her legs tucked up underneath her, and Jack gently tugged on her hips to turn her to face him, pushing her thighs apart so he could fit his torso in between them. Phryne let him arrange her body as he wanted, a languid smile on her face. She still wasn’t making his apology easy on him, making no effort to meet him in his caresses, but Jack didn't let it bother him; he had ways of making her come around. Quite literally.</p><p>“You know what else I love about this color?” He asked slyly, his hands on her hips tugging her ass closer to the edge of the cushion. </p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“It’ll show you arousal so well.” </p><p>Phryne shivered, her head dropping back against the headrest, her hands coming to rest on his shoulders to urge him to keep going. Jack smiled, dropping his head to kiss her thigh right where the coral underwear ended. He could smell her arousal already and while it wasn’t visible quite yet on the light fabric he’d get there, he was sure. </p><p>He raised his head again, kissing his way over Phryne’s hipbone across her stomach, chuckling when she twisted as he reached some of her more ticklish spots. She smelled divine, as always, and Jack felt all stress from the day fall away from him. He’d come to associate her scent, her touch, with home. And despite her energy and desire for action, his soul felt calm and at peace when he was with her. With that rather sappy thought occupying his mind he skipped her breasts, instead moving higher to capture her lips with his, sinking into the warmth of her mouth, instantly welcoming him in.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” he murmured with a smile as they pulled apart, their lips softly clinging to each other. Phryne grinned, her eyes tender on his before she kissed him again, more forcefully, and gave his ass a slap. </p><p>“Get on with your party plans, Inspector.” </p><p>Jack shot her a look but complied, nosing his way down her neck and sternum until he reached her breasts, firmly wrapped in coral silk. He kissed the tops of them, bringing his hands up underneath to push the soft flesh up and over the cups of the brassiere. Phryne hummed in appreciation, arching her chest against him. Jack smiled and swept his thumbs over the peaks of her nipples, poking through the fabric, repeating the movement until Phryne moaned in frustration. </p><p>“All in due time, Miss Fisher,” Jack murmured as he released her breast for just a moment, pulling down the obtrusive fabric on both sides until her nipples sprang free; almost simultaneously, as he noted with satisfaction. </p><p>He licked one of the hard nubs into his mouth, softly pressing it up against the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He felt Phryne jerk against him, her grip on his shoulders tightening involuntarily, pulling him closer. Jack released her breast, blowing cool air over the reddened skin he had just suckled on and watched with a lustful grin as her sensitive flesh puckered even more. He repeated his caress on her other breast, bringing his fingers up to her other nipple to gently pinch and pull on it. </p><p>Phryne’s hips were shifting restlessly by the time he was done, and Jack smirked around his mouthful of breast. He pulled back, giving both breasts a goodbye kiss before moving his hands back down to Phryne’s hips, pulling her flush against his abdomen where he still knelt in front of the chaise.  She arched her pelvis against him as a moan caught in her throat and Jack smirked, before pushing her back again, dropping his gaze between her legs. </p><p>“Told you,” he said, unable to contain a moan of his own as he saw the dark spot on the light fabric' evidence of her arousal. Phryne blushed prettily —almost the same shade as the coral of her lingerie, Jack thought. He inhaled again, the scent of her much stronger now, before he moved his hands to the waistband of the knickers, pulling them down and urging her legs up to pull the fabric all the way off. As soon as they passed her feet, Jack kept Phryne's legs pressed together, pushing them up against her chest to reveal her cunt to him, her folds glistening with moisture.</p><p>On a groan, Jack dipped his head to lay his tongue against her heated flesh. He licked a stripe up to her clit, suckling on the small nub much in the same way he had her nipples earlier and Phryne moaned, pushing against his hold on her thighs until her let her go so she could let them fall apart on his head, her fingers digging into his hair to hold him close. Jack could tell she was already tightly wound and briefly considered torturing her just a little — it was just so much <em>fun</em>— but then remembered that he was currently issuing an apology. With that thought in mind he preemptively wrapped a steadying arm around her thigh, knowing that she’d be thrashing around soon enough. He flicked his tongue against her clit once, then several times in quick succession, feeling her strain against him before he brought his free hand between her legs, teasing her entrance for a few moments before pushing two fingers inside of her, seeking out the spot that made her legs shake. </p><p>Phryne whimpered, releasing his head to push against the cushions as her body chased her climax, her hips surging against his mouth, straining against his hold. Jack smiled against her wet flesh, her juices flowing steadily against his chin as he crooked his fingers more resolutely, sucking her clit back into his mouth. Phryne stiffened against him, her soft noises becoming one continuous low moan as she climbed until she finally, gloriously broke, her cunt massaging his fingers in strong pulses that he felt all the way to where his lips were wrapped around her clit.  </p><p>“Jack,” Phryne gasped after a few moments, her hand shaky as she moved it down to grab his wrist; his fingers still moving inside of her as her spasms only calmed down gradually. “Please.”</p><p>At her plea, Jack gently withdrew his hand, pressing a gentle kiss on her mound before working his way up to her mouth again, pleased to see her thighs still quivering with aftershocks. Her movements were languid as she pulled him closer, her thighs clenching around his hips when his abdomen came into contact with her sensitive clit. Jack was sure she was now also leaving a wet spot on his waistcoat, though he wasn't about to complain. </p><p>“Am I doing well so far?” He asked cheekily, cupping her face with one hand before dipping his lips to hers, moaning when her tongue swept out to taste herself on his skin. </p><p>“You’re getting there,” she replied breathlessly, laughing quietly when he pretended to pout at that. They both knew the effect they had on each other. </p><p>“Maybe undressing would help,” Phryne now suggested, her fingers moving to the front of his waistcoat and Jack smiled at her participation. </p><p>“I think you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Phryne had him down to his singlet within minutes, only interrupted by increasingly urgent kisses as her arousal came roaring back, her hips gently rocking against his body while she tried to free him from his constraints. Jack growled as he himself started to get more and more aroused, straightening to pull his singlet over his head which created room for Phryne to move her hands to his trousers, managing to undo his belt within seconds. </p><p>Jack risked a look back up at her face, still flushed and her bottom lip wedged between her teeth as she focused on freeing him, and he felt himself harden further yet, his aching flesh encountered by Phryne’s warm and impatient fingers only a moment later. He felt he might combust at her touch, snatching her hands away from his cock as he abruptly pulled her stunned self off the chaise and onto his lap, halting her movements while at the same time bringing their pelvises rather perfectly in contact with each other. </p><p>“It is <em>my</em> party to throw, after all,” he murmured an explanation of sorts before crushing her mouth to his again with a hand on her neck, the other sneaking over and around her buttock until he reached her dripping opening again. He knew he’d never get enough of the wanton noises Phryne made when he touched her. She didn’t disappoint this time either, gasping into his mouth as she rocked herself back against his hand while pushing her clit against his still partially covered erection. </p><p>They managed a few minutes of this until Jack felt Phryne’s muscles tightening again, her mouth opening against his as her eyes clenched shut, her hips stuttering into his, breaking the rocking rhythm they had established. He kissed her through the first waves of her second climax, catching her mewls as she ground down on upon him. When her tremors had quieted enough for her to breathe again, however, Jack couldn’t take it anymore, flipping her off of him.</p><p>He made sure to cushion her impact on the carpet next to them before he lowered himself over her, her arms immediately winding around his neck while her thighs around his hips nudged him back against her cunt, making his arms buckle as he held himself up above her. Jack groaned into her mouth as he leveraged his weight onto one arm while pushing down his trousers with the other, kicking the garment off as best as he could; the jostling against Phryne, while somewhat undignified, highly pleasurable for them both.</p><p>When they were off, he sat up between Phryne's thighs to run his hands up her sides once more, sweeping her brassiere up her arms to leave her completely naked for him. He smiled at the picture she made, sprawled out and flushed underneath him, before leaning down to kiss her again, pinching her nipples once before he moved his hand lower, gripping his cock to line it up with her opening. He glanced up at Phryne for confirmation and she nodded hastily as she pulled him closer, both of them sighing in unison as they were joined, Phryne’s inner muscles still fluttering from her earlier climax.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>, Phryne,” Jack gasped at the feeling of finally being inside of her and she tightened around him, making him thrust into her harder than he had intended and tearing a groan from them both. From then on all refinement was gone as they rutted against each other, faces buried against each other’s skins as they matched each other movement for movement, thrust for thrust. Jack could feel his control rapidly waning and he reluctantly slowed his thrusts, pressing harder against Phryne’s clit with each slow forward motion, his hand traveling down her side to cup her buttock, urging her thigh higher against him until her could wrap his arm underneath her knee, pushing her thigh against her chest. He repeated the movement on her other side, satisfied when Phryne moaned at being maneuvered into one of her favourite positions. </p><p>“Third time’s a charm?” Jack panted with a smile.</p><p>“It’s been pretty charming so far, Jack,” Phryne smiled, flexing her calves against his shoulders. “But do your worst.” </p><p>Jack tilted his head, sincerely hoping he could hold on until she came again. She definitely possessed the ability to come several times in short order, as he had been delighted to find out on several occasions. He pulled his hips back only to slam forward again, pushing Phryne’s entire body up on the rug. Her hands clutched at his arms as she moaned, her head thrown back as his cock pressed against a delicious spot deep inside of her. </p><p>“Yes, Jack,<em> yes</em>.” </p><p>Jack grunted as he took her this way, over and over again, clenching his abdomen to keep from coming as he felt Phryne begin to tremble once again. He leaned down to kiss her, biting at her bottom lip as he withdrew, entranced by the lust in her eyes as she looked at him from underneath her long lashes. He growled once more, releasing her right leg only to snatch her hand from his arm, directing it between her legs instead. </p><p>“I’m close,” he ground out, making his thrusts more shallow to leave Phryne room to move her fingers, strumming against her sensitive flesh and brushing against his cock, slickened with her essence, in the process, destroying the remainder of Jack's self-control. He muffled his orgasmic shout in the crook of his arm as he came, unable to stop himself; his hips rocketing forward into hers to keep them tightly locked together while he spilled himself inside of her. </p><p>Phryne moaned as she felt the warmth of his release and clutched him tight with her free hand while the one between her legs sped up until a few moments later she tumbled over the edge with him, twitching against Jack until gradually their bodies softened and their breathing calmed. </p><p>Jack kissed the side of Phryne’s neck, her skin salty from the exertions now, before he slid off to her side, his arms pulling her closer towards him as she nestled against his chest, throwing one leg over his. </p><p>“Successful party?” </p><p>“Very much so,” Phryne grinned, kissing his chest before she glanced around the room. “Though I can’t help but feel my outfit went a little underappreciated, if I'm honest.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me, it was very much appreciated,” Jack stated sincerely, looking down at her. “And hey, at least the earrings stayed on.” </p><p>“Ah yes, the most important part,” Phryne teased and Jack chuckled, kissing her forehead.</p><p>The important part of his life was right here in his arms, coral earrings or not. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Needless to say I had a shit ton of fun with this drawing. A little treat for everyone, including myself.</p><p>Rated M, some light angst, but all because they love each other 🥰  and happy ending as always.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Jack woke slowly, determined to keep his eyes closed. Waking up would mean starting a new day and that in turn would mean that Phryne would be leaving for England. Again. </p><p>He could feel her in front of him now, her breaths still coming slowly, the warm air blowing over the skin of his arm where her head had been resting long enough for his fingers to feel numb. On another morning, Jack might have prompted her to move but today he couldn't have cared less. He could see Phryne's fingers entangled with his, her other hand resting above his over her waist, and wanted to stay this way for as long as possible. </p><p>The fact that they were touching this closely, even in sleep, had come as a surprise to Jack when they had first started sleeping together. He’d never consistently slept this close with Rosie, at least he couldn't recall doing so, but with Phryne he’d gotten used to waking up wrapped around her, or her half on top of him, her limbs possessively thrown over him. It had made waking up a joy every day, combined with her scent, her eyes looking into his as they started each new day together.</p><p>Up until now.</p><p>This trip to England was the longest Phryne would be gone since her return from, well, England. That had been a year ago, a year filled with laughter and love, and lots and lots of sex, in places and positions Jack had never dreamed of. And he'd done a lot of dreaming. He hadn’t thought he’d ever feel this way with another person again after the war. But Phryne made it possible, just like she made everything possible. And he couldn't imagine his life without her anymore.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The message of her father’s death had come suddenly, about a week ago, derailing the plans of a weekend getaway as well as as all other plans for the foreseeable future. There was no question of Phryne flying to England to sort out affairs as well as console her mother, no doubt a taxing few months ahead of her. Without Jack.</p><p>He had briefly considered joining her, knowing that they would both prefer it if he could, but it turned out that there was no way of arranging a leave that long without losing his job. "<em>Besides</em>," Phryne had told him with a smile that only barely managed to cover her sadness at leaving him behind, "<em>someone has to look after Jane and the house</em>." It wasn't entirely true, given that Mr. Butler was there for the house and Dot and Mac were there for Jane. But it helped him make his decision after all.</p><p>The last few days had then been filled with planning Phryne's route and packing, as well as bringing her affairs in Melbourne in order for her absence. At first the plan had been to go by ship, along with her Aunt Prudence, but Prudence had expressed her explicit desire not to attend Henry’s funeral, given her dislike for the man. And while Jack secretly worried about Phryne flying halfway around the world by herself, he knew her mind was made up. The journey was as safe as it could be, which was at least something. They had talked through Phryne’s intended route several times, marking longer stops where they could communicate by telegram to check in with each other, setting time frames in which they would do so before the other could start to worry. Phryne promised she would stick to the plan.</p><p>She suddenly stirred in front of Jack and he inhaled deeply, trying to blink away the wetness in his eyes at the thought that he didn’t know the next time she’d be waking up with him. He kissed her shoulder and she hummed, her eyelids fluttering open as her gaze slowly focused. She registered their entwined hands and sighed, squeezing Jack's fingers before burying her head further into the crook of his arm, squeezing her eyes shut again. She was just as aware as he was of their looming goodbye. Though it wasn’t a goodbye so much as a temporary separation. Still, Phryne wished they didn't have to part at all, the uncertainty of when she would be back nagging at her.</p><p>“I don’t want to wake up,” she grumbled, nestling her back closer against Jack's front. </p><p>“I know, love,” he murmured against her neck, trying to commit every fragment of her scent to memory. He already knew what she smelled liked, of course, but he had never made a conscious effort to retain that knowledge; never had the need to, since she had always been close by. “Rumor has it that planes are better flown by awake pilots, though.” </p><p>Phryne grimaced and kissed his biceps before releasing his right hand to turn in his arms, locking those brilliantly blue eyes of hers onto his. </p><p>“I don’t want to leave,” she stated straight out, hoping that saying the words out loud would alleviate some of the ache inside her chest. It didn’t.</p><p>She had never felt this hesitant about leaving before, and she didn't like the feeling whatsoever. She was independent, she was free, she didn't let ties to anyone hold her back and she wasn't about to start compromising on any of those things now.</p><p>But the truth was that she didn’t want to go to England, didn’t want to deal with her father’s remains and estate, and didn't want to console her mother for weeks on end, all under the rainy winter sky of London. And most of all, she didn’t want to be doing any of those things alone. </p><p>“You have to go,” Jack smiled sadly, kissing the tip of her nose as her hugged close, exhaling deeply into her hair. “But I will be right here when you come back.” </p><p>“Right here?” Phryne spoke against his chest, suddenly determined to make this last morning a happy one instead of one filled with melancholy.</p><p>“If you want to.” </p><p>“Hmm… we’ll have to see about that. Maybe I’d rather have you chasing me down on the airfield as I land.” </p><p>“Sounds like it’s straight out of a romance novel.” </p><p>Phryne grinned, tucking her head out from underneath his chin to kiss him, remembering that first time he had chased her down on the airfield. She hadn’t minded the romantic notion then, no matter how silly it might have looked to any onlookers, and had countered it with her invitation for him to follow her. Jack smiled as he recalled the same event, before his face turned more sombre again.</p><p>“Come back to me,” he whispered, smoothing her hair from her face, all the emotions he would never be able to put into words behind his eyes. </p><p>“My whole world is right here, after all,” Phryne replied with a tiny smile. It was much sappier than anything she'd ever thought would cross her lips but she was feeling drunk on love and <em> Jack. </em>She registered the joy in his eyes and pushed herself up to take his mouth with hers, preventing them from speaking for a while after that. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jack sleepily blinked his eyes open, trying to make out the time on his watch on the night stand. It was the middle of the night, and he sighed. He hadn’t been sleeping well the past few weeks. Months, really. </p><p>Phryne had been gone almost half a year now, which was longer than either of them had anticipated. He hadn’t gotten used to her absence, instead missing her more with every passing week, her being gone a hole in his life that nothing else managed to fill. He had done things and gone out with friends of course, but it wasn't the same. He missed Phryne's laugh, her touch, her presence, her company. Her telegrams and letters partially helped, and he had a thick folder by now where he stored all correspondences between them, rereading them whenever he felt particularly lonely.</p><p>And then, finally, a few weeks ago Phryne had announced she’d be coming home. After the initial joy, the announcement had left Jack sleeping even worse as he now worried about her on her trip back because as much as he wanted her home, he wanted her safe even more. His worry was soothed slightly by the telegrams she sent him as she made her way back through Europe and Asia, getting closer to Australia. Coming back to him.</p><p>She'd be here on Friday, four days from now. Safe and sound, in his arms.</p><p>Throughout the months, Jack had sometimes wondered if things would have changed between them due to their separation, and the thought was hard to bear. They would deal with it if it was the case, he knew, though if her letters were anything to go by she had missed him just as much as he her; which was one of the reasons why he reread them often. This thought now brought a smile to Jack’s face and he shut his eyes again, determined to go back to sleep when suddenly a faint scratching sound jolted him awake again. <em>What on earth… </em></p><p>He strained his ears to hear the sound again but it had apparently stopped. Jack listened for a few more moments and when he heard nothing else, relaxed slightly back into the mattress.</p><p>Then he heard his floorboards down the hall creak and he shot upright, already reaching for his gun on the nightstand. </p><p>The creaking got closer to his bedroom door and Jack quietly got out of bed, training his gun at the doorway as he watched the knob turn before the door slowly opened. </p><p>He watched as a dark figure appeared and kept his gun trained on the intruder with one hand while flicking on his bedside lamp with the other, startling the person in the doorway and making Jack's face grow slack, his arm holding the gun limply dropping to his side.</p><p>“Ph…” He didn’t manage to say more than that, too overcome with emotion that hit him with a surprisingly forceful impact.</p><p>“Hello Jack.” </p><p>It only took him another two seconds to process that she was back, here in his room, solid flesh and blood. He dropped his gun onto the bed and then he was moving, meeting her halfway, not sure whether to laugh or cry as he pulled her close, one hand on her waist and one cradling her head as she threw her arms around him in return, pressing her small frame against him. </p><p>Their lips met, desperately seeking out each other’s taste, faded memories bursting back into colour and making Jack feel more alive than he had in months. He groaned, or maybe she did, but it didn't matter. She was back. </p><p>“Phryne, Phryne,” Jack murmured as he broke the kiss, panting for breath as he cupped her face, unable to stop saying her name now that she was here in his arms. </p><p>“I’ve missed you,” she smiled, her eyes shining with what he presumed to be happy tears, showing no intention to let him get even an inch away from her as she firmly held him close.</p><p>“You weren’t due until Friday,” he replied, his overwhelmed mind choosing to focus on that particular detail as he swept his eyes over her as if to reassure himself that she was really here.</p><p>“I wanted to surprise you,” she mumbled, her eyes impossible bright and more blue than he remembered them as she looked up at him. “Did it work?” </p><p>Jack just stared at her, shaking his head in disbelief as he bent his head to capture her lips once more, pouring every ounce of relief and love he had into the kiss. Phryne melted against him, into his touch, and their kiss grew more frenzied, their mouths plundering as they rediscovered each other. They knew just how to touch each other, which spots to kiss; and yet each shiver, each gasp, each moan as they explored those known places felt like a new revelation.</p><p>They made it onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, pressing close, closer, as close as they could get until there was no space left between them; Jack sliding deep inside of Phryne, her body welcoming him home. </p><p>It was slow and close, intense and so fucking good, a connection running so deep between them, under their skin, that Jack almost couldn’t fathom it. This was what he had longed for. What he could never have with anyone else but her. This complete surrender of himself, knowing that she would protect him. Each gentle rocking, each drag of her fingernails across his skin, every mark left on each other’s skin, every whispered word all culminating in three little words that held his heart and yet would still never be sufficient to show all that he felt for her. </p><p>“I love you,” he gasped against her lips as he tumbled and he felt her shiver and fall alongside him as they clung on to each other through waves of sensation and emotion, both of them knowing that nothing else would ever come close to this.</p><p>And the world felt right again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's... a struggle right now, time-wise 😂 thanks for bearing with me! </p><p>Rated T.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of Jack’s favorite things about Phryne, besides her brilliant mind and attitude towards life, was the way her legs spread so willingly for him. Which sounded dirtier than it was, because while Jack <em>certainly </em> appreciated her legs wrapped around him in ecstasy, the way Phryne so readily and naturally welcomed him into her space made his heart flutter every time. He was pretty sure she wasn't even aware she was doing it. But whether it was intentional or not, she was welcoming him into her personal space, yes, but also into her world, into her life, with every subtle move of her thighs that made space for him in between them. At least he liked to think of the action that way.</p><p>He had noticed it early on, though he had passed it off as his overactive imagination getting away from him. But every now and then, when she had been perched on the edge of his desk, Jack would notice her legs shifting from the usual position whenever he got up from his chair or stepped close. Of course it hadn’t been as blatant back then as it was these days. </p><p>Now, with her sitting on the counter next to him while he chopped vegetables, Jack was reminded of all those times on his desk and he decided to prove his observations once more. He set down his knife and walked over to the sink at the other end of his kitchen counter, walking close by Phryne on his way back, almost touching her knees, and sure enough her legs spread a few centimeters, while she continued humming the soft melody she had been singing for the past few minutes. </p><p>Jack smiled, resisting the temptation to step between those legs and returned to his chopping board, grabbing another bell pepper. </p><p>“What?” Phryne asked from beside him, of course having noticed his grin. </p><p>“Do I need a reason to smile? Perhaps I’m just happy.”</p><p>“Hm,” Phryne nodded, obviously not quite believing him but satisfied with his answer anyway. She was rather happy herself. And looking forward to dinner.</p><p>Jack hid another grin, chopping in silence for a moment while Phryne took up humming again. He shifted his weight onto his left leg, moving him closer to her, and saw from the corner of his eye how her legs spread a little further. The way she kept humming, her eyes focused on some other part of the room, made Jack think that she really was doing it subconsciously and he felt his heart flutter just like it always did. He shook his head, finally giving into temptation and set the knife down before stepping around her leg, his hands sliding up her thighs that now parted fully to allow him to step in between. </p><p>He covered Phryne's mouth with his, kissing her softly but thoroughly for a few moments, enjoying the way she arched against him. He felt her pull him closer between her legs and found himself laughing into the kiss which made Phryne pull back, a curious smile on her face.</p><p>“What??” She asked again, her curiosity peaked, mixed with a little annoyance. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Phryne hummed, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers again before she leaned back with a pout. “I love you too. Even if you randomly grin and I feel left out. What's so funny?”</p><p>“If I tell you what I’m smiling about it’ll ruin it,” Jack replied gently, but remained firm in his reluctance to tell her his reasons.</p><p>Phryne narrowed her eyes, leaning back against the counter, which presented her body rather… splendidly, while her mind was visibly working to figure out how she could find out his secret.</p><p>“Don’t be cross with me. I promise you it's nothing serious,” Jack chuckled, leaning forward far enough to drop a soft kiss on Phryne’s cheek before he pulled away, making to move back to his previous position beside her. Phryne abruptly closed her legs around his hips, her ankles crossing behind his knees as her thighs tightened to keep him in place. Jack smiled. She wasn’t all that cross with him after all. </p><p>“Interfering with my work once again, Miss Fisher?” </p><p>“I’ll have you know that not once have I interfered in your investigations.”</p><p>Jack levelled a look at her. </p><p>“Alright, that one time. But in any case, you’re such a… competent detective, Jack, surely you didn’t let my <em> help </em> bother you. And since you are just as talented a chef… I don’t see why this should be a hindrance.” </p><p>She grinned, confident in her argument, no matter how improvised it might have been, and Jack shook his head with a fond smile before he picked up the knife again, chopping while leaning over her leg, careful not to get too close to her thigh.</p><p>“I will figure out this secret of yours, you know.” Phryne said after a while, her eyes firmly on his face as if to look for clues. Her legs had relaxed again now that she knew he would stay where he was, her inner thighs just lightly touching his hips. She quite liked him there. </p><p>“I look forward to you trying,” Jack smiled, infuriatingly cocky and Phryne harrumphed. She couldn’t help but feel like whatever this thing was, it had something to do with her and she didn’t like feeling like she was missing something concerning her own person. However, she also found herself intrigued by this game he was starting, intentionally or not. </p><p>And, for every thing Jack thought he had over her, Phryne knew she had something in return. She considered him for a moment, then figured that if he felt he had to play her somehow, she could very well play him in return. And, in the process, find out what exactly he was smiling about.</p><p>“So how did you learn to cook, anyway?” She asked, out of interest as well as to distract him. </p><p>“How everyone learns to cook, I guess,” Jack shrugged. “Learned a little bit from my mother as a kid, then I helped Rosie sometimes. After the divorce, I had to cook for myself.” </p><p>“Unless you went out to restaurants.” </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“And Concetta?” </p><p>Jack stilled briefly before he continued chopping, surprised that Phryne would bring up the other woman in his life after the divorce. </p><p>“I learned some things there too.” </p><p>“Like this tomato sauce?” Phryne asked, nodding to the stovetop on the other side of her, where tomatoes were slowly cooking in a pan. </p><p>Jack smiled, almost charmed by her... interest, in his cooking history with Concetta. </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“Hm,” Phryne said again, and Jack wasn’t entirely sure how to interpret her reaction. </p><p>“Is that a problem?” </p><p>“None at all, I’m sure it’s delicious. Her sauce.” </p><p>Jack cleared his throat instinctively, throwing Phryne a reprimanding look that softened when he saw her grin. Of course she was just teasing. </p><p>“I find your, uh, sauce, more suitable to my particular palate,” Jack replied with a smirk and Phryne’s grin grew wider. </p><p>“Is that so?” She looked to her right again, dipping her finger into the tomato sauce before raising it to her neck, staining her porcelain skin. A drop ran down the line of her neck, quickly approaching the edge of the fine fabric of her top.</p><p>“Have a taste then,” she grinned, already knowing she had him, her head lolling back to expose more of her skin to him and before Jack could even comprehend what he was doing, he was already leaning forward, helpless to do anything else. His tongue caught the tomato sauce just before it reached her collar, before he followed it up to where she had first dabbed in on herself, his mouth latching onto her neck. Really, she wouldn’t even have needed the tomato sauce to get him to kiss her neck, especially not with the way her arm wound around his neck to keep him close. The smell of her perfume mixed with the taste of the tomato sauce here, and Jack suckled a bit harder before releasing her, not wanting to mark her, despite the urge to do so.</p><p>“What?” Jack asked as his eyes refocused and he saw Phryne laughing and shaking her head with a grin.</p><p>“Do I need a reason to laugh? Maybe I’m just happy,” she parroted his earlier words back to him, her eyebrow raised in challenge, as well as letting him know that she was onto him, though Jack figured she hadn't quite figured him, or herself for that matter, out quite yet.</p><p>“Touché, Miss Fisher. I’m still not telling.”</p><p>Phryne narrowed her eyes at his reluctance but then the air around her changed and she relaxed back against her hands, nodding at Jack to get on with his chopping as she settled in to watch him again. She’d once told him she preferred a never ending source of mystery, which remained true, and with her neck tingling from his touch and her entire body feeling deliciously loose and warm, she decided she could let him have this secret for a while longer. It seemed to make him happy. Besides, she’d have the rest of her life to slowly unravel all of his mysteries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next few chapters will be touch and go, the last 6 or so I have fully planned out so those should go faster, once I get to them. And there won't be another 2 week gap, these past few weeks were the most stressful of the semester so should be (somewhat) smooth sailing from here, at least where time is concerned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. R.I.P.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah yes. This is a bit of a longer one, because there was a lot to untangle 😅  </p><p>Not sure why my brain went with R.I.P instead of rip, as in ripping clothes off (well I do, because the prompts are in all caps and they tricked my brain), but anyway, this is something. </p><p>Rated T</p><p>Also, no one whom we know dies. Just to be clear about that 😂</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The call came in the morning, Phryne still fast asleep and tangled in Jack’s bedsheets. They’d only gotten back from England a couple of weeks ago but she had adapted rather well to his house and specifically, his bed, she thought with a smile. She slowly drifted in and out of sleep to the sound of Jack’s low voice in the hall; the tone, muffled as it was, sounding a bit off. She furrowed her brow, trying to open her eyes as she wondered what time it was and who would be calling at this hour, besides the station, which in turn would explain why Jack's voice sounded strained. She heard him hang up the telephone and smiled once more, confident that he’d return to the warm bed, and namely her, already looking forward to snuggling up against him. However, he didn’t come.</p><p>Phryne waited for what felt like an eternity before finally sighing in defeat as she sat up, untangling her legs from the sheets before getting up, and taking care of her morning needs in the bathroom. She was still rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she went in search of Jack, finally spotting him through the kitchen door out into the garden where he was sitting on the grass in his pyjamas. She smiled, walking faster now with her target in sight and it wasn’t until she was right in front of the door that she registered that something was wrong. He wasn’t sitting in a relaxed pose, enjoying the cool morning air or whatever else would prompt him to be sitting in the grass at this hour — <em>the fact that he </em>was <em>should have tipped her off earlier, in fact</em>. Instead, Jack was hunched over a little with his knees drawn to his chest, his face buried in the crook of his arm and his back heaving in irregular patterns. </p><p>Phryne felt her good mood evaporate and her heart drop. She fought with herself for a moment before quietly opening the door and stepping outside. She had only see him cry once, when he was walking away from her, but he hadn't been crying then as he was now, openly weeping, and Phryne wished she could take all his pain away and make it all better, kiss it all better, whatever would help. She didn’t even know if he even wanted her comfort, though.</p><p>Briefly, she wondered if this would be easier if they were just friends. Less expectations, less.. <em>options.</em> Did he want her close? And how was she supposed to comfort him? She wasn’t used to people… her romantic affairs, crying. Then again Jack was much more than an affair.</p><p>“Jack?” She asked gently, still several feet away from him in case he didn’t want her close. She had almost asked him if he was alright, which would have been a superfluous question given that he was crying, and she was glad she had caught herself.</p><p>He jolted slightly as she spoke, keeping his face turned away as he tried to calm his breathing.</p><p>“Hi.” He said, wiping at his eyes.</p><p>He didn’t say anything else and still wasn’t looking at her, and Phryne shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>“Would you like company?” She finally asked, tentatively. “Or can I get you anything? Tea, or a blanket?”</p><p>“No I’m alright,” he replied with a shaky voice, and Phryne stood still, not sure which one of her question he had replied to. She was just about to turn and head back into the house to give him space, when Jack turned his head, his eyes red and puffy, though his tears seemed to have stopped for the moment, as he reached out his hand in a quiet invitation. Phryne exhaled a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and nodded, crossing over to where he sat as she took his hand and sat down next to him, careful not to touch him aside from their connected hands. She knew he'd pull her closer if he wanted to, but he didn't, and so they sat holding hands in silence as Phryne waited for him to speak. Jack noticed she was looking at the ground, something he was grateful for since he was already slightly uncomfortable with her seeing him cry. Then again, a death was always a good reason to cry.</p><p>“My mother died tonight.” </p><p>Phryne felt her breath leaving her on a whoosh, her heart squeezing at the pain on his face as she finally looked at him. </p><p>“Oh, Jack…” She didn’t know what else to say. What could one say? She knew that he had had a good relationship with his mother; he had been to visit her last week in fact, right after they had gotten back from England. She’d never met the woman herself, though they had planned on doing introductions soon, thinking they’d have more time. <em>One always thinks they had more time than they do</em>, Phryne thought sadly. </p><p>“I… apparently she just died in her sleep. Painless,” Jack brought out shakily before his eyes filled with new tears, his hand squeezing her fingers tightly, holding on to something steady.</p><p>“That’s all any of us can hope for, I suppose,” Phryne replied quietly, wishing she could take some of the sadness away while at the same time knowing that he had to go through the pain alone. Which didn’t mean she wouldn’t be at his side for every step to support him in other ways, if he so wished. </p><p>Jack nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak. </p><p>“She seemed fine last week, Phryne. If I’d known…” </p><p>His face crumbled once more and Phryne made to move closer, but he pulled his hand from hers, halting her motion as he retreated further into himself, hiding his face in his arm one again. Her heart ached for him and she felt her own eyes start to burn at the helplessness she felt. She reached out her hand for his shoulder, wishing to have some sort of contact with him, and he didn't pull away this time.</p><p>After a few minutes Jack's breathing calmed, his ribcage expanding deeper than before and eventually he raised his head again, wiping at red eyes as he dug in his trouser pocket for a handkerchief to blow his nose. </p><p>“Have you talked to your brother and sister yet?” Phryne asked quietly, and Jack sighed deeply. </p><p>“Anna was the one who called me. She went by my mother’s house to bring her her shopping and… well” he choked a bit, but kept his tears contained this time, something Phryne hoped he wasn't doing for her benefit.</p><p>“Tommy will be heartbroken though,” he continued, thinking of his younger brother in Sydney. He wasn’t sure when Tommy had last gotten the chance to see their mother and Jack's heart ached as he thought of his brother's reaction. He had wanted to get away after the war, away from memories, comrades, anything to do with his previous life. Jack had understood the impulse, but he’d had a wife to support. A job to return to. Running away hadn’t been an option he could live with. His mother had been sad to see Tommy go, he knew. The baby of the family. Though she loved... had loved, them all equally, and with an unshakable passion.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Jack,” Phryne finally said, knowing the words were insufficient but finding no better alternative.</p><p>Jack gave her a sad smile. “It’s the natural cycle of life, I suppose. Everyone goes through it, right?” </p><p>“That doesn’t mean it’s not sad.” Phryne replied softly. They both had enough experience with death to know that it didn’t always wait until the right time, had cried over young lives lost, in the war and at home. Janey. A family member's death, whether timely or untimely, always cut deeper.</p><p>“I know.” Jack nodded, inhaling deeply. “Thank you for understanding... I... I’m sorry, I won’t be great company for the next while.” </p><p>“You don’t have to explain, Jack." Phryne reassured him.  "I… I can leave, if you’d like. Let you and your siblings make arrangements.” </p><p>Jack was silent for a while, genuinely contemplating her offer, which was an effort Phryne appreciated, no matter what his answer would be. She didn’t want him to say yes out of responsibility and then wish she wasn't there. Grief, while necessary, did things to people and to relationships, and she didn't want it to affect theirs in the longterm.</p><p>“I think… I think I might have a clearer head if I can arrange things by myself,” Jack finally said, quietly and tentatively as if worried that he would offend her. </p><p>“Of course, Jack, it's not a problem, truly." Phryne nodded gently. "lf you need anything though… anything at all, I’m here. Day or night, wherever, whatever you need,” she implored him, unsure how to express how deeply she felt what she was saying. </p><p>“Thank you. I mean it.” Jack smiled, reaching out for her again to hold her hand, pulling her closer until their sides touched and he leaned over to kiss her hair. Her presence brought him comfort, undeniably so, but he didn't want her to fully see his pain. He didn't want her to think of him as weak, didn't want her to be carrying a share of his pain, which she would surely attempt if he let her stay. No, he'd go through this alone, however hard it would be. </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Phryne sat in front of her telephone, biting her lip in indecision. She hadn’t heard from Jack in nearly two days and she was worried. Very much so in fact. She knew his siblings were probably with him by now, which took some of her worry away. And she knew he'd asked her to stay away and that he'd said he’d call when he was ready. And still… </p><p>A phone call was reasonable, she felt. She didn’t want to swing by his home and interrupt his family’s grieving process, but a phone call was different. Non-intrusive. More intrusive than a letter but she would have felt silly writing one. No, she’d just call. And maybe he wasn't even at home.</p><p> </p><p>“Robinson?”</p><p>“Jack, it’s… me. I don’t mean to bother you,” Phryne started, almost forgetting to speak as she registered the exhaustion in his voice. She could hear voices in the background, including some kids; his niece and nephew, she presumed. “I just… I wanted to know how you are.” </p><p>Jack didn’t say anything for a few moments and Phryne felt her heart pounding. Why was she so nervous about all of this?</p><p>“A bit better,” Jack replied, though his voice sounded strained. “Thank you for checking in.” he then added after a moment, gentling his tone a little as if he had suddenly become aware of his rather abrasive attitude, and Phryne relaxed her shoulders a bit. “Now’s not a good time, Phryne, can I call you back?” </p><p>“Yes! Yes, of course. I didn’t mean to disturb you, I’ll let you get back to... um, your family.”</p><p>“I’ll call sometime tomorrow.” Jack replied, sounding utterly exhausted now and Phryne swallowed. </p><p>“Yes, no worries. Jack? I love you.” </p><p>“I…” he paused and Phryne’s heart stopped at his seeming hesitancy. She heard some rustling and then Jack’s voice again, a bit muffled and closer to the receiver it seemed. “I love you too, darling. Talk to you soon.” </p><p>The line went dead and Phryne sighed, sinking down onto the chaise next to the telephone. She knew that people acted oddly when in grief, had told herself so repeatedly since she'd left his house and yet it felt different when it was Jack. Phryne straightened her shoulders. She needed to suck it up and stop focusing on her own feelings at the moment. Jack had always been her rock, and now she was his. Or at least she hoped he saw her that way and would seek her out eventually. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Who was that?” Anna asked from beside Jack and he startled as he looked up from the telephone. </p><p>“Oh, uh, Phryne.” Jack replied.</p><p>“So I heard,” Anna smiled, having him say the name. “You haven’t told us about her.” </p><p>“I told you I was going to England,” Jack shrugged. </p><p>“On <em> holiday </em>,” Anna replied, her eyes widening. “You went there for her? Oh Jack, you little shit! I don’t know whether to be insulted that you didn’t share this or impressed that you traveled around the world for a woman. Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”  </p><p>“She’s a rather special woman,” he smiled, select memories from the past few weeks flashing through his mind. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to hold Phryne in his arms until everything was alright again. Maybe shutting her out had once again been a bad idea.</p><p>“She must be.” Anna was silent for a moment, though Jack knew her well enough to realize that she wasn’t done talking. </p><p>“You know… you were rather short with her.”</p><p>Jack sighed. “Anna… It’s a difficult time right now.”</p><p>“Tell me about it, I found mum lying in her bed.” She blurted out, sobering them both. </p><p>“Sorry, Jackie. I just mean… it’s a difficult time for all three of us.” She nodded towards Tommy who was talking with his wife and Anna's husband while the kids played in the corner.</p><p>“It's difficult for more than the three of us. Our loved ones feel our pain, they want to help. Let them, and don’t take their support for granted.” She smiled sadly. Jack never had been particularly good at asking for help, but even without knowing Phryne, Anna felt the woman would be the right person to ask for some.</p><p>“Oh, I’m an idiot,” Jack sighed, and his sister just silently tilted her head, an annoyingly knowing look on her face. </p><p>“Go and see her,” she suggested, or rather ordered him, and raised her finger as Jack started to object. “We’ve settled most of what’s to settle, I’ll look after everything else for now. You deserve a break and you deserve some comfort, Jack, beyond what sisterly and brotherly love can provide.”</p><p>Jack looked as if he was about to argue but then his posture deflated and he nodded. There never had been much point in arguing with his older sister, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Jack!” Phryne’s face lit up in surprise but also joy she wasn't able to disguise as she spotted him in the doorway. She sobered as she remembered the circumstances, barely noticing Mr. Butler excusing himself and disappearing from the foyer to leave them alone. “How are…” </p><p>She trailed off as Jack stepped close, nudging her up against the open door, his hand cupping her face to tilt her head up, her eyes flitting back and forth between his as she tried to figure out what was going on behind them. </p><p>“May I?” He asked roughly, and Phryne searched his face, clearly confused, but she nodded, her eyes fluttering shut automatically as his lips swept down onto hers, prying her mouth open without much pretext. </p><p><em>This is what's been missing</em>, Jack thought before he stopped thinking, sinking into the kiss as her tongue swept against his and he pulled her closer still. Phryne made a soft noise as he bit at her bottom lip, his desperation bubbling to the surface, and Jack pulled back, looking into dilated eyes that he knew mirrored his.</p><p>“Jack, let’s close the door,” Phryne suggested breathlessly and Jack only now realised they were still in the open view from the street. He nodded, pulling her into the house with him, his hands never leaving her body as she closed the door and he moved them back up against it, though more gently this time.</p><p>“Sorry for this….. uh, attack,” he mumbled sheepishly, even as he captured her lips with his again, his hands clenching on her hips as her arms wrapped around his waist. It was magical, really, how her touch made him forget all his worries, and it was exactly what he needed right now.</p><p>“Don’t… oh, don’t apologize.” Phryne breathed, grasping his lapels as he hungrily kissed her jaw, then below her ear. She sensed his urgency, felt the desperate way he was clinging to her, knew what he wanted. But first... </p><p>“Jack,” she urged him and he pulled back again, a look of slight trepidation on his face as if he was worried she would send him away, when nothing was further from her mind. “Are you alright?” </p><p>He nodded, offering her a smile, albeit a sad one, to reassure her. “Can we go upstairs?” </p><p>Phryne considered him for a moment longer before she smiled and nodded, dislodging his hand from her hip to grasp his fingers with hers to pull him upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“The funeral will be on Friday,” Jack murmured against Phryne’s skin, his head resting on her bare chest, still flushed from their lovemaking. Her fingers were softly threading through his tousled hair and massaging his scalp, her hand occasionally drifting down to his shoulders. The rest of him lay lax on top of her, his torso nestled between her thighs, his arms hooked underneath her legs. Jack sighed. His mind had been perfectly, blissfully, blank while he was thrusting into her, nothing else existing in the world besides the two of them, how it always was. In the aftermath, the real world came back to him, although even though his thoughts crept back in, Jack felt more peaceful than he had at any point during the past two days.</p><p>Phryne said nothing in response to his statement, not exactly sure what she <em>could</em> say, and Jack spoke again after a few moments, raising his head to look at her.</p><p>“I’d like for you to be there. If... you want.” </p><p>“Of course,” Phryne smiled gently, tugging his head back down onto her chest, which Jack willingly complied with, though after a few moments he tensed again. </p><p>“Uh, Rosie might also be there.” </p><p>Phryne was quiet for a moment but never ceased her caresses of him. </p><p>“Did she and your mother get along well?” She eventually asked, the question surprising Jack.</p><p>“I… guess so, yes. In the beginning my mother found her a bit… bland, in mum's own words, but as soon as we’d made the engagement official she embraced Rosie like her own daughter.” </p><p>“That sounds… lovely,” Phryne said, unable to keep her voice from breaking as a wave of sadness overwhelmed her out of nowhere. She wished she’d gotten to meet Jack’s mother. Not to take away the role of beloved daughter in law but to have a chance to feel that love, by someone Jack cared for so deeply and respected, directed at her. Jack had met her parents, though that was different, wasn't it? There was little love there, not even for her. The realisation that she’d never get to meet <em>his</em> parents, two people so loving and important and essential to Jack's life, hit her, hard.</p><p>“Phryne?” Jack asked as he felt her chest shudder beneath him and he raised himself up again just in time to see tears falling. </p><p>“Ignore me, Jack, I’m just being silly,” Phryne huffed and angrily wiped at her eyes, feeling guilty for crying over a woman she’d never even met while Jack had lost his mother. Now of all times, when he was looking to her for comfort. So much for being a rock.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’ve been an ass the past couple of days,” Jack apologised, misreading the reason for her tears and Phryne shook her head as she attempted to pull him down again so he'd stop looking at her. Jack resisted, slipping off to her side instead to better look at her. </p><p>“You haven’t been an ass, silly man.” She smiled, breathing slowly until she had her emotions at least somewhat under control again and she could meet his eyes. “Grief affects us, and it’s perfectly alright to deal with it in whichever way you see fit.” </p><p>“Still, I… I didn’t mean to shut you out. Or, well, I suppose I did, but only because I thought it would help me. Turns out it did just the opposite.” </p><p>“Well, I am very glad you’re here now,” Phryne smiled and Jack nodded solemnly, letting her draw his head back onto her chest with no resistance as she wrapped her legs around him again, engulfing him in a warm cocoon of Phryne and safety. </p><p>"Would you like to hear about her?"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The funeral was nicely done, Phryne thought as the small group of mourners headed back to the church from the cemetery, a light fog covering the ground. Jack was walking somewhere up ahead with Anna, and Phryne observed the crowd around her. It was difficult not to feel like an imposter. The ceremony had been intimate, and she had rarely felt so out of place, though she hadn't regretted coming of course. Even Rosie had seemed to fit in; though then again she would, having been part of the family for years. Phryne had excused herself when Rosie had first shown up, greeting the woman before giving Jack and his former wife space and time to connect and grieve together without her presence to bother them. Their shared connection to Jack's mother undoubtedly ran deep, and Phryne had tried her best not to feel jealous, —the most inappropriate emotion to currently be feeling, really— as Jack had hugged Rosie and led her to a quiet corner of the room. Years of relationship couldn't be erased, nor did Phryne want Jack to lose the connection, she had realised as she had turned away.</p><p>"So, what do you think?" A voice suddenly came from beside Phryne, pulling her out of her thoughts, and she turned her head to see Tommy next to her. She had only seen him briefly earlier, to pay her condolences and introduce herself; a rather awkward first meeting, but it couldn't be helped. She allowed herself brief scrutiny of his face, so similar and yet so different from Jack's features. Less authoritative, a bit softer perhaps, she thought, though he looked equally as exhausted as Jack had over the past week. Kind eyes, though, which seemed to run in the family.</p><p>"What do I... think?" She asked tentatively, not sure what Tommy was referring to. </p><p>"The ceremony, the family, all of it?" He asked with a slight smile. Apparently teasing ran in the family as well. </p><p>"The ceremony was beautiful," Phryne started. "And everyone is wonderful. I hope we can talk some time under different circumstances," she added with a sympathetic smile. </p><p>"Yes, that would be preferable," Tommy nodded solemnly. "But you know, I think we'll have time for that. You make him very happy, you know," he gestured towards the front of their procession where Jack was walking. </p><p>"I hope to," Phryne replied quietly.</p><p>"All her three children happily coupled up, I think mum can rest in peace knowing that," Tommy sighed, trying for a light tone yet landing more on the heavy side. "Anyway, would you excuse me? I need to talk to Jackie about something."</p><p>"Of course," Phryne nodded, reaching out to squeeze Tommy's arm. He smiled at her, then weaved his way through people to get to the front. </p><p>The next person to come talk to her was Anna, apparently switching places by Jack's side with Tommy, and Phryne smiled involuntarily at his siblings curiosity for her, at the same time deeply appreciating the effort they made of including her. The two of them chatted easily, surprisingly easily, in fact, as if they'd known each other for months. Phryne couldn't help but notice the similarities between Jack and his sister, more in character than in looks in this case. They definitely carried a similar air of authority, she thought with a hidden smile. She wondered, as they reached the church again, if Janey would just as easily have been identifiable as her sister by someone who knew her intimately, like Jack. It was a nice thought. </p><p>Phryne was still talking with Anna when she felt a familiar hand on the small of her back, Jack's face appearing next to hers just a moment later. </p><p>"Everything all right?" He asked, the question more directed at Phryne, and she nodded emphatically. "Are you?" </p><p>Jack nodded as well and then looked at his sister, giving her a teasing smile. "I hope you're not scaring Phryne away from our family." </p><p>"Quite the opposite, Jack. Quite the opposite," Phryne answered for her, and Jack smiled, giving Phryne a kiss on the cheek before disappearing again. Both Phryne and Anna watched as he entered the church behind them, coming out only a short while later with a sunflower in his hand, heading directly back towards the cemetery, away from them. Anna watched her brother with a sad smile, before glancing over at Phryne, who had conflict written all over her face. </p><p><br/>
“Go,” she said gently, watching as Phryne’s head snapped around, obviously unaware that Anna had been watching her as well as slightly taken aback by the knowing look on her face. “Go after him, he’ll want you there.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack turned his head as he heard footsteps on the grass, smiling when he saw that it was Phryne, coming to join him. </p><p>“I thought I’d come check on you. But I can go if you’d rather be alone,” she offered, uncertain, and Jack shook his head and gestured for her to come closer.</p><p>Phryne walked up beside him and, after a moment’s hesitation, slipped her hand into Jack’s, squeezing his palm. She was briefly reminded of a willow tree, a dug up grave, Jack’s steadying hand on hers. She hoped she was currently giving him the same comfort. </p><p>“She would have loved you, you know,” Jack spoke eventually and Phryne leaned her head against his shoulder. “She did love you, in fact. You know, she was the only one in my family I told the truth to about England and, well, all of it; us?” </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Really. She called you a fire-cracker, and just what I needed.” They both smiled at that, before Jack’s expression sobered a bit. “I just wish you could have met her.”</p><p>“Me too,” Phryne replied quietly. “But.. I am very happy to hear that she knew about me. And from all you’ve told me about her… it feels as if I did know her a little bit.” </p><p>Jack squeezed her hand a little tighter.</p><p>"That's a pretty sunflower," Phryne spoke after a few moment's of silence, wondering why he hadn't brought it with him for the main ceremony. </p><p>"Mum's favorite flower," he smiled. "She used to say that they made her smile, even when she didn't feel like doing so. Though she conceded that the name itself helped with that," he added dryly. </p><p>"It became our thing, somehow. She had baking to talk about with Anna, toy cars with Tommy, and, well, gardening for me. Including the sunflowers. I promised her a long time ago that I'd bring one to her funeral. A bit macabre now that I think about it, though."</p><p>"It's not," Phryne assured him, and he turned to look at her with a curious smile. </p><p>"You're a good son," she said gently, raising her hand to place over his heart. "And you always keep your promises."</p><p>His kiss took her by surprise though it was gentle, just a light brush of his lips across hers before he pulled back, his eyes wet once more.</p><p>“We should rejoin the group, I bet Anna isn’t entirely through with her questioning yet," he said with a smirk that was obviously meant to distract them both from his feelings. </p><p>“She’s been very nice so far,” Phryne defended his sister. “So has Tommy. So has, everyone, really.” </p><p>“They’re alright,” Jack now grinned, obviously and rightfully fond of his family. He looked forward to Phryne getting to know all of them better.</p><p>He looked at the grave one last time, the sunflower on top bright and lively. He understood, now more than ever, why his mother had liked them, Jack realised as he looked back at Phryne, somehow looking equally as bright and lively, despite her black clothes. </p><p><em> I’ve found my sunflower, mum, </em> Jack thought silently and smiled before grabbing onto Phryne’s hand and heading back towards the rest of his family with her by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dig</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is finally the continuation to Chapter 15: Outpost! </p><p>I would recommend rereading that one to get into the flow of this one better but in any case, this is Jack talking about one of his war-related nightmares. </p><p>And then there is some soft smut, because most people seemed to want that 😊</p><p>So, rated M.</p><p>also, nothing was working for the drawing besides like... the arms, so best ignore that 😂 I found a nice reference for a digging soldier, I liked the whole topless thing, but then a lot of other stuff just didn't seem to want to work</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Jack took a deep breath, grounding himself in the here and now. He felt the fresh air <strong><em>— </em></strong>clean of smoke and gas <strong><em>—</em></strong> fill his lungs and took active notice of Phryne’s warm body pressed against his side as they walked through the quiet streets of his neighbourhood. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea after all to bring his own trauma and haunted dreams to the forefront of his mind. Then again, the images regularly found their way into his brain unprompted anyway. </p><p>“You don’t have to talk about it,” Phryne murmured from beside him, obviously sensing his hesitancy, and her understanding gave him the final push he needed to finally share what he had never shared with anyone. Whenever he met up with old friends from his battalion, they didn't talk about their nightmares; drowning their sorrows in alcohol instead. And he had certainly never talked about his dreams with Rosie, having seen her struggling to grasp what he was feeling when he talked about anything concerning the war at all. She hadn't seen the slaughter; the extent of the horrors that he had seen outside of her realm of imagination. Phryne had been there though, had seen the same things, and Jack knew, or hoped, desperately, that him laying himself bare wouldn’t scare her away. </p><p>“I’ve found… the dream I have most often also isn’t strictly a memory,” he started. “I’m in a field out in the open, I can hear gunfire in the distance, I know I don’t have long. My mate… my best mate George is with me, he’s injured. Badly. And I have to get us to safety, but I can’t carry him, and the gunshots just keep getting closer. And then there’s this shovel on the ground, and George is screaming in pain, telling me to dig, and I’m not sure what it’ll do to help but I grab the shovel anyway and dig, hoping that if we hide in a hole maybe they won’t find us. Except… I never get anywhere, I just dig and dig and nothing happens, the hole I make just refills with dirt and mud, but George is still screaming, and the gunfire is still getting closer and I can hear yelling and I know they've seen us and I know we’re both going to die and I can’t do anything. And I just think that no one will find us, we’ll just be forgotten bodies in some field.” </p><p>Jack stopped talking at the same time as he abruptly stopped walking, blinking as if he had forgotten where he was. Phryne wouldn’t be surprised if it was true, and she stepped around him, her eyes shining with tears at the raw emotion in his voice accompanying his nightmare, and raised her hands to his chest, willing him to come back to her. Jack stared at her, his eyes frighteningly haunted for a moment before the expression passed and he cleared his throat, at a loss for how to proceed.</p><p>“You made it home, Jack,” Phryne said softly, her voice shaky as she blinked her tears away, hands still resting firmly on his chest. She had never seen Jack's buried trauma come so clearly to the surface, and judging by the stunned expression on his face as he regained his senses, he didn't allow it to happen all too often, if ever.</p><p>“I…” He cleared his throat again. “I did, yes. George, however, didn’t.”</p><p>Phryne swallowed, wondering how much of his nightmare had been reality. She moved closer and hugged her arms around him, turning her face to the side so her cheek was pressed against his ribcage, his heart beating steadily against her. </p><p>“He was a good friend,” Jack said quietly after a moment and wrapped his arms around Phryne in return. “We spent a lot of dark nights in the trenches talking, trying to keep each other sane in the insanity around us. We told each other stories about our lives at home, our families, our jobs. He was also newly married, and he was so looking forward to seeing her again…” Jack broke off, a new wave of sadness overwhelming him when he remembered coming home, battered but alive, a weeping Rosie in his arms, and having to tell George’s wife that her husband would never come home. </p><p>“Were you with him when he died?” Phryne asked quietly. </p><p>“I… yes. We were caught in enemy fire, both of us were hit.” He felt Phryne’s arms tightening around his waist and hugged her tighter in response, trying to keep his voice as steady as he could. “I was… mostly fine. I got hit in the leg, where the scar is,” he explained, knowing Phryne knew which scar he was referring to; just below his hipbone on his thigh. </p><p>“George was shot in the stomach. I’m not sure where, but it was… well he was bleeding a lot. And I could tell that he thought he was dying. I knew, too, I suppose, but I didn’t want to believe it yet. I dragged him behind a pile of dirt by the trenches as we waited for rescue.” Jack sighed, his tone becoming more detached so he could keep a grip on his emotions. “You know, we used to joke, as we were digging in the trenches for hours on end, about the irony of it all. Diggers digging their own graves.”</p><p>The memory made him shiver. They hadn’t quite realized then for how many of them it would become a reality. </p><p>“Anyway, we ended up in an ambulance van together, and George was crying and screaming in pain, telling me to tell his wife he loved her.” Jack swallowed as he recalled the stench of blood and sweat in the dim and cramped van. George's screams that day still haunted him. “The nurse… she started talking to him at some point, and I couldn’t hear what she was saying but it seemed to calm him down. He... George died holding her hands. But he wasn’t screaming anymore. Maybe she was praying with him. Or maybe it was just the shock of the internal trauma that finally settled him down.” </p><p>Phryne raised her head, new tears shimmering in her own eyes as she looked at him, her arms around him seemingly tighter still as he spoke again. </p><p>“Whatever that nurse said to him, she gave him a peaceful death. As peaceful as it could have been.” Jack blinked his tears away and looked down at Phryne, giving in to impulse as he bent his head to softly kiss her; their combined tears giving the kiss a slightly salty taste that neither of them minded. Eventually Jack pulled back just far enough to speak.</p><p> “As I said. Angels. The nurse came over to me afterwards and gave me the photo of George’s wife he always kept in his pocket. We were both crying, and yet she somehow had the strength to comfort me while tending to my wound. She told me to remember what I had to live for, the people I loved, and that I had to make it back to tell George's wife what had happened, because who else would. I never saw her again after that, but I never forgot her face.”</p><p>He sighed and loosened his hold on Phryne so they could start walking again.</p><p>“I sometimes wish I could thank her. But I don’t even know her name. I don’t know where she lives, I don’t even know if she’s still alive.” </p><p>“She knows you’re thankful, wherever she is,” Phryne replied softly, wiping at her eyes with one hand while her other hand slid back into Jack's warm palm. “Believe me. We all know.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They undressed quietly before slipping back into bed, automatically seeking each other out underneath the covers. Phryne glanced at the nightstand over Jack's shoulder; 4 in the morning. She felt exhausted by the relived trauma, and yet more alive than she ever had after one of her nightmares. Tonight had been a revelation, a rather groundbreaking moment in their relationship, she thought, and she almost felt dizzy with the trust and intimacy that now coursed through her veins as she was nestled back up against the man she loved, facing each other on their sides.</p><p>“I love you,” she murmured against Jack’s lips, the words still new to both of them, and she smiled when he automatically drew her closer. Jack mumbled the words back, muffled by her lips but Phryne felt them nonetheless. </p><p>She ran a hand down his chest, around his ribcage underneath his arm until she could grasp onto his back, pulling him closer still as she deepened the kiss, her desire obvious. Jack groaned softly at her demanding touch, his own hand running down her back, smoothing over the soft skin of her buttock, then her thigh, as he raised her leg over his hip, nestling his hardening erection against her belly. He had never had this connection to someone before, he realised. Someone he  could reveal his darkest thoughts to. Someone he loved, and be loved back in equal amounts. Someone who trusted him with demons of their own. He never thought he <em>could</em> have this connection.</p><p>He felt Phryne’s hand gliding down his side, in between them, just barely brushing against his hardness, before moving further down, her fingers travelling over the raised mark on Jack’s thigh she had explored before, but never with the knowledge she now held. He shuddered, lunging forward with barely contained desperation, letting himself drown in her taste. He swept his tongue against hers eagerly, his hand reaching down and fumbling with hers until her arm was out of the way and Jack could nudge closer, entering her in one slow thrust. They stilled for a moment, still facing each other on their sides, their gaze flitting back and forth between dilated eyes and lips swollen from their kisses. Phryne smiled, leaning forward to nudge his nose with hers as she rolled her hips against him, prompting Jack to move. </p><p>He held her close, reassuring himself of the fact that they were alive and well with each deep stroke into her, with each soft bite of her teeth against his shoulder, each soft exhalation of her breath against his neck. He thought back to that crying young soldier in the ambulance van who had seen his friend die. He had kept on living, driven purely by an instinct to survive, an innate responsibility to return to Australia and his life. But with Phryne, life didn't feel like a responsibility. The world felt happy, less grey, full of opportunity and joy. He'd once remarked to Phryne that she ought to keep living life to the hilt for Janey, who never got the chance to. Maybe it was time for him to do the same, for George.</p><p>Jack whispered Phryne's name against her hair, her gasped exclamation of his own name making him moan, and he tugged her hips further against him by her thigh, driving him deep inside of her. He groaned at the noise she made and repeated the movement, their slow fucking gradually becoming more intense as their bodies climbed towards release. Phryne’s fingers on his back tightened and he could feel her tensing against him, her breaths coming faster, her soft whimpers growing more frequent. Jack dipped his head, nudging her cheek with his nose until she tilted her face up to his, untucking it from where her forehead had been pressed against his neck. </p><p>He swallowed her whimper as she broke, wildly fluttering around him, the sound kept safe by his lips. He followed her in short order, pouring himself into her as she was still shaking in his arms, their hips growing frantic for a moment before calming, pushing and releasing against one another in slow but deep pulses as they savoured every second of their release, their mouths never left the other, teeth and lips meeting, nipping, tugging. </p><p>They didn’t speak, nor did either of them particularly want to. The soft touch of each other’s lips, Phryne’s fingers trailing over his jaw, his hands soft on her waist, communicated their feelings better than words could have in that moment. Phryne kissed him again and Jack smoothed a strand of hair away from her forehead before she tucked her head back underneath his chin. He pulled the covers further up around their shoulders to preserve the heat of their cooling bodies, his fingers drawing light circles on her soft skin.<br/>
<br/>
They fell asleep like that, Phryne’s arm and leg thrown over him as if she was protecting him from something, Jack’s arm wrapped tight around her waist, keeping her close and safe from harm, at least in sentiment. The demons from the war might well never leave them, but this was what they could give each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Buddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff and some fluffy physical hurt/comfort.</p><p>Rated G</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Hugh!” Phryne said cheerily as she breezed into the station, heading straight towards Jack’s office door. The door was closed but that had certainly never stopped her before and for all the times she had entered Jack's office without knocking, he had never really complained. In fact, she thought he secretly liked it when she entered without prior announcement. Being the charming freight train that she was.</p><p>Besides, she had a good reason for being here. Well, she had <em>a</em> reason at least. Her Aunt Prudence was hosting a charity gala at her estate this Saturday and Phryne had yet to find a companion for the evening, having fought off all of Aunt P’s suggestions. She knew who she wanted her companion to be — correction; she knew who her companion was <em>going</em> to be—, if her skills of persuasion didn’t fail her at least, and now it was time to let the man know about his weekend plans. </p><p>“Oh, ah, Miss, don’t go…!” Hugh had looked up from the front desk a moment too late, watching helplessly as Phryne threw open the door to the Inspector’s office, only to be tackled to the ground a moment later.</p><p>Phryne yelped as she was hit in the chest with the weight of a fully-grown adult; her only clue that it wasn’t in fact a person being the wet and raspy tongue dragging up the side of her cheek. She flailed, elegantly, she was sure, as she tried to hold her balance but utterly failed to do so, crashing backwards onto the station floor with a loud thump, a rather sharp pain shooting up her spine as her bottom connected with the hardwood planks.</p><p>The very much non-human tongue was still on her face, slobbering all over her and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she tried to push the furry mass away from her.</p><p>“Oh.. Oh no.” She heard Hugh utter from behind her, hearing his hurried steps until finally the weight on top of her was gone, dragged away by the constable, Phryne assumed.</p><p>“Collins? What on earth is going…. <em>Jesus</em>, Phryne!” Came the next voice, the one she had come here to hear in the first place, and she blinked open the eye not covered in canine saliva to see Jack rushing towards her from around the corner to the station hallway, a cup of tea in hand, while Hugh stammered an apology and explanation of what had happened.</p><p>“Are you hurt?” Jack urgently asked while ignoring his constable as he scanned her for visible injuries before he noticed her trying to wipe away the drool on her face and digging in his pockets for a handkerchief.</p><p>“Thank you,” Phryne said dryly as she took the piece of cloth and wiped at her face, fairly certain that her make up was entirely smudged on one side now. Everything smelled of dog, too. She turned her head to see Hugh standing in the corner with a sheepish look on his face, holding onto a dog that rather resembled a lion, at least in size. It was panting happily, its large tongue hanging out of its mouth and dripping even more slobber onto the ground. </p><p>“Can you sit?” Jack asked and Phryne shot him a look of annoyance when he reached out to assist her. Surely he didn’t think she needed his help to…</p><p>“Ahhh! Fu….dge me,” she yelped and stifled her curse as yet another arrow of pain shot through her when she tried to sit up, originating from somewhere near her sacrum. Jack didn’t even register her almost-curse, catching her as her arm buckled beneath her. Concern was written all over his face.</p><p>“Just… let me lie down for a minute,” Phryne panted and Jack reluctantly set her down again, staying crouched next to her as he searched her face for any more signs of pain. The pain was still there as she was lying down, but not as intense, and she ignored it to focus on the question at hand.</p><p>“What on earth is that thing and why are you keeping it in your office.” She asked, sending a glare towards the dog who had settled down somewhat, sitting at Hugh’s feet.</p><p>“Oh, that’s Buddy, he’s my sister’s dog,” Jack followed her stare at the dog, smiling fondly at the animal before remembering Phryne’s condition and quickly schooling his features. “He gets a bit overexcited sometimes,” he explained apologetically. “My sister’s been working on training him.”</p><p>“Not very successfully I see,” Phryne grumbled. She had never been much of a dog person, especially not untrained ones of this size.</p><p>“No.” Jack agreed sheepishly. "I'm watching him for a few days, my sister is picking him up this afternoon, which is why he's... well, here."</p><p>Phryne grumbled something before she shifted again and groaned; the sharp pain not subsiding in the least as she moved.</p><p>“I’ll call an ambulance,” Jack stated decisively. Watching the Honorable Phryne Fisher writhing around in pain on the ground of the police station was not a sight he had ever wanted to see, nor did he plan on letting it continue, for everyone's sake.</p><p>“Don’t you dare! I’m perfectly fine.” Phryne predictably exclaimed, rolling onto her side and then front as she tried to raise herself up onto her knees, gritting her teeth against the pain. The action at least got Jack away from the telephone and back to her side, his hands hovering hesitatingly above her body, wanting to help but scared to cross a line. As if she would have objected, Phryne thought to herself, finally having gotten herself onto her knees, her sacrum now pulsing in pain and she curved her hips to try and alleviate the ache.</p><p>Jack caught the movement from the corner of his eye and looked at her moving hips, immediately averting his eyes again as he felt heat creeping up his neck. This was no time to be ogling her, not when she was in pain like this, and definitely not when Collins was still watching them and holding onto the dog, its tail whacking a steady rhythm on the ground.</p><p>“I may need some help standing up,” Phryne finally admitted, somewhat stuck on all fours. Jack breathed out in relief at finally being able to do something and carefully grabbed her underneath the arms as he tried to pull her up, getting very little assistance from Phryne as she just gasped in pain until he abandoned his attempts.</p><p>“Where does it hurt?” He asked, suddenly wondering if he was possibly making things worse by attempting to pull her body upwards.</p><p>“Why Inspector, where do you think it hurts?” Phryne smirked, glancing up at him from her position. “I landed a bit unfortunately on my bottom, I’m afraid, but I’m sure it’s just a bruise.”</p><p>Hugh coughed in the corner, blushing, and Jack rolled his eyes, before focusing back on the woman still kneeling at his feet.<br/>
“Alright then, how would you suggest you stand up?”</p><p>“Oh, just… lift me. But gently!” Phryne added, as if Jack would have been anything but gentle with her.</p><p>He swallowed, then reminded himself that he couldn't very well leave her on the ground. And he had asked after all. He bent down and wound one arm underneath Phryne’s waist, sloping the other one underneath her arm to grab onto her opposite shoulder, banding his arm across her chest. Jack tried not to think of all he was currently in contact with as he slowly pulled her up, easily lifting her weight until she stood on her feet again, still in pain by the look on her face, but at least upright, albeit a little hunched over.</p><p>His arms were still around her, a fact he realised after longer than was appropriate,  and Jack dropped them with a slight cough to cover his embarrassment as Phryne slowly moved her hips, lifting her legs and seeing what movements would cause the least pain.</p><p>“I think you should at least see Doctor MacMillan,” Jack stated, staying by her side in case she needed his help again. Phryne certainly looked a far cry from her usual immaculate self. Her makeup was adorably smudged and wiped off on one side, her clothes stained from dirt from the ground and her hat and hair dishevelled from her fall. Jack tried to commit the sight to memory, fairly sure that he wouldn’t have a chance to see her like this again soon, if ever.</p><p>Phryne grumbled something unintelligible in response and then walked a few small steps over to her handbag, bending down to retrieve it, visibly struggling through the pain and not getting anywhere even close to the ground.</p><p>Jack looked on doubtfully, before turning to Hugh.</p><p>“Collins, I trust you can look after the station for a bit while I make sure Miss Fisher here gets to a doctor?”</p><p>“Of course, sir,” Hugh nodded eagerly, and Jack ignored Phryne’s protests as he picked up her handbag for her and grabbed his coat.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Phryne’s insistence on driving had soon disappeared as she had failed to even get into the car on her own, nevermind sit; the attempt at which had made her gasp in pain. In the end, Jack had somehow deposited her into the backseat where she now lay sprawled across the seats.</p><p>“This is all rather ridiculous,” she grumbled, and Jack glanced in the rearview mirror to see her staring up at the ceiling with her arms crossed in front of her chest.</p><p>“Maybe so, but necessary.” He replied with a hidden smile. Seeing her so incapacitated was new, and while he didn’t consider himself to be overly protective, the experience of actually being able to help her for once and be needed was undeniably nice.</p><p>Phryne grumbled again. “You know the only reason I was at the station in the first place was because of you, Jack.”</p><p>The words momentarily made his heart flutter, though he knew she didn’t mean it quite like that. “I’m glad you are finally able to admit it,” he teased, watching her mouth drop open in mock offence, before she fixed him with a determined stare.</p><p>“I come for the crime, Jack." She clicked the k at the end in the way that made him shiver. He briefly got lost in thoughts of her coming for <em>him</em>, in all senses of the word, before he registered that she was talking again. "But in <em>this</em> case, Inspector, I wanted to invite you to an event this weekend. I’m attending a charity gala and I need a companion.”</p><p>“I’m sure there’s no shortage of companions.” Jack said, smiling at her indirect phrasing.</p><p>“Well, no, but that’s besides the point.”</p><p>Jack rather thought that that was exactly the point, and he felt his chest swell with pride that she was asking him. Galas weren’t exactly his thing, he found them stifling more than anything else, but he knew he would go if she asked. Which, he supposed, she just had, in her own twisted way.</p><p>“I think I’d like a formal invitation, for such a fancy event” he smirked, meeting her eyes in the mirror.</p><p>“Would you like an engraved one on your desk?” She asked sarcastically and Jack chuckled.</p><p>“A verbal one will do.”</p><p>“Fine. Jack Robinson, I would like you to be my companion for the charity gala this Saturday at the Stanley estate.”</p><p>Jack’s face scrunched up. “You didn’t mention it would be at your Aunt’s.”</p><p>“Jack!”</p><p>“Alright, fine.” He chuckled, meeting her eyes once more. “I accept the invitation. Assuming you can walk upright by then.”</p><p>He didn’t look into the rearview mirror again but felt her glare nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Getting her out of the car again proved to be just as difficult as getting her in, though this time Jack had help from Mr. Butler, who pulled his employer out of the backseats by the waist, a task Jack was glad he didn’t have to do, having a hard enough time keeping his eyes off of Phryne as it was.</p><p>Mr. Butler had promised to call Dr. MacMillan and after getting a promise from Phryne that she would follow the Doctor’s advice, whatever it would be, Jack drove back to the station.</p><p>It was around dinner time, and his stomach was growling accordingly, when he arrived back at Wardlow. He’d come straight from the station, planning on checking in on Phryne and then going to find some food. And alright, maybe there was a tiny chance that he was secretly hoping to be able to stay for dinner at Wardlow.  </p><p>Mr. Butler opened the door with a smile. “Ah, Inspector! How good to see you.”</p><p>“Good evening, Mr. Butler,” Jack nodded, taking off his hat. “How is Miss Fisher doing?”</p><p>“Waiting to see you,” the man just said, hanging up Jack’s coat before he noticed his stunned expression and explaining. “She’s been ordered to rest, for weeks possibly, and she has been a bit… bored, you could say.” He didn't mention how exhausted the household already was after barely half a day of Miss Fisher being put on bedrest and making her boredom known quite insistently.</p><p>“Right then."</p><p>“If you’d like to check in on her for a bit, dinner will be ready in half an hour. You’re welcome to stay of course,” Mr. Butler said, repeating Miss Fisher’s instructions and suppressed a smile as he watched the Inspector’s face light up.</p><p>“You are a miracle, Mr. Butler,” Jack said seriously, before heading towards the parlour, halted in his tracks as the butler spoke again.</p><p>“Oh, Inspector? She’s resting upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack swallowed as he stood in front of the door to Phryne’s bedroom. It was slightly ajar and he struggled with himself for a few moments before finally pushing it open. He was greeted with the sight of Phryne, covered in a robe <em>and possibly nothing else, his mind supplied,</em> asleep on her stomach on the bed. An ice pack was resting on top of her buttocks.</p><p>Jack trailed his eyes over her, before realizing how wrong it was to be observing her in such a vulnerable state, even if she had apparently wanted him to come and see her. He stepped back, misjudging the dimensions of the room and knocked into the doorframe with a bump that woke Phryne who started shifting on the bed.</p><p>“Jack?” She murmured even before she opened her eyes, a fact that Jack would have to examine more closely at another time, her face lighting up as she blinked a few times and saw him standing there in the flesh, albeit crowded up against the wall as if he was afraid of getting closer. Maybe he was, she smirked to herself.</p><p>“Mr. Butler told me to come up, I didn’t mean to intrude,” Jack stammered, still standing in the doorway.</p><p>“Nonsense, I was hoping you’d come.” Jack swallowed again, overwhelmed by her state of undress, their location, and the softness in her voice. “It’s just the painkillers Mac gave me that are making me sleepy.”</p><p>“How… uh, how are you feeling?” He asked, remembering why he was there, and he pried himself off the wall to take a few steps towards the bed, feeling rather foolish otherwise. He was a grown man after all.</p><p>“Apparently I have fractured my tailbone,” Phryne said dryly. “I am to move as little as possible and cannot sit under any circumstances."</p><p>Jack winced in sympathy. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Are you taking responsibility for my injury?” Phryne asked with a smirk.</p><p>“I… uh…”</p><p>“Because if that’s the case, then I think you owe me some entertainment for everything I’m missing out on for the foreseeable future.”</p><p>“I’m not sure I can be entertaining enough for that,” Jack considered with a tilt of his head while trying to tamp down feelings of guilt.</p><p>“Clearly you haven’t spent enough time with yourself,” Phryne grinned and Jack felt renewed warmth spreading through his chest.</p><p>She patted the empty space beside her. “Have a seat, Inspector. I’m perfectly subdued so no need to be afraid.”</p><p>Jack gave her a look, though her argument undoubtedly helped him make his decision. How dangerous could them being in one bed together really be if she was unable to really move around? With that in mind, he removed his jacket and shoes before sitting down on the mattress next to her, his torso propped up against the headboard. He shook his head in reprimand as Phryne victoriously grinned up at him from her spot on the pillow next to his hip.</p><p>“And since you’re here Jack, surely you wouldn’t mind applying some ointment to my injury? Doctor’s orders.”</p><p>He'd have to rethink his earlier assessment of danger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Continuing this chapter the way I wanted to would have made it waaaaaay too long for an Inktober chapter, unfortunately (I do still try to stick to some time limit with these, otherwise I'll never finish).<br/>But if there's interest, I would very much like to continue it in a separate fic to be posted the next couple of weeks. So let me know!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently adding two extra highlights to the eyes changes the whole look. Not complaining though, personally. </p><p>Rated T bordering on M.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack rubbed his eyes and suppressed a yawn. He’d been on this stake-out for longer than he would have liked, and nothing seemed to be happening in the mansion down the street from his parked car. The view of the property was partially obstructed by a row of bushes and a gate, though the lights on the upper floor indicated at least someone was in the house. Jack sighed. This wasn’t exactly an official investigation, and the longer he was sitting here the more he regretted coming here. Then again, it wasn’t all that surprising he had, given who had provided the lead to him. Or rather shared her hunch with him. He hadn’t known Miss Fisher for long, a few weeks at best, but her hunches, more often than not, seemed to be correct. </p><p>Earlier that day he had dismissed her suspicions of a human trafficking organisation that she suspected was operating out of the house he was currently observing. She hadn't had any concrete proof and he had had a busy week. Miss Fisher had stormed out of the station again, obviously upset with him, though he didn't exactly know what she expected him to do. Well, besides what he was currently doing. In any case, her theory and urgency had stuck with him until he had given in to his own sixth sense that seemed to trust Miss Fisher. It couldn’t hurt to at least observe the property where she suspected a trade was happening tonight. If he saw something, he could intervene or call for back-up, Jack reasoned with himself. He'd been here for hours now, though, and nothing seemed to be happening.</p><p>Jack checked his watch again and sighed. Maybe Miss Fisher’s hunch had failed her this time. In fact, the more he thought about it, why was he sacrificing his sleep for a woman who regularly inserted herself into his investigations, however competent she might be. Just when Jack had decided he'd done all he could for now, he saw a dark figure sneaking up to the gate, shuffling along the bushes and using their shadows for cover. He sat up straight, squinting to get a better look. The figure reached the front gates, hesitating for a moment before decisively grabbing onto the iron bars and climbing up the gate. </p><p>Jack decided to not examine the fact that he was only able to identify the figure after he had seen her long legs and rear end closer. Of course she’d show up, even a few weeks of knowing her should have let him anticipate that. He sat frozen, unsure of what to do as he watched Miss Fisher drop down onto the ground on the other side of the gate before disappearing into the shadows again. He felt his heart pound as minutes passed and nothing happened and he wondered what he should do. Calling back-up was out of the question, as no crime had been committed. And Jack would have to explain why he was there. And really, the only crime currently happening was Miss Fisher breaking and entering. He'd have to reprimand her for that, Jack made a mental note. He fought with himself a moment longer before getting out of his car, softly closing the door so as not to attract attention on the quiet street, and heading down towards the house.</p><p>“Miss Fisher?” He hissed as he reached the gate, seeing and hearing nothing in response. He wondered if she had somehow gained entry to the house already. He hoped not. Damn her and her apparent instinct to do everything herself. Jack slowly walked down the sidewalk past the bushes, keeping his ears on alert for any and all sounds. He reached an alleyway that he assumed led to the back of the house, and stopped once more as he peered down the dark path. </p><p>He thought he saw something way in the back and took a few hesitant steps into the alleyway before he stopped dead in his tracks as shouting erupted from somewhere on the property. He thought he could make out "Get her!" just before he heard hurried footsteps approaching and a second later Miss Fisher appeared from the shadows, almost running into him as she kept glancing behind her. </p><p>“Jack?” She gasped, only slightly slowing her pace and then suddenly a gunshot sounded, hitting the brick wall beside them and jolting them into action again. </p><p>“Run!” She exclaimed, not that Jack wasn’t already turning on his heels, sprinting down the street next to her. He wasn’t sure when their hands became entwined, but he found himself pulling her along with his longer strides as the shouting behind them continued, not fading away in the slightest. After a few hundred meters they turned a corner onto a large intersection, rows of well maintained houses along the side. </p><p>“Come on,” Jack urged, pulling her to the left where the street seemed darker while trying to ignore the sound of footsteps of what were sure to be several armed men running about a hundred meters behind them. </p><p>The second house they passed only had a low gate and plenty of bushes and trees, and they seemed to have the same thought as Miss Fisher stopped running.</p><p>"Here," she panted and Jack nodded, quickly jumping over the low gate, letting go of Miss Fisher's hand for a moment until he could help her over it as well, pulling her with him into the garden. There was a wide bush right next to the gate with a little shed behind it. It was their best chance, currently, Jack figured, and Miss Fisher seemed to agree.</p><p>“Hurry,” she whispered as she hurried towards the shed, leaning against the wall and pulling him against her as they pressed into the shadows to hide themselves from view from the street.</p><p>“Shhh,” he cautioned her, as the footsteps were getting louder, the men undoubtedly coming up on the street corner. He heard them talking and the clicking of a pistol that made his stomach turn, before it was silent. Too silent for them to have left.</p><p>He glanced down at Miss Fisher who was staring up at him with wide eyes, her chest heaving from the exertions of running. Their panted breaths were sounding rather loud given the absolute silence around them and Jack raised his finger to his mouth, earning him an eye-roll. They listened with baited breaths for any more sounds, that soon came in the form of hushed voices, just on the other side of the bush it seemed and Jack felt Phryne’s breath hitch even before he pressed himself closer to her, out of view from the street. </p><p>If their current situation wasn’t so precarious, he might have had scruples about getting so close to a woman he wasn’t married to; not even one as alluring and beautiful, and fascinating... <em>slow down there Robinson</em>, Jack thought, wondering how the hell those thoughts had even gotten into his mind. It was true, she was all of those things. But he was married, even if on paper only, and even if the divorce proceedings were already in the works. And it was true that she made him feel alive and… desired, even if her flirting with him was just part of her usual routine she seemed to employ with every man she came across. That second part being the reason Jack knew for a fact that, even after his divorce was through, he couldn’t let himself get involved with her. It was ridiculous to even contemplate the notion, really.</p><p><em>But she feels so good against you</em>, another part of his brain informed him, forcing Jack to focus back on the current situation. Phryne... er, Miss Fisher, did feel good against him, neatly fitting against his own body as he pressed her against the shed, both of their chests still rising and falling with heaved breaths they tried to keep contained. Her head was turned sideways against his chest and he thought he could smell her hair. It smelled heavenly. In fact, <em>she</em> smelled heavenly; not wearing heavy perfume but instead carrying a much more natural scent, one that you couldn't smell unless you were this close to her. Her lack of perfume was a fact Jack was grateful for given their current predicament, until he suddenly wondered if she purposely avoided wearing perfume on her break ins. It would be damn smart, and the realisation and appreciation of her sheer intelligence and gall had Jack biting his lip to keep an unwanted physical reaction at bay. </p><p>The voices got a little louder, providing him the distraction he needed, and he held his breath. One voice was rougher than the other, which sounded rather youthful. </p><p>“She can’t have gotten far.” The raspy voice said.</p><p>“There was a man with 'er too.”</p><p>“Whatever, probably her goof. Who the hell was she anyway, I didn’ get to see her face.”</p><p>“I don’t know. You think she saw anything?” </p><p>“Nah. The cargo was all in the lounge and she didn’t get a peek at them before Rogers saw her sneakin' around.” </p><p>“If you’re sure. They could've gone into one of the gardens here.” The younger voice now asked and Jack felt Phryne’s hands tighten on his waist. <em>When the hell had she put those there?</em></p><p>“Nah, I don't think so. It’d take forever to check all of ‘em anyway,” the darker voice said again and Jack allowed himself to exhale quietly. “If ya ask me, that sheila was either some lonely housewife wanting some action in her life, or…. well, we should be careful either way. The boss said he had another house we can use.”</p><p>“The one on Gipps street?”</p><p>The other voice grunted a confirmation and they heard the safety trigger snapping back into place on a pistol along with some muffled conversation before eventually the men retreated again.</p><p>Jack felt Phryne… Miss Fisher, slump against him and sighed as the tension in his own body somewhat abated. </p><p>“How is it, Miss Fisher, that every time I’ve seen you, you’re somehow in trouble?” </p><p>“Come now, Jack, we’ve met under normal circumstances before. After cases, for example.” </p><p>He wondered if she was deliberately bringing up the nightcaps they had had a handful of times now. He gave her a reprimanding stare before stepping back just enough for their bodies not to touch anymore, though Phryne… Miss Fisher, kept her hold on his waist. </p><p>“This was unnecessarily dangerous. And too close.” He said simply, realising how much the thought of Phryne... Miss Fisher, getting hurt was scaring him. Was he really developing feelings for a woman who routinely threw herself in danger’s path without hesitation? It was bound to lead to heartbreak, wasn’t it? </p><p>“In my defence, I didn’t know you’d be here, at the station today you didn’t seem like you believed me,” she pouted, moving her hands from his waist to rest on his chest. She was looking up at him again with those damn sparkling eyes of hers, shadowed by her fringe and long lashes and Jack felt himself going slightly weak in the knees. He blamed it on the adrenaline from their escape.</p><p>“I meant dangerous for <em>you</em>, Miss Fisher, not me,” Jack said dryly, knowing full well that she was aware of whom he had meant. He was sure she would have gotten herself out of the situation well enough, but the thought that she might have been caught and no one would have known to look for her….</p><p>“Please tell me you told someone you were going on this… investigation,” he sighed, looking for at least some responsible behaviour. <em>He should step away from her now, really</em>. And yet… it was nice, standing this close to her, having her touch him. He hadn’t been touched in a long time, definitely not by a woman, and definitely not one like Phryne…. Miss Fish… oh whatever, <em>Phryne.</em></p><p>“You’ll be happy to hear that I’m not entirely reckless, Inspector,” she smiled. “I told Bert and Cec to wait a few streets over.” </p><p>“Great.” Jack commented, not entirely trusting the two cabbies that seemed to be slowly becoming Phryne's cabbies. “I should arrest you for breaking and entering, you know."</p><p>“I had to get proof, since you didn’t believe me.” She said seriously now.</p><p>“I can't launch an investigation into every wild theory you come up with, Miss Fisher, I have my own cases," Jack said, before realising he'd sounded rather harsh. "I did... I do believe you. Your hunches seem to have a way of being true which is why I decided to follow up.” Jack sighed. “And the fact they came after us with guns, as well as the conversation we just heard, is enough reason to start an official investigation.” </p><p>Phryne’s face lit up again. “See? It was worth it after all.” </p><p>Jack gave her a look, their bodies still rather inappropriately close, though now they didn't have a reason for standing up against each other any more. They really should probably move. Jack took a deep breath, committing the feeling of Phryne’s hands on him to memory. Secretly he suspected he'd be feeling them more often. She definitely seemed to be a tactile person and she definitely had a knack for showing up on his crime scenes. And maybe, perhaps, she generally wasn’t quite the nuisance he had first thought her to be. Except when she almost got both of them killed, of course.</p><p>“You know, Inspector,” Phryne said quietly as they made their way out of the garden. “We should investigate together more often, I think we make quite the team. And I think you could be quite useful on my break-ins.”</p><p>“Careful there, Miss Fisher,” Jack said. “I hope you’re not attempting to corrupt a police officer.” </p><p>She just smirked quietly in response. </p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p>“Jack, in here!” Phryne whispered as she tugged on his hand to pull him into the fernery. Lots of champagne had been drunk at Jane’s 17th birthday party, the entirety of Phryne's Melbourne family in attendance and at some point her ward had suggested a game of hide and seek. It had taken little convincing for the tipsy adults to agree, only Aunt Prudence remaining firm in her decision to keep drinking on the patio but promising to keep an eye on Dot and Hugh's toddlers.</p><p>It was Hugh’s turn to search first, and while Jack had had plans to run down to the stables, Phryne had grabbed his hand as soon as Hugh had closed his eyes. He had smirked, by now well knowing the woman holding his hand, — all her ins and outs in fact—, and happily let himself get pulled along.</p><p>Phryne veered off the path and dragged him through several rows of ferns and plants until they reached the lattice wall of the fernery, mainly hidden from view from the main path. She turned to Jack as she giggled quietly, her face flushed from the champagne and the thrill, leaving Jack unable to do anything but pull her close to kiss her softly, tasting the alcohol and her lipstick, but underneath all of it just her. She invigorated him, continued to do so after years together, and he would never be able to get enough of her.</p><p>Phryne pulled away with laughing eyes, glancing around their hiding spot. Her expression suddenly changed as she considered the lattice wall behind them and Jack watched her curiously as she walked up to it and turned, leaning her back against it before reaching out to pull him tightly up against her. He gasped, suddenly catapulted back to a chase in an alleyway, a dark garden, a shed, <em>her</em>. </p><p>She was looking up at him much like she had back then, though she was now carrying a smirk and her expression was naughtier altogether. She was wearing perfume this time, too, the scent, as always, evoking some rather vibrant memories of Jack seeking out all the places she liked to dab it on.</p><p>“Do you rememb….”</p><p>“Yes,” Jack growled, before pressing even closer, his head dipping to capture her waiting mouth with his. He didn’t care that they were in the middle of a game, nor that they were on her aunt’s estate. Phryne clearly didn’t either, greedily opening her lips to admit his tongue and push against it with hers, her hands clutching at his back and bottom to pull him closer so she could grind against the hardening ridge in his trousers. She gasped into his mouth when his fingers found her bare skin above her stocking, travelling higher underneath her dress until he found the source of his very favourite scent. The world fell away as they moved against each other, Phryne's hands dropping to his trousers to release him in return and Jack could only buck his hips into hers as she reached her peak, their mouths colliding as she shook against him. He watched helplessly as she sank to her knees, her mouth finishing what her hands had started and he threw his head back, barely stifling a groan as she worked him efficiently until he reached his own climax.</p><p>Oh, but how she had him thoroughly corrupted.</p><p> </p><p>Hugh, who had heard rustling in the fernery and eagerly gone to find whoever was hiding in there, stood frozen in place on the path. He could only see glimpses of his boss and Miss Fisher through the leaves, but the sounds left no doubt as to what they were doing. He blushed, perfectly able to imagine everything going on, now that he had at least a little experience himself, before quickly turning around and quietly making his way out of the fernery.</p><p>Maybe he’d just concede a loss on this round. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Real life is getting fucked by the pandemic, but what else is new. Until I know what the next week will look like I might as well keep working on these 😂<br/>Also, idk if the dress is period appropriate because I made up the design, but I liked the idea of floaty sleeve attachments and wanted to do a call-back to the green dress in Death at the Grand. Because waltzing. </p><p>Rated G.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>“Your aunt looks like she wants to strangle you.” </p><p>Phryne smiled as she felt a hand come to rest on her lower back, touching bare skin. She hadn’t missed her aunt’s withering glare when they had arrived. To be fair, easy access had most definitely played a part when she had chosen tonight's outfit. She took another sip of her drink, not yet looking at the man beside her.</p><p>“And you?” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What do you want to do to me?” </p><p>She smirked as she felt him freeze. It was always good to reconfirm that she could still fluster him. They were standing far enough away from other people, at least, so nobody could overhear them. Even she had her boundaries for her teasing.</p><p>“I can think of several things, Miss Fisher, all of which your aunt wouldn’t approve of.” </p><p>“Hmmm. I do so like ruffling her feathers.” </p><p>“Phryne.” His reprimanding tone <em> did </em> things to her, and she couldn’t resist arching her back into his touch. His hand that had been lying dormant on her lower back started softly stroking her uncovered skin and she shivered.</p><p>“We could go... explore the house.” She smiled, now chancing a glance to her right. She was delighted to see a clench in his strong jaw, emphasizing his cheekbones. </p><p>“You do realize that if we’re caught I’ll never be allowed back onto the property.” </p><p>“Oh come on, Jack. A little risk?” </p><p>She turned her eyes back to Aunt Prudence who was still watching them with a wary look. Phryne put on an innocent smile, toasting her aunt from afar who narrowed her eyes further in response. </p><p>“She knows you,” Jack chuckled from beside her, having observed the interaction and Phryne shrugged. She didn't much care for her aunt's opinion, and besides, she hadn't even done anything tonight to earn the woman's suspicious glare. Yet, anyway.</p><p>“How about a dance first,” Jack now suggested as if he could read her thoughts, downing his drink and setting the glass aside before gallantly extending his arm to her.</p><p>“Are you intending to waltz all reason from me so that I'll behave?” Phryne grinned but drank the rest of her champagne and placed her empty glass next to his. </p><p>“As I recall I already did that once, many moons ago,” Jack smiled as she grabbed his hand and stepped closer. </p><p>“Getting cocky, are we?” Phryne asked with a raised eyebrow as she placed her free on his shoulder, feeling his large palm settling on her waist. He had indeed waltzed all reason from her back then and had proceeded to do so many times over the months following their reunion in London. With each waltz she had lost a little more of her reason, Phryne thought, now staring rather dreamily into Jack’s eyes.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dare, Miss Fisher.”</p><p>Phryne grinned as they started moving in time with the other couples around them, though she barely noticed them. She laughed as Jack unexpectedly dipped her, breaking etiquette and earning themselves a few stares. When she came back up, his hand had moved lower down her back, pulling her close, and their mouths were a breath apart. Phryne’s eyes flicked to his mouth before darting up to his, seeing him focused on her mouth as well. She smirked, stroking her thumb over his before stepping back into a respectable position. She felt Aunt Prudence’s eyes on them from across the room and suppressed a giggle, meeting Jack’s laughing eyes as he spun her away from the older woman's judging eyes.</p><p>The next few songs they danced properly, moving in sync as they always were, eyes staying firmly connected. As the third waltz came to an end, Phryne chanced another look at her aunt, who was now deep in conversation with another society dame. </p><p>“Shall we make an escape?” She asked, and saw the corner of Jack’s mouth tilt up, his hand sliding lower on her dress once more to caress the top of her buttocks.</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the end, it was him leading the way, as Jack pulled her into the upstairs library instead of one of the bedrooms like Phryne had expected him to. Though this room would do just as well, she thought with a grin as she eyed the large chaise in the corner. </p><p>She released his hand to close the door and then watched curiously as Jack headed over to the record player instead of pressing her against the door and kissing her as she had thought he might. He picked a record and a few moments later a soft jazz tune filled the space. Jack turned around with a warm smile and shed his jacket on his way back over to her, his pace languid. Phryne reminded herself that she didn’t get weak in the knees for shirtsleeves and a smile, not even for Jack. </p><p>“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?” He asked as he reached her, raising one hand to stroke her hair behind her left ear. His eyes dropped to her lips and Phryne tilted her head in invitation, humming when he kissed her, his lips softly clinging to hers. She was surprised by this change in pace of their banter downstairs but his intimate kiss made her feel pleasantly warm so she wasn't exactly impatient for the pace to change.</p><p>“Just… beautiful?” She pressed him as they pulled apart, smirking up at him as she pushed her hips against his. </p><p>“You are never just one thing, Miss Fisher,” he replied diplomatically, his hand coming to rest on her waist again, his fingers spanning around to her bare spine, holding her close against him.</p><p>“Oh Jack, you know just what to say,” she grinned as she fluttered her lashes coquettishly. </p><p>“One more dance?” He requested and Phryne briefly contemplated saying no in order to move on to more... amorous activities, but the look in his eyes was one she couldn't refuse. </p><p>“I think we can manage that," she smiled.</p><p>It wasn’t really a dance so much as a swaying of bodies, Phryne reflected as they moved gently to the music, her head tucked against Jack’s neck. She wasn’t complaining though, feeling utterly at peace with Jack’s warmth and scent surrounding her, somehow easing all of her tensions. One of her hands was softly resting in his, his other palm on her lower back. He was softly stroking her skin and even though the touch wasn’t sexual in nature Phryne could feel the affection radiating off of his entire being. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” He murmured against her hair, pressing a kiss against her temple. </p><p>“Nothing of importance,” she replied quietly, closing her eyes to focus better on the sensations. “This is nice.” </p><p>“Hmmm.” Jack hummed, the vibrations of his chest sending pleasant tingles down Phryne’s back. Whenever she had imagined them together, before they’d become lovers, the love-making had stood in the center of her fantasies. And Jack had managed to fulfill every single fantasy she’d had. But he’d expanded her realm of fantasies to these moments as well. Quiet company, enjoying each others touch without the urgency of arousal or sex. She had rarely had that in her life, and she treasured every moment of it with Jack. </p><p>A distant calling of her name startled her out of her state of calmness; a shrill “Phryne? Where on earth are you?” immediately followed by the sound of the library door opening. </p><p>Phryne sighed before lifting her head from Jack’s chest, feeling him squeeze her hand in reassurance as they turned towards the door where Prudence stood frozen in the doorway.</p><p>“Yes, Aunt P?” Phryne asked pointedly, not bothering to hide her annoyance at the interruption. </p><p>“I... oh. I thought you had snuck away to… nevermind that, carry on. Don’t stay away for too long, though.” Aunt Prudence gave them one last look that was equal parts suspicious and confused before shuffling out of the room again, closing the door behind her. </p><p>Jack snorted and a moment later Phryne joined in, laughing quietly as she moved back into his embrace. </p><p>“I suspect she was planning on finding a far more scandalous display.” </p><p>“Well, she does know me,” Phryne smiled, secretly thinking that her aunt didn't know her half as well as she thought she did. Or maybe she had changed. The thought wasn't as bothering as it should have been as she reflected on her current position and more importantly the happiness she felt every second she was with Jack. She smiled wider, resting her hands against his chest and looking up at him as they resumed lightly swaying back and forth. She wasn’t really in the mood for a quick shag in the library anymore.</p><p>“Let’s go home. I want you in bed tonight.” <em> Slow and close. </em></p><p>“So demanding, Miss Fisher,” Jack smiled knowingly before kissing her again, the kiss slowly but steadily deepening until they pulled apart out of necessity, their breath’s coming quickly now. </p><p>“Just determined.” Phryne replied unsteadily, moving her hand down to his firm buttock and squeezing it to hear his gasp before patting it lightly.</p><p>“Come on Jack, we’ve got places to be.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’d like to vote on tomorrow’s rating, you can do so on Instagram if you'd like; I put a poll in my story. Or just tell me here 😄</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Float</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In my Instagram poll the M/E rating option overwhelmingly won so here is &gt;4500 words of that, don't be fooled by the beginning 😂 </p><p>Rated E.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was a marvel to behold every time, Jack thought as he watched her from the doorway. She was ethereal, larger than life itself and as such, out of reach for any earthly being. It was these moments that he felt he could try all his life and still never be enough for her.</p><p>He'd been thinking about that a lot lately, certainly more so ever since he'd all but confessed his feelings for her in her parlour before walking out. As they'd gotten reacquainted, he'd felt closer to her than ever before and he was enjoying getting to know more and more about her, as well as sharing details about himself in return. The fact was, she <em>was</em> human, and vulnerable and all of the things that made him love her even more. And yet, she always seemed to be striving for something more, something bigger, never settling for anything less than she deserved. And she deserved the world.</p><p>He thought back to the first time he’d seen her dance like this, entirely in her own world. It had been a celebration of her birthday, yes, but also a determined effort to keep on living the life that Janey never could. The life that Phryne herself had almost lost if the events with Murdoch Foyle that same afternoon had gone differently.</p><p>Today had served as a conclusion of sorts. Murdoch Foyle's execution as a final confirmation that he'd never return to haunt her, even if his past deeds undoubtedly would continue to do so for a long time to come. Jack wondered if tonight's solitary dance had a similar goal to the first one he'd witnessed; forgetting and reminding herself to keep on living.</p><p>It was one of the reasons why he didn’t interrupt her, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear his eyes away either as she twirled with her eyes closed, her cape with shimmering golden details floating behind her in smooth movements as she spun on her bare feet. No one who saw her like this would have guessed that anything was wrong, and heaven knew Phryne did her best to pretend nothing was. But Jack had been there a few hours earlier when she had gone to visit Janey’s grave after the execution, and he’d held her as she’d cried. </p><p>The tune on the record player came to an end and Phryne stopped moving, her cape deflating and folding in on itself around her shoulders like the broken wings of a bird who’d flown too high. Except she never could fly too high. </p><p>She swayed lightly back and forth, her eyes still closed as she took a deep breath before opening them, glancing around the room and looking altogether a little lost, and Jack felt his heart clench. Her eyes, when they reached him, were surprised, though a smile quickly found its way onto her face, covering the sadness that had been there just a moment before.</p><p>“You could have let me know you were standing there,” she remarked as she smoothed her rumpled hair from her face. </p><p>“I could have,” Jack smiled, remaining leaning against the doorway. “I didn’t want to interrupt.” </p><p>“Oh,” she said, as if just now remembering her dancing. “Well, thank you. I… well you know.” Her eyes became sad again before she shook herself off, moving over to the sideboard with the liquor and addressing Jack over her shoulder. “Has everyone else left?”</p><p>“Even Bert, though Mr. Butler had to help getting him out to the car,” Jack replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Leave it to Phryne to throw a dinner party on the day her sister's killer was executed. “I wanted to make sure you’re alright before I left.” </p><p>She looked up from where she had just poured two glasses of whiskey. </p><p>“Oh, but Jack…” Her face fell again as she lowered the decanter. “I thought we could have another drink.” </p><p>“It’s late.” </p><p>“We’ve had later nights.” She pointed out as she walked towards him with his glass in hand, apparently sensing that he was open to argument. “Besides, you said you had the day off tomorrow.” </p><p>He had said that, hadn’t he.</p><p>“How is it that I keep finding myself saying yes to you, Miss Fisher?” Jack asked self-deprecatingly as he took the whiskey from her hand, not missing the way his fingers brushed against hers in the process.</p><p>“Because I’m convincing, of course.” She paused, fiddling with the ribbon holding her cape closed. “And because you know it’ll make you happy.” </p><p>Jack regarded her silently for a moment. </p><p>“To happiness then,” he proposed, raising his glass to her. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Stay?” </p><p>The invitation was issued after two more drinks. They were sitting on the chaise by now, her feet tucked underneath his thigh and his hand resting on her shin. Her question pulled him out of his state of tranquility and he inhaled sharply at the request. He only now became aware of the placement of his hand and tried to subtly remove his fingers from her leg while he was thinking of a response. Phryne followed his movement, sitting up straight and taking his hand in hers before he could pull it back all the way. </p><p>“No, don’t… don’t inhale like that.” </p><p>“Like what, exactly?” </p><p>“Like it’s a loaded question.” </p><p>He considered her for a few seconds, very conscious of her hands and feet touching his body. </p><p>“Isn’t it?” </p><p>She thought about it for a moment before answering. </p><p>“It doesn’t have to be.”</p><p>Jack gave her a sideways look. His own question had been rather rhetorical.</p><p>“Just… stay, Jack. I like being with you. No ulterior motives, I promise.” </p><p>He thought back to earlier when he had watched her dancing when he thought that he could never be enough for her, in the end. But maybe it was the strenuous day behind them or the memory of her dancing, or maybe it was the sadness he saw underneath her mask of the Honorable Phryne Fisher. Or maybe it was the knowledge that she always kept her promises.</p><p>“I’ll stay, then.” </p><p>It could get to a man’s head to be able to make her smile like she was smiling now, he thought. It wasn't a victorious smile as he might have expected, given that she had just convinced him to stay in her bed. No, instead it was filled with sheer and unbridled happiness, her eyes shining at him affectionately. Maybe he was imagining that last part.</p><p>He shook his head with a resigned smile, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Once again, Miss Fisher, I ask myself why I can't say no.”</p><p>“My answer remains the same, Jack,” she smiled. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack was grateful the household was already asleep as he made his way up the stairs behind Phryne. He inhaled as they entered her bedroom. The entire room smelled of her, and he allowed himself to enjoy it for a moment. He'd only been in here once before, briefly, when they had caught Genevieve Lamaire, but he'd been too preoccupied with the arrest back then to really take in the room.</p><p>Phryne, in the meantime, bustled around her bedroom with what one could almost mistake as nerves as she set out a toothbrush along with a washcloth for him. When she grabbed a pair of men's pyjamas from a drawer, however, Jack felt the need to intervene.</p><p>"Oh, ah... I think I'll sleep in my own clothes," he brought out, fighting a blush. If he were to sleep in pyjamas there would be another barrier removed, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Phryne didn't push him, for which he was grateful, and she delicately set the pyjamas back into the drawer. He briefly wondered why she even owned men's pyjamas; he didn't think many of her affairs stayed the night.</p><p>“You can go first if you want,” Phryne spoke as she turned back around, gesturing to her ensuite, and Jack wondered if it was to stop him from changing his mind and escaping after all. He tried not to focus on the fact that he didn’t have the slightest inclination to leave, though he was reminded nevertheless of why he had so far avoided this exact situation. It was a mess, emotionally and professionally, and he wasn’t sure how they'd come out the other side of it. Phryne was still waiting for him to do or say something, and he cleared his throat. </p><p>“Uh, yes. I'll be right back.” <em>God, could he be any more awkward.</em></p><p>When he returned he saw that she had changed into her pyjamas, and he blushed at the thought of walking in on her while she had done so. Then again, he’d seen almost all of her during that fan dance. <em>Not a good time to be thinking about that particular investigation</em>, he thought as now images of her straddling his lap filled his mind. No. The pyjamas were long, at least, covering almost her entire body and Jack was grateful for her restraint when choosing them.</p><p>“I hope you don’t mind that I changed,” Phryne said, noticing his expression. </p><p>“Of course not, it’s your house. Your… uh, bed.” Jack finished with a crooked smile and Phryne nodded quickly.</p><p>“Feel free to get as comfortable as you like, Jack.” She spoke before heading off to the bathroom herself. </p><p>Jack watched her leave and then looked around the room, breathing out slowly. Alright then. He took off his shoes and socks first before shedding his jacket, waistcoat and tie. He hesitated and then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his dress shirt, glancing at his appearance in the mirror at the end of her bed. That would have to do. </p><p>He was sitting on the right side of the bed when Phryne returned, her face now clean of any makeup and frankly, glowing. He stared at her, a little at a loss for words as she came closer, stepping up between his legs. </p><p>“Are you intending to sleep in braces?”</p><p>“Hm.. what? Ah… no I suppose those can go as well.”</p><p>Her hands were already brushing them off his shoulders and Jack closed his eyes at the touch. She was gone again before he knew it, though, padding around to the other side of the bed. <em>Lord help him.</em></p><p>“I didn’t ask which side you sleep on,” Jack noticed, turning around to look at her. </p><p>“The middle,” she answered with a smirk. As teasing as her remark was, it was a sobering reminder to Jack that this night would be temporary. She didn’t have a side, she didn’t share her bed with anyone and probably wasn't looking to do so in the future.</p><p>“But I’m very happy to share with you anytime,” Phryne said, throwing over his entire internal monologue from a second ago. “Why, what’s your side, Inspector?” </p><p>“Oh, I, uh… I’m fine here.” </p><p>Phryne acknowledged this piece of information with a tilt of her head before climbing underneath the covers on “her” side with a smile. When she had settled into the pillows she looked up at him expectantly, clearly waiting for him to do the same. <em>Well, he’d gone this far. </em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the lights were out, all other sensations were amplified. He could smell her scent on the pillows and feel the heat of her body even though they weren’t touching. He sighed, turning onto his back as he stared up at the dark ceiling. He could feel her looking at him from the side. </p><p>“I didn’t think you’d agree to staying,” she eventually admitted.</p><p>“Are you regretting asking?” Jack asked, suddenly wondering if that could be the case. </p><p>“Not in the slightest. It’s just… you usually like to keep your distance.” </p><p>“Yes, well. I don’t know. Today was… I’m glad he’s dead.”</p><p>“Me too.” Phryne said quietly. He felt her slide closer to him until her head rested against his shoulder. She must have felt him tense because she lightly stroked his arm through the fabric of his shirt. </p><p>“No ulterior motives, remember?” She whispered. “Jack… thank you for coming with me. To the cemetery as well.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” He realized he hadn’t actually asked her that since right after the execution.</p><p>“Not the greatest,” she admitted with a sad chuckle. “But it’ll pass. Justice was served and he’ll never come back. And he never got what he wanted, in the end.” </p><p><em>Her.</em> Jack swallowed as he recalled how close a call it had been all those months ago. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, not caring about the propriety of it. It was shot anyway given that they were sharing a bed. </p><p>He felt her solid flesh underneath his hand, and breathed out, trying to relax. They said nothing else; not when she snuggled up even closer, and not when she slid her arm across his waist to hug him. They slept.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack woke up alone, and he blinked a few times until his eyes adjusted to the rays of sunshine shining right in his face. How Phryne regularly managed to sleep until noon with apparently having direct sunlight on her face every morning was a mystery to him. He glanced at the nightstand, his eyes widening when he saw the time. Good thing it was his day off, he couldn’t recall ever having slept so late. Not for years, at least. </p><p>He flopped back down onto the pillows, shutting his eyes against the world once more. He wondered where Phryne was. Not that he’d expected to wake up next to her; that hadn’t been what last night was about. Not really, at least. </p><p>His mind flashed back to one point in the night he’d woken up because his arm was asleep. Phryne had been curled against him, deep asleep, her head on his upper arm and her hands clutching at his dress shirt. He hadn’t been able to bring himself to move his arm, instead watching the long sweep of her lashes and listening to her breathing until she had eventually shifted positions, allowing him to take his arm back. </p><p>Jack wondered if this night would change anything for them. It certainly was a gesture of intimacy they hadn't allowed themselves before. If the past day hadn’t been so taxing on both of them, he didn’t think he ever would have agreed to share her bed with her in the first place. But that was all he had done, wasn’t it. They hadn’t kissed; they certainly hadn’t done anything else.</p><p>Perhaps that’s why Phryne was gone; she didn’t want to give him the wrong idea or false hopes. She’d needed comfort and he’d provided it in the best way he could, as her friend. He groaned quietly and then threw the covers off of him. His dress shirt was beyond wrinkled, and his trousers weren’t faring any better. He’d just brush his teeth and then get dressed as neatly as possible before heading home, Jack decided. Maybe he’d meet Phryne downstairs and have a chance to talk… well he wasn’t sure what they’d talk about. Maybe he’d just thank her for the nice evening. </p><p>He dragged himself out of bed and towards her ensuite, the door to which was slightly ajar. He entered, not really looking up and then was promptly hit in the chest with a warm and soft weight that made him startle fully awake. He looked into the equally startled, <em>but oh so blue</em>, eyes of Phryne, who by the looks of it had just taken a shower,— though he hadn't heard her—, her hair wet and her body wrapped in only a towel covering her from chest to mid-thigh.  Jack’s arms had automatically wrapped around her as they collided, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to loosen them even when he realised that he was for all intents and purposes crushing her to his chest. </p><p>Their faces were close, their lips hovering what felt like merely a breath apart as they recovered from their respective shocks. Phryne’s eyes were darting from his eyes to his mouth and back, and he thought he saw her bite her lip. </p><p>“I was just… coming back from… taking a... shower,” she explained breathlessly, clearly getting distracted by the intensity of his gaze, but she made no move to step away from him. Her breathing was still heavy, as was his own, though for a different reason than shock, now. Jack’s eyes dropped to her mouth and he saw her tongue dart out to wet her upper lip. His body suddenly made the decision for him, and without his conscious input he leaned forward, touching his lips to hers.</p><p>He pulled back again after a moment, almost scared to open his eyes to see her reaction. It was possible he’d just fucked everything up between them along with any chance of friendship. And yet kissing her had felt like the best thing he'd done in ages.</p><p>Phryne met his tentative gaze with wide eyes before her gaze dropped back to his mouth and she lunged upwards, capturing his lips back in a kiss that said more than words could have. His mouth opened readily for her tongue and he groaned, pulling her even closer as he got lost in her, only pulling back when she sucked his lower lip into her mouth.</p><p>“Wait, I…” he stammered, and she did, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen from his attentions as she panted against him. “Are you alright? About… everything, I mean. Yesterday, you know.. ” <em>Stop talking you bumbling idiot.</em></p><p>“I’m fine, Jack, truly. And I want you. Do you want to keep talking, or…?”</p><p>Whatever “or” was, he wanted that. Jack dipped his head again, one of his hands releasing Phryne's waist to cup her neck, tilting her head to get a better angle as their tongues stroked against each other. One kiss led to another and another until they were indistinguishable, their mouths open against each other as they tried to get closer than was physically possible. Jack maneuvered them from their position in the hallway back to the bedroom in staggered steps, holding Phryne close and almost lifting her off her feet in his haste.</p><p>When they reached the bed, he lowered her onto the mattress they had slept on together less than an hour before. He attempted to stand back up to undress, but Phryne didn’t let him get away, firmly pulling him down on top of her. She nipped at his bottom lip before sinking her tongue back into his mouth and he groaned, supporting himself with one hand while the other travelled up her bare arm and over her shoulder. Her skin was so impossibly soft and she smelled heavenly. It occurred to him that he probably needed a shower as well, but nothing besides Phryne asking him to would have gotten him to pull away from her now. </p><p>“Jack,” she gasped when he tore his mouth from hers only to start an assault on her neck, and she arched her neck to reveal more skin to him. He greedily covered her throat with kisses, going as far down as her clavicle before moving up to her mouth. Phryne's hands scrabbled at his shoulders, desperate to feel bare skin yet getting tangled in the fabric of his shirt and she let out a frustrated growl just before Jack found himself flipped to his back. </p><p>The towel that had already come precariously loose during their journey back to the bedroom now completely gave up, falling away to reveal all of her, pale skin and rosy nipples and freckles all over her chest. Jack stared, awestruck, and she shifted on his lap, drawing his attention down to the dark curls nestled against the fabric of his trousers, his erection steadily growing beneath her.</p><p>“I… god, Phryne. You are… words fail me.”</p><p>Phryne smiled at having rendered her usually so eloquent Inspector speechless and ran her hands up his clothed chest. She looked forward to unwrapping him.</p><p>“And you, Jack, are overdressed for the occasion.” </p><p>She began unbuttoning his shirt, though Jack barely registered her nimble fingers; still all too focused on the woman in front of him. A woman he was now allowed to touch, he realised, as he ran his hands up her spread thighs and over her hip bones, tracing the curve of her waist until he reached the soft swell of her breasts. </p><p>Phryne arched her back into his touch just as she reached the last button, smoothing away his shirt and grunting in frustration as she now encountered his singlet. </p><p>“This, off,” she demanded impatiently as she pushed the fabric up as far as it would go, and Jack chuckled as he took his hands off of her to rid himself of his shirt and singlet. He was being pushed back down into the mattress by impatient hands right as the singlet passed over his eyes, and he brought his arms to Phryne’s thighs once more. He tried not to feel self-conscious as she ran her fingers over his chest, passing over the little scars on his side, her eyes flicking all over him as if she wanted to absorb every detail at once. </p><p>He couldn’t help  the soft sound that escaped him as her thumbs swept over his nipples and he moved his hand to her neck to pull her down against him, halting her movements. </p><p>“I promise,” he murmured after a long and deep kiss, “you can do all the exploration you want, later.” </p><p>Phryne wriggled her hips against his in response, gasping sweetly into his mouth when he pushed up against her in retaliation. </p><p>“I like the sound of later,” she grinned, now moving her hips in a circular rhythm against him. She nipped at his lips once more and Jack let out a low growl, clutching her tighter to him as he rolled them, pushing the ridge of his erection against the apex of her thighs as he came to rest on top of her. </p><p>She shuddered beneath him and gasped his name, drawing him closer. He wanted something else though, and pulled away, ignoring her sound of protest as he raised himself onto his knees, glancing downwards to see a dark wet spot on the front of his suit trousers, just a breath away from glistening folds. He could <em> smell </em>her now, too, he realized, and bit his lip to keep a loud groan contained. He really didn’t need anyone bursting in on them. </p><p>Phryne watched him in his assessment and raised her hands to her breasts, softly tugging at her nipples as she rolled her hips, pressing her cunt against the front of his trousers once more. She longed to see what was hiding beneath his clothes, but the look currently on Jack’s face was perhaps even more delicious, so she kept her hands to herself, quite literally, as she waited to see what he would do. </p><p>As she pressed her pelvis against him a second time, no doubt adding even more moisture to his trousers, he let out a low rumble that might have been her name, before grabbing her hips and pinning them down onto the bed as he moved, laying himself between her thighs in a flash. Phryne gasped, her eyes glassy with want and anticipation as he now wrapped his arms around her thighs to spread her open before lowering his mouth to her aching flesh without any hesitation. It was extraordinary, really, how aroused she already was, and she cried out as Jack sucked her clit into his mouth. One of her hands moved to his head, tugging at his hair as her entire body began to tingle, and Jack’s groan at the soft pull sent vibrations all over her pelvis. </p><p>“Don’t stop, Jack, don’t… <em> there </em>, right there!” </p><p>He’d inserted his fingers, crooking them to relentlessly drag against her inner walls and Phryne felt her tensions increase to almost unbearable levels before it released all at once. Her orgasm left her shaking and disoriented, and Jack did his best to prolong it, watching her every reaction. He revelled in the way her thighs clenched uselessly against his hold while her passage contracted in ripples around his fingers, coating his palm with moisture.<em> He'd done that do her.</em> He licked over her clit, sending a violent shiver through her, and did it again and again until Phryne finally pulled his head away with shaky hands. </p><p>“Jack,” she breathed, a high flush on her cheekbones and covering her chest, mottling her pale skin with red. She looked down at him, her gaze tender and sated, one hand stroking his hair while the other caressed his cheek bone. Jack kept his eyes on hers as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her cunt and felt her shiver again as he passed her entrance. He moaned helplessly as Phryne pulled on his arm and brought his fingers to her lips, running her tongue over his skin coated in her arousal. By the look on her face she knew exactly what she was doing to him and he moaned, leaning up to capture her mouth in a filthy kiss to let her taste herself more thoroughly on his tongue. </p><p>Phryne hummed into his mouth and then her hands were on his trousers, gently cupping him from the outside. Jack curved his back to give her more room to work as she unbuttoned him, her hand sliding inside the fabric of his undershorts to caress his aching cock and drawing a curse from him, his hips moving into her touch as she slowly began to stroke him.</p><p>“Beautiful,” Phryne breathed, looking down to see him peeking out from his undershorts. His cock was just as she’d dreamed it might be; long and thick and perfectly lovely.</p><p>Jack stared at her, his mouth slightly open as she continued stroking him, and she looked up at him, her eyes warm. “You <em>are</em> beautiful, Jack. All of you.” She suspected there was a chance he hadn’t heard that before, judging by the look on his face, and she muttered the words again to convince him of their truthfulness as she released his cock to push his trousers and underwear off of his hips.</p><p>“Phryne,” he moaned when he’d kicked the garments off, quickly returning to his position between her legs that she spread even wider now in an unmistakeable invitation.</p><p>“I…” he was having difficulty thinking as his cock rode the wet seam of her sex, his blood definitely not inhabiting his brain at the moment. But he had to let her know. “I need to say this. I have wanted this, <em>you,</em> for so long, Phryne. I…”</p><p>She cut him off with a kiss before the words could actually pass his lips and he glanced at her with some trepidation as she pulled back again, her hand running through his hair as their hips kept shifting against each other. </p><p>“I know, Jack. Believe me, I know. This won’t be a temporary thing, I promise.” </p><p>Jack stared at her again and then saw her smile in response to what he felt must be a stupidly happy expression on his own face. Even if they didn’t say the words out loud, they seemed to be on the same page, finally, about where they wanted this to head. What more could he ask for, really? Phryne squeezed his buttock, reminding him of the present, and he retorted by thrusting against her once, the head of his cock brushing against her clit and making her jolt. </p><p>“Now, Jack. Please, now.”</p><p>The sound of her pleading further unravelled him, if that was even possible, but even though he ground himself against her more vigorously he didn’t breach her just yet, feeling as if he was forgetting something important. </p><p>“I have my diaphragm in,” Phryne informed him hurriedly, as if reading his thoughts, jerking her hips up against him. “<em>Please</em>, Jack.” </p><p>He was pushing inside of her before he even fully registered that she had prepared for this. She had wanted it to happen just as badly as he had, and the thought reassured him further as he thrust the rest of the way into her, jolting them both with his urgency. </p><p>They cursed in unison, which was oddly endearing, really, and Jack raised his head from where he had buried it in her neck to look at her, needing to see her face as they crossed this final boundary. Phryne grinned up at him from underneath hooded eyes as she arched her hips, pressing her clit against the base of his cock.</p><p>With a low groan escaping him, Jack began to move, pleased to see the grin fall off Phryne’s face as he stroked in and out of her. They had barely even started and yet he already felt close to coming; she felt better than he'd ever imagined. And he'd imagined a lot. He lifted one of Phryne’s legs over his shoulder, tilting his hips to get a different angle as he made sure to grind her clit between them on every downward thrust, desperate to feel her coming around him before he went over himself. Phryne’s eyes shot open in surprise, her neck arching back as she keened. </p><p>Jack watched her face in fascination as she bit her lip, her fingernails digging into his bicep where her hand was clutching at him as he sped up his thrusts, feeling her flutter around him. </p><p>“Jack, <em> Jack </em>…. love… y.. oh god,” she whimpered as she shattered around him again and Jack was catapulted over the edge along with her, slamming into her and holding himself there as he came. He buried his face in her neck once more while he shuddered through his release, inhaling her scent as words of love, promises for the future, slipped unbidden from his lips. He couldn’t help it; his entire nervous system was overwhelmed with sensation, and he finally gave up fighting what he’d wanted all along. Phryne hugged him tighter, her hands running over the sweaty skin of his back as their breathing calmed. When he eventually slipped out of her and rolled to the side so as not to crush her, Phryne followed him, nestling against his damp chest as she threw a limp arm and leg over him to keep him close.</p><p>“Stay?” She mumbled quietly after a while, repeating her invitation of the evening prior; though now the request held more. It held everything.</p><p>“I wouldn’t dream of going anywhere else.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Shoes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back!! With another bed fic! </p><p>Had two exams and my birthday last week, hence the delay. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>Rated T. There's some angst in the beginning there (😅), but I promise it's all good. Set pre-BaTW, for reasons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He felt like he’d been run over by a train. </p><p>That was Jack’s first thought as he slowly came into consciousness. His head felt as if it was filled with cotton, and he kept his eyes closed as he tried to remember what had brought him to be in this state. He was laying on some rather comfortable pillows though, suggesting that he wasn’t in any danger. Slowly the memories of the previous evening came back. A party held by the police commissioner. Drinking, <em> oh god so much drinking</em>. A woman across the room with her back turned to him, though he’d recognize her anywhere. Her bare back framed by the soft pleats of fabric of a far too scandalous dress. A black bob, red lips. <em>Damn it</em>. </p><p>He hadn’t known she’d be there, though it shouldn’t have come as a surprise, given her connections. He wondered if she’d deliberately neglected to mention it to him, so she could catch him off guard. Her teasing “<em>Inspector, what a coincidence meeting you here</em>”, as she’d eventually made her way over to him had certainly lent itself to that theory. Then again, perhaps he had been reading too much into the situation.</p><p>Whatever her motivations had been, her proximity had certainly had its usual effect on him, but Jack had thought that her pupils dilated just slightly in response to his own as well. Did she know the effect she had on him? Did she know that all he thought about at night these days was her? He suspected she had an idea. He remembered the surge of want that had overcome him as he’d spotted her across the room, moving around with her usual poise and elegance that entranced everyone she talked. His wanting of her had become increasingly difficult to suppress whenever he was around her. Hell, a couple of weeks ago he’d almost kissed her underneath a pier while in the middle of an investigation.</p><p>Jack’s eyes shot open as more memories from last night came crawling back, Phryne and him in an empty hallway, their hands connected as they stumbled towards a door. A lot of giggling; a rather heavenly sound coming from her. Everything else was a blur, the only clear image that popped up over and over her black bob and ruby lips, though he couldn't put together the images he feared, of her against him, over him, under him. Did that mean that nothing had happened between them after all?</p><p>Jack blamed it on the residual alcohol in his system that he in fact only now realized that he wasn’t alone in the bed in this unfamiliar room. His adrenaline spiked again, along with no small amount of mortification as his brain and body immediately realized the identity of his bed partner, even in the dark. Her scent was unmistakable, and her body, which seemed to be lying half on top of him, felt familiar, despite them never having been in this position before. Combined with his memories, there weren’t many possible explanations for how they came to be in their current position. <em> No. </em></p><p>He suddenly realized that he didn't feel very naked and quickly patted his chest before moving his other hand to Phryne’s waist, exhaling in relief when he felt fabric covering both of them. Phryne’s limp torso and head were lifted with the deflation of his ribcage and Jack took another deep breath, suddenly wondering at her stillness. She was alarmingly still in fact, laying heavily on his chest, her entire body unmoving on top of him with one leg flung over one of his.</p><p>Her chest didn't seem to moving at all, either, and he held his breath for a moment in order to feel her breath against his neck. Nothing. </p><p>Any sliver of mortification or tiredness he might have felt disappeared in a fraction of a second as panic took over. An annoyingly familiar feeling when it came to her, Jack thought as he remembered the various times he’d been afraid for her life. Though none of those memories found footing in his brain now as blood started rushing in his ears, his hands already moving to shake her.</p><p>“Phryne?” He asked, urgently now, lifting her arm and wrapping his fingers around her wrist in order to feel for her pulse, though he couldn’t feel anything over the pounding of his own heart coursing through his entire body. He released her arm and hand only for it to limply fall back down onto his chest. No. <em> No </em>. </p><p>“Phryne!” He exclaimed now, feeling tears burning at the backs of his eyes as he pushed her off of him, raising himself up on his knees beside her lifeless body to fully look at her as he stroked her cheek, shaking her shoulder and willing her to just wake up as his rational thought flew out the window. Had she perhaps been drugged, or poisoned, had something been slipped into her drink? Young people didn't just die in their sleep. <em>No, not her, that was not what was happening here.</em></p><p>“Wake up, wake up,” he murmured, one line tear running down his cheek, his voice pleading. She was warm, but <em>why wasn't she moving.</em> “Not like this, Phryne, please. Please.” </p><p>There was still no movement on her face or her body and Jack shook her harder, his stroking of her hair turning into light slaps to her cheek. He thought back to when he’d first met her, a whirlwind of energy so far removed from the body in front of him now. Remembered her fierceness when confronting René, her determination in bringing her sister’s killer for justice, her unapologetic lust for life, her laughter and her hand in his on the Grand Scenic Railway; her in his lap on another undercover investigation. All of that could not be over, not now, not here, not like this. </p><p>All of a sudden Phryne stirred, and Jack’s breath caught, his hand now tenderly cupping her cheek while her brow furrowed. He watched almost disbelievingly as she slowly opened her eyes, barely repressing a sob of relief that threatened to escape his lungs as his world started turning again. His other hand remained on her shoulder, unwilling to stop touching her even for a second, still not quite trusting that she was alive and seemingly well. <em> How? </em></p><p>“Jack?” Phryne murmured sleepily, and if the circumstances had been different he might have been able to appreciate the hoarse quality of her voice. “What... are you doing? I'm sleeping.” </p><p>“Sleeping?!” Jack exclaimed incredulously, much louder than he had intended to, his eyes wide as he grappled with the reality that she was not, in fact, dead, but very much alive and in the same bed as him. Phryne was now much more awake as she noticed his obvious distress and raised herself up on her elbows.</p><p>“Jack, what’s wrong?” She asked honestly, and Jack sat back on his heels, finally removing his hands from her, though he kept his eyes on her face as he exhaled shakily, attempting to wipe away his tears while trying to cover his embarrassment at his mistake.</p><p>“You… I thought you were… You did <em> not </em> look like you were sleeping.” </p><p>Phryne gave him an odd look that contained more amusement in it than he could currently appreciate, before glancing around the room. </p><p>“I have to confess I don’t remember us getting to this hotel room. I'll have to get the recipe for that punch from the barman,” she stated, not seeming the least bit sorry that they had in fact ended up in a hotel room together. She turned back to see Jack still sitting motionless on the mattress beside her, several emotions battling behind his eyes as his hands were clenched tightly in his lap. Personally, she thought the entire situation was rather hilarious; them ending up in some strange bed together, fully dressed at that. She thought about making a joke but something in Jack’s gaze told her he wouldn’t appreciate her making light of the situation, and to be fair, she hadn't been the one to wake up and mistake him to be dead. She knew she slept more deeply after drinking, but she had never been thought to be dead before. <em>First time for everything,</em> she thought, somewhat apologetically.</p><p>“Jack,” she spoke softly. “I’m sorry you got a scare, but I really am alright, I was just asleep. Deep asleep, in fact.” </p><p>She yawned as if to underline her statement before lifting her hand to ruffle her bob, flashing him a grin as she shook her head. “See? Right as rain. Even if a little hungover.”</p><p>Jack watched her; his jaw clenched. It scared him how much he cared for her. Just a moment ago he thought his heart might shatter with the pain of her being gone and that sharp pain had now turned into a dull throb, by no means dissipating entirely. He didn’t want to want her this much; he didn’t want to feel like his own life was over if she wasn’t there anymore and yet that was exactly what it had felt like. For one brief, agonizing moment, where he thought he’d lost her, he had wanted to die as well. </p><p>It was dangerous to feel this much for someone; to have one’s own happiness so entirely dependent on another person’s presence. But on the flipside, the happiness he felt when she was around felt like enough to make the risks worth it, didn’t it? He suddenly realized he had a choice to make, as this limbo, this never ending dance around each other they’d been doing, couldn’t continue. He could retreat, leave, cut her out and go back to his life before Phryne. He’d be alright, he knew. It would hurt but he would manage, he’d live on and maybe start dating again and eventually he might be over her. The other, and far more daunting option, was to stay. To purposefully keep her in his life and let her know how he felt. He thought there was a chance she felt the same way about him. But even if she didn’t, would her rejection hurt more than if he had never tried to “pursue his greatest passion”, as it were, in the first place? He didn't think so.</p><p>Jack wasn’t foolish enough to think that his feelings for her would just disappear but as he looked at her, he realized that if he didn’t let her know, he’d always have to live with the uncertainty of “what if”. If he’d learned anything from Phryne, it was that “what if’s” were a waste of energy and opportunities. </p><p>He made his decision. </p><p>Phryne’s eyes widened slightly as he leaned forward in his bravest move yet. She didn’t seem too surprised, <em> of course not </em>, Jack thought wryly, and he watched as her eyes fluttered closed as his breath swept over her cheek. And then, just like that, they were kissing, her lips soft and pliant against his and her hands in his hair. </p><p>His head was now fuzzy for a different reason than his hangover and Jack moaned softly as Phryne’s mouth opened beneath his, giving him permission to deepen the kiss. He moved closer, pushing her back down into the pillows as he slanted his lips over her, their tongues sliding against each other as he tried to absorb her taste, faint but there underneath the alcohol they’d imbibed the night before as well as the staleness of their morning breaths. Neither of them cared one bit. And Jack couldn’t bring himself to regret his decision to give in to his desire, not when it felt so utterly right.</p><p>The thought occurred to him that he could have missed out on this moment alone, just because he had been too cowardly to try, and he kissed her harder, absorbing the noise Phryne made in return as she met him in his urgency, keeping his emotions safe. She had wound her hands around his neck and shoulders and was now pulling him down on top of her, the fabric of her evening gown rustling between them with their movements until he lay fully pressed against her, though she didn't seem to mind his weight. Jack sighed and brought his hand up to cup her neck as their kiss gradually slowed down, soft nips and gentle tugs instead of the full onslaught of tongue and teeth from just a moment before. Eventually he pulled back, his thumb stroking along the line of her jaw as he dared to open his eyes and meet hers, immediately struck by the tenderness in them. He smiled tentatively and was met with a bright smile in return as she ran her fingers through his hair, further reassuring him. </p><p>“So all it took was you thinking I had died?” Her remark was teasing but genuine, and Jack swallowed at the underlying vulnerability of her asking the question; suggesting that she’d been waiting for this. Wanting this. </p><p>“The thought of you being gone is unbearable,” he confessed, not willing to divulge more of his internal monologue from before at this time, and yet he had the feeling that they both knew that he wasn’t strictly referring to her sleeping. Even though she was alright now, she always seemed to put herself into danger somehow, and he suspected the brief moment of panic he’d felt when he thought she’d died would haunt him for a while to come; possibly repeat itself, even. </p><p>“I’m not planning on going anywhere,” she replied gently. “But I'll keep on living each day as if it was my last, you have to know that. Even if it sometimes leads to danger.” </p><p>“I do.” Jack nodded seriously, not missing the way she was talking as if they would face the future together. Oh, how he hoped they would, for as long as they could. “And I lo…. admire that about you. In fact I think you’re rubbing off on me,” he added, gesturing in between them. </p><p>Phryne grinned in response, graciously ignoring his almost-slip of the tongue. “I’m very glad to hear it.” </p><p>They looked at each other for a few moments, and Jack felt as if there was a shared new understanding between them. They’d have to talk about all of this, about how to proceed, about what it meant for them. And even though there were uncertainties, Jack felt more at peace with himself than he had in a long time. </p><p>“I really am terribly sorry about scaring you like that,” Phryne finally murmured, tracing his cheekbones and jaw with her fingers before moving it to his lips, dipping into his deep philtrum. </p><p>“Truly, who on earth sleeps like that??” Jack asked incredulously, feeling the need to bring this issue back up, traumatising as it had been for him. His wide-eyed look was so comical that Phryne couldn’t help laughing, helping him overcome his still lingering shock. “‘Dead to the world’ taken literally. <em> Jesus, </em> Phryne, I’ve never seen a living person so still.” </p><p><em> Perhaps it was just the never-ending paradox of Phryne Fisher, </em> he thought. She lived to the extreme and apparently slept to the extreme as well. That thought, to his surprise, made him chuckle as well and Phryne pulled him up to kiss him through their laughter, their lips colliding rather messily until their chuckles finally subsided and the kiss once again deepened, this time with more certainty between them, fueling their desire.</p><p>Phryne nipped at his bottom lip and Jack moaned softly, his hand running down her side and over her hip as his fingers tightened over one firm buttock, prompting her hips to roll up into his. </p><p>“Jack,” she gasped and it unfortunately brought him to his senses. He wanted to uncover every inch of her, kiss her and caress her until she trembled, alive and wanting; but not like this, not in some strange hotel room, and not in their current hungover and unwashed state, and not with the shock of thinking she was dead still lingering in his bones. Phryne pouted as he withdrew, though he stayed close as he tried to remember how to string together a sentence.</p><p>“We still have our shoes on,” he brought out, which was not even remotely what he had planned on saying, but he blamed his currently preoccupied mind for it. </p><p>“What?” She laughed, and Jack found himself smiling again as well. In fact, he was entirely unable to stop smiling. </p><p>“We, ah, still have our shoes on,” he repeated, gesturing down towards their entwined legs and feet, indeed still in last night’s clothes like the rest of them. The shoes felt funnier than the rest though, for some reason. He noticed Phryne looking at him in amusement.</p><p>“We still have <em> all </em> our clothes on, Jack. A grave oversight if you ask me, though to be honest I don’t think either of us were in a state to do much of anything last night.” </p><p>Though they certainly had managed to get themselves into the same bed in some hotel room. Jack wondered if they had actually rented the room or if Phryne had picked the locks; something he was sure she could do drunk as well. If the latter was true, they had another pressing reason for relocating to a different location before they were discovered.</p><p>“And believe me, I look forward to taking all of those clothes off of you, starting with the shoes,” he started, not missing the delighted smile on Phryne’s face ,”but not here.” </p><p>“Hmmm, alright. Shall I tell you what I think we should do?” She spoke seductively, chipping away at his self-control as she dropped butterfly kisses on his face and cheeks, whispering in between caresses.</p><p>“I think we should kiss some more, and then make our escape and head to Wardlow, take a hot shower, drink some much needed water and coffee and eat whatever <em> delicious </em> thing Mr. Butler is going to serve for breakfast, and then do our very best to stay naked the entire day. Just you and me.” </p><p>Jack had to close his eyes at that last part and buried his face in her neck, smelling faintly of sweat and remnants of her perfume, as well as her own natural scent. Just her and him. He could scarcely believe how fast everything was happening now. She was so sure in her words and he wanted her so desperately.</p><p>“Yes.” He nodded against her skin. “Just… please don’t sleep like that again, it really was rather horrific waking up to it,” he added after a moment, seriously wondering if she always slept like she was dead. He hoped not.</p><p>“I’m hardly able to influence how I sleep,” Phryne smiled, drawing his head out from her neck to keep to her suggestion of more kissing, wiping his dark memories away in the process.  </p><p>“I'm afraid you'll have get used to it, Jack.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only two more to go!! Realistically one more before Christmas and then one after. And then the follow-ups to "Fancy" and "Buddy" will come after that. Thanks for reading, as always!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ominous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I made the last one a bit angsty, this one is fluff. 😄 </p><p>Rated T.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shhhhh he’s coming!!” </p><p>There was rustling all around the house as people dove into the shadows, Jane even hiding behind the sofa in the living room while the adults opted for moving behind doorways and into the kitchen instead. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jack hesitated as he opened the front gate to his little front garden. Something felt… off, though he couldn’t identify whatever it was that was causing the feeling. Odd.</p><p>The day had been normal; as was his preference on this date. No one at the station knew when his birthday was and he preferred it that way. However, he had eventually given in and disclosed the information to Phryne after she had persistently nagged him about it. But then again, she had quite literally had him by the balls, her lips hovering above his cock when he had finally given in to her question. Her tactics were a little unfair perhaps, but undoubtedly efficient. To his relief, Phryne had agreed on a small celebration at Wardlow, not unlike their usual nightcaps; just the two of them. Add to that a meal and his favourite dessert cooked up by Mr. Butler, Jack rather thought that this birthday might turn out to be his favourite one yet. He’d only stopped by his house to freshen up and then he'd be on his way.</p><p>He approached his front door and unlocked it, entering his quiet and dim foyer. He paused again, the front door still open behind him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was different that usually, call it policeman’s instinct, though nothing inside the foyer seemed like it had been moved or was out of place.  The silence almost felt ominous, like something was about to happ…. </p><p>He yelped in surprise and shock as all of a sudden various lights turned on and at least 20 familiar faces jumped out from their hiding places, friends, family, and Phryne in front. Of course. </p><p>Jack stood frozen in the doorway as he thought about how to react. Personally, this was his own version of hell, and as much as he appreciated the effort Phryne had no doubt put into arranging this, he wistfully thought of the quiet evening with her that he had been looking forward to all day. However, he also didn't want to be rude.</p><p>“Happy birthday, darling,” Phryne was now at his side and pressed a kiss to his cheek, dragging him further into the house so she could close the front door behind him. The happy birthday wishes were repeated from several people around his house, and Jack allowed himself a moment to scan the faces. He spotted several of his friends, silently wondering how Phryne had found their contact information; nevermind gotten them to participate. By the looks on their faces, they were all too happy to play a part in this surprise and grinned knowingly at him. Dot and Hugh were also there (so much for keeping his birthday a secret in the force, though Hugh could perhaps be trusted not to blab). Jane, which brought a smile to his face. Cec and Bert, who he assumed were here for the food and to put up the decorations covering almost his entire house. And then, to round off the group, Mr. Butler appeared through the doorway to his kitchen, a tray with drinks in hand. Phryne whisked two glasses of champagne off the tray, pushing one of them into Jack’s hand and raising hers in a toast, waiting until everyone else also had their glasses raised. </p><p>“Oh no, you really don’t need to…” Jack's resistance was futile.</p><p>“To the best man I know. The man who has enriched the life of everyone inside this room.” </p><p>Jack thought he saw Bert roll his eyes. </p><p>“And who deserves to be celebrated, despite his modest claims to not need such acknowledgments.” That was directly directed at him, and really it was oddly sweet, Jack thought, even though he <em>really</em> didn't need to be celebrated.</p><p>“May this year treat you even better than the last.” Phryne finished her —thankfully short— speech.</p><p>Cheers erupted around the room as everyone toasted and drank, Jack trying to cover his embarrassment with the thin champagne flute. People erupted into chatter and Jack took the momentary distraction to pull Phryne closer by her arm, dipping his head so he could whisper in her ear. </p><p>“I thought we had agreed on a quiet night in.” </p><p>“But Jack, you can’t just<em> not</em> celebrate your birthday properly. All your friends were most eager to have a party, they suggested the surprise, in fact!” </p><p>“I’m sure they did,” Jack glared at the small group of men obviously highly entertained by his embarrassment. Phryne, for the first time since he’d walked in the door, took her time to really examine his face and realisation dawned on her face. </p><p>“Oh, no. I thought they were serious, I... I just wanted you to have a nice night. Do you really not like it?” She asked, her voice a far cry from how cheery it had just been and Jack’s heart ached just a little as he saw her face fall. She’d been so excited when she’d first jumped out of the shadow to surprise him. </p><p>“It’s just… I was looking forward to spending time with you. I’m not used to all of this. I don't need all of this.” </p><p>“We can send everyone away again,” she offered, her gaze flitting around the room as if she was trying to figure out how to get everyone to leave. Jack gave her a look. They both knew they couldn’t do that. </p><p>“I feel like an ass,” Phryne murmured, biting her lip as the disappointment on her face was clear to see. “I should have just respected your wish."</p><p>Jack shrugged helplessly, not wanting to lie to her. He was distracted by a rough pat on the shoulder, looking over to see two of his friends standing next to him, shit-eating grins on their faces. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Robbo. You don't look a day over 45.”</p><p>“Very funny,” Jack replied dryly, though his lips were lifted in a smirk at his friend's teasing. He thankfully still had some time before he reached that milestone. “Oh, I don’t know if you’ve officially met, this is…” He turned around only to find Phryne gone from his side, and his brow furrowed.</p><p>“Oh we've met. She’s quite something,” his friend Robert commented. “Really loves ya, you know.”</p><p>“Yes, I... “ Jack was still trying to spot her around the room, though remained unsuccessful. “Did you two idiots tell her I liked big surprise parties?” </p><p>“Woah,” August raised his hands in defense. “She came to us with the idea for a party, she just wanted to know if it was a good idea.” </p><p>“And you told her yes, of course,” Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. His friends shrugged with a grin. Great. </p><p>His friends personally talking to him seemed to trigger everyone else wanting to do the same and Jack let himself get congratulated by friends and acquaintances alike, though he was only half-heartedly involved in the ensuing conversations. When his cousin whom he hadn’t talked to in years had finished talking about her neighbour's rose bush, he quickly excused himself, leaving the loud chattering group in the living room behind in order to find Phryne. </p><p>He started with the kitchen, where piles of food upon food, one dish more delicious looking than the next, inhabited every free surface. </p><p>“You are an angel, Mr. Butler. All of this really wasn't necessary." He stated sincerely while still trying to convey his appreciation for the man.</p><p>“Miss Fisher was most insistent that we bring all your favourite dishes,” the butler simply replied with a smile. </p><p>“Of course she was. Uh, on the topic of Miss Fisher... you wouldn’t happen to know where she went?”</p><p>“I believe she’s getting some fresh air in the garden,” Mr. Butler replied professionally, yet with a sympathetic look on his face. Truth be told, he had suspected that the Inspector wasn’t one for big parties for his birthday, but it hadn’t been his place to say anything. And his Miss, once she had her mind made up on something, was almost unstoppable. </p><p>“Thank you, Mr. B. And I am paying you for your efforts tonight, no argument, please." He finished the last of his champagne before stepping out into the warm evening air. </p><p>He spotted her immediately over by the rose bushes, fingering the petals of the flowers while her back stayed turned to him. </p><p>“Phryne.” </p><p>She wiped at her face, before turning her head to see him approach. She’d obviously been crying and Jack took her hands in his and pulled her close. Seeing her cry was difficult for him to stomach every time and while it rarely happened, it nevertheless always left him feeling helpless. He hated that he was the reason for her tears this time. </p><p>“I wanted it to be perfect. I’m sorry, Jack.” she mumbled, hugging him tightly in return. </p><p>“Don’t be. You… my friends know I’m not one for parties, they just wanted to have a bit of fun with it.” </p><p>“I know you don’t like celebrating that much but I thought…. birthdays are special, you know? You are special. And I wanted to show you that,” she said sincerely, pulling back so she could lay her hands on his lapels as she looked up at him. </p><p>“And I do, truly, appreciate the thought behind that. And the food, my god it smells delicious.” </p><p>“I figured you’d like it,” Phryne smirked, before her expression turned to one of disappointment again. “Oh, I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea, I know you don't like all this... fuss. I understand if you’d like to make an escape. I’ll have Mr. Butler pack something up for you.” </p><p>She attempted to step away but Jack quickly pulled her back to him, kissing her until she softened in his arms and he felt he’d conveyed that he wasn’t genuinely upset with her. He understood why she had done it. She came alive during parties, revelled in the focus being on her and having as many people as possible share her joy. And it warmed his heart that she had attempted to do the same thing for him. It wasn’t her fault that he’d never be able to get the same enjoyment out of these things as she did. And perhaps, if he tried to see it that way, it was even nice to reconnect with some friends and family. It would only be for a few hours after all. </p><p>“I’m sure I can stand to be around my friends and family for a few hours,” he smiled when they parted, letting her gently wipe her smudged lipstick off of his skin. “As long as I get my quiet night with you after that.” </p><p>How Phryne’s expression could change to mischief so quickly amazed him every time. “Oh believe me, Jack, you’ll have a night in with me. I can’t make promises on whether or not it will be quiet, but I do promise that you’ll enjoy it nevertheless.” </p><p>Her words made Jack lament the hours of meaningless conversation ahead even more. Though he knew what waited for him at the end of the night and really, that made every minor inconvenience worth it.</p><p>“You look beautiful, by the way,” he murmured, tracing the strap of her turquoise dress with his finger. </p><p>“Thank you,” she grinned. “Purchased with you in mind. I know you like me in this color.” </p><p>“I like you in every color." He stated emphatically. "Every fabric, every piece of adornment imaginable. But, I like you out of them even better.” </p><p>“Hmmm, patience Jack, you'll have several items to unwrap before you get to skin.” The look in her eyes left no room for speculation as to what kinds of items of clothing she was referring to. Jack felt his blood flow south as he imagined what she might be wearing underneath the dress. It would be a long night indeed. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>The party had, surprisingly for Jack, been rather enjoyable. And the food had made all somewhat tedious conversation worth it. Phryne had sidled up to his side every now and then, checking to see if he was still alright, which was a gesture he appreciated. What he appreciated even more was that she must have talked to his friends at some point, as they announced — relatively early and very loudly— that they would be leaving, offering rides to anyone who needed them. Their departure was surprisingly effective and cleared out everyone but Phryne's ragtag family and Jack's siblings, the latter of whom excused themselves shortly after. That had left Dot and Hugh along with Cec and Alice somewhere in the kitchen with Mr. Butler; Bert asleep on the sofa and Jane sitting in an armchair, enraptured by a book she had picked off of Jack’s shelf. For some reason, the presence of this group of people had rarely felt like an intrusion at all, which was... nice.</p><p>Regardless, he had really only wanted one other person to remain in his house, so he had joined the clean-up efforts in the kitchen and after they had loaded the cars and waved everyone off, it was only him and Phryne left. Finally. Jack closed the door and leaned against it, exhaling any remaining tension. Well, perhaps not <em>all</em> tension, as Phryne was now approaching him with an unmistakable look of desire in her eyes. </p><p>“You made it,” she smirked, though Jack thought he could still detect some insecurity behind her confident exterior. </p><p>“I'll admit to enjoying myself just a little bit," he smiled, rewarded by a more brilliant smile on her face. “And I'm impressed that you pulled this off in the first place.” </p><p>“Right? I’ll admit I rather impressed myself with that one,” she grinned as she moved easily into his embrace, leaning up to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “And it’s not too late for us to thoroughly enjoy our night in.” Another kiss.</p><p>“Marvellous. I have been looking forward to unwrapping you all evening,” Jack rumbled, nudging her face with his nose until he could reach her lips and kiss her properly, her tongue swiping hotly against his igniting the spark inside him as it always did.</p><p>“Oh! I almost forgot about my present!” Phryne exclaimed, her realisation muffled against his lips. She had stepped out of Jack's arms again before he could stop her, leaving the space before his chest where she had just been pressed against feeling cold and empty.</p><p>“I thought you were my present,” he shouted after her and shook his head while he loosened his tie and got started on unbuttoning his waistcoat. He was just undoing his cufflinks when Phryne came back around the corner, having obviously gotten rid of her dress somewhere. Jack looked back up at her and froze, not sure where to look first but wanting to commit every inch of her to memory.</p><p>“Well, I am,” she grinned. “But that’s not all I got you.” </p><p>With great difficulty, Jack tore his eyes from the lace and sheer fabric covering her body, her nipples poking enticingly through one see-through panel, to spot the thin package she held in her hands. </p><p>“You seem to have lost your dress, Miss Fisher,” he commented dryly as she approached, and he ran a hand over her waist and back while taking the package from her with his other hand. </p><p>“Do I have to open this now?” He asked as his hand on her continued it’s exploration, running over barely covered buttocks down to the crease of her thigh. He swept his finger across it and Phryne shivered, prompting a low rumble to escape Jack’s throat, his eyes dropping down to her partially uncovered breasts again. She was temptation itself and he couldn’t care less about what was in the other present in his hand.</p><p>“Please?” She grinned, her own hands now running over him as she set to work on unbuttoning his shirt. Jack grumbled and reluctantly removed his hand from her back to be able to open the wrapping paper. </p><p>“Phryne…” </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“This is too much.” </p><p>“You said you wanted time together, just the two of us.” </p><p>“I was thinking more along the lines of a weekend with you here at my house.”</p><p>“And now it’s a week in Sydney, all expenses paid” Phryne shrugged, a smile on her face. “Make it a proper holiday.”</p><p>Jack shook his head disbelievingly. </p><p>“Oh and there’s another thing in that envelope,” she now grinned as she moved back a few steps in the direction of the bedroom, leaving him standing in the doorway with his clothes unbuttoned and a confused look on his face. Jack furrowed his brow and shuffled through the papers detailing their reservations to finally find a photograph tucked away at the very bottom. He swallowed. </p><p>“This... is illegal.” His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears.</p><p>“Really? How terrible.” Her tone was entirely too innocent for the photograph he was currently holding. </p><p>“I had these made just for you, you know.” </p><p>“There are more of these??” His tone was more scandalized than he would have liked. </p><p>“There are many more birthdays in the future, Jack,” she smiled, before turning around and offering him an excellent and enticing view of her backside. Jack had resisted long enough. He set his present aside before lunging towards her, leaving her no time to get away and he soon found himself with a barely clothed, wriggling, and laughing woman in his arms. </p><p>She was his gift that kept on giving. And now, as he carried his greatest present of all to the bedroom to do a proper job of unwrapping her, he was rather looking forward to doing some giving himself. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more! Thank you for all your continued support, you lovely people 🥰</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Crawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last one, darlings! </p><p>Rated M, but also kinda E.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * * </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Jack, you can’t do this to me.”</p><p>Phryne’s face, without context, looked as if he was asking her to sacrifice a beloved pet instead of watch a baby.</p><p>“Darling, I need a shower. I’ve been carrying him around all day while you’ve avoided your baby-watching duties. You can watch him for 10 minutes.”</p><p>Phryne eyed the baby in question that was currently lying on its back on her bed, happily cooing as he looked at the two adults at the foot of said bed. </p><p>“What do I do with him??? What if he needs… something.” </p><p>“It’s ten minutes, Phryne. Look at his little face, how can you not want to watch him,” Jack bent over the bed and poked one chubby cheek, making the baby laugh in delight. </p><p>He was disgustingly wonderful with kids, something that Phryne noticed every time they were around children. Not that it changed her view on babies one bit. She much preferred Jack all to herself in general, and while seeing him loosen up and pull faces to make babies laugh had its appeal, the idea of permanently having a screaming tyrant in their lives was not up for debate. </p><p>Leave it to Hugh and Dot, though, to produce as many snot machines as possible. Dot was currently pregnant with her second child and happier than ever. And while Phryne steadfastly avoided motherhood, she had been honored to accept the title of godmother to Dot and Hugh’s first child; the one currently in front of her.</p><p>And in fact it had been Phryne who had suggested that Dot and Hugh take a weekend for themselves before Dot's pregnancy got too much in the way of... things. And she might have possibly also offered to watch the baby, or rather, offered for him to stay at Wardlow for the day, with the knowledge and confidence that Jack and Mr. Butler would be there to actually watch him.</p><p>Mr. Butler then asking for a few days leave, coinciding with the baby’s stay at Wardlow had been uncharacteristically impractical timing. But Phryne hadn’t had the heart to deny the man his holiday. With Jack there, the cooking would be taken care of and besides, her loyal employee deserved time off to see his family. Which had left Jack and Phryne in the house alone together when Dot and Hugh had arrived, gratefully handing over their child into Jack’s arms while Phryne had felt her plans of repeatedly ravishing Jack vanish.</p><p>In fact, she was now, after one entire day spent in the presence of the baby, starting to grow somewhat jealous of him obviously being the main focus of Jack’s affections. They had put the crib in her bedroom, which eliminated any chance of intimacy with Jack. Even Phryne's libido was somewhat eliminated by large eyes staring at them from across the room last night. And this morning. </p><p>Dot and Hugh were due back this evening and Phryne couldn’t wait until they could hand the small child back and she had Jack all for herself again. She had spent quite a bit of time over the past 24 hours thinking of all the ways in which she could have him. And perhaps she wanted to remind him that she was the most important person in his life just a little bit, even though she knew that as soon as the baby was gone again Jack’s attentions would be all focused on her anyway.</p><p>“Phryne? I’m taking that shower now,” Jack spoke and her head snapped up from where she had zoned out on the baby. He was calm now but she had the distinct feeling that could change just as soon as Jack left the room.</p><p>“What if he crawls away?” She asked and Jack gave her a look that plainly said that he was reluctant to dignify her question with an answer, though he did it anyway. Always indulging her, sweet man.</p><p>“He’s a baby, Phryne. You pick him up and place him back in the middle of the bed. Or on the ground. Just watch him so he doesn’t get anywhere he isn’t supposed to or fall off.” </p><p>“I don’t suppose Dot would approve of me handcuffing her baby to the bed,” Phryne considered. </p><p>“I’ll pretend you didn’t just ask that.” </p><p>“What?” She said defensively. “You and I both know that my handcuffs are very comfortable.”</p><p>“10 minutes.” </p><p>With that, he left in the direction of the bathroom and Phryne sighed as she turned back towards the baby on the bed who was eyeing her with what she felt was undue criticism. Just because she didn’t <em>want</em> to watch him, that didn’t mean she was incapable of doing so. She sat down on the corner of the bed, careful not to get too close.</p><p>The baby…. Joseph, she supposed she should call him, stared at her. Ugh. To be fair, he wasn’t an ugly baby, or at least, Phryne had seen uglier ones. Like that scrawny baby with the wrinkled face and elf ears one of Aunt Prudence’s society friends had proudly shown off at a fundraiser. Aunt Prudence along with the other women in attendance had been gushing over the wrinkly little human while Phryne had sipped her drink and inwardly thanked Marie Stopes for her device. </p><p>Phryne’s thoughts drifted further as she played with her necklace, swinging the pendant back and forth while she caressed the silky smooth material of her scarf with her other hand. Perhaps she could tie Jack up with her scarf tonight. Her eyes came to rest on the wall by the door where a new nude painting proudly hung. Phryne smiled as she recalled Jack’s reaction to unwrapping his christmas present from a few months ago. The artist had done a good job; capturing her almost as well as Pierre Sarcelle had. And this new painting was much more suited to her current self and who she had become over the past ten years, Phryne thought, as she trailed her eyes over her nude figure on the canvas, up to a head of tousled hair, partially obscuring dark eyes looking back at the observer. Jack had later, after making his thoughts on the painting thoroughly known and leaving them both a sweaty but happy mess on the bed, divulged to her that her eyes were his favorite part of the artwork. </p><p>She wanted him, preferably now. Perhaps she could position herself like she was on the painting, waiting for him with the same hungry eyes he so loved. She licked her lips as she closed her eyes and imagined the way he’d look, probably covered in just a towel, water droplets still covering his skin. He’d dispense of the towel quickly, she was sure. Or perhaps his erection would poke out between the white fabric while his chest flushed with arousal.</p><p>Joseph, all of a sudden, made a gurgling noise of joy and Phryne was torn from her daydreams and reminded that there was a baby here and that her fantasies would have to wait. She looked down to see that Joseph had somehow gotten closer to her, almost at her knees, his pudgy little arms and legs flailing as he scooted forwards on his stomach; not quite old enough to crawl. Or maybe he was behind for his age. Phryne didn’t particularly care either way, trying to figure out what the child wanted from her. Joseph gurgled happily again and raised his head, which looked oddly wobbly, to look up at her. Then he pushed himself even further, reaching for her necklace with one hand while somehow holding himself up with his other arm. He came up completely short of his target, of course, and Phryne almost pitied his lacking ability to judge distance.</p><p>She watched his struggle and wondered if she should go and find him some other sort of toy, as she was not about to give up her necklace to him but just then, and perhaps she should have predicted this given the baby’s overall wobbliness, Joseph’s steadying arm faltered beneath him and he lost his balance, tumbling sideways towards the edge of the bed. And since Phryne didn’t want actual harm of any kind to befall the baby, her hands shot out —thank goodness for her quick reflexes—, grabbing Joseph before he could roll off the bed, pulling him upright onto her lap.</p><p>“Let’s not do that, shall we?” She asked, slightly breathless. </p><p>Joseph just cooed happily and drooled — <em>drooled</em>—, one long thread of saliva dangling onto Phryne’s expensive trousers. Phryne almost gagged, pushing out her arms to keep the baby at a distance as she eyed him critically. </p><p>Surely Jack had been in the shower for more than 10 minutes at this point, yet she could still hear it running. Phryne considered Joseph once again. He was looking around the room, wobbly head and all, and seemed entirely disinterested in her. She could work with that. </p><p>When he was calm like this, and not drooling, currently, she could almost appreciate the feeling of holding such a small body in her hands. It was odd, for sure, but also nice. Baby skin was as soft as many cosmetic brands often advertised their products would make adult skin. They didn’t work, as Phryne had found out time and time again. Speaking of qualities babies possessed that adults didn't… she had heard often that babies’ heads supposedly smelled especially nice. Never before had she been in the position to confirm this claim for herself and she certainly had never been interested. But now that she had Joseph on her lap, perhaps she could…. well, really it would be silly. She didn’t care about what babies smelled like. But then again, she did try to gather as many experiences as possible in her life, with a few exceptions she didn’t budge on. Which possibly meant that this was the best chance to smell a baby’s head without being observed in an uncharacteristically motherly moment, as her smelling a baby was sure to look like to an observer.</p><p>Alright, a sniff couldn’t hurt. Phryne leaned forward, ignoring Joseph’s curious look as she put her nose to the soft fluff of hair on his head and inhaled. It smelled… good, she supposed. Sweet and pure, if she had to name it, though she didn’t understand the obsession some women had with it. There was a certain comfort to it, though Phryne found the same comfort in a glass of whiskey or even more so in the arms of the man she loved. She much preferred Jack’s scent, yes. </p><p>Phryne felt a sharp tug on her neck and glanced down to see Joseph’s little fingers tangled in her necklace as he pulled it sharply up to his face to examine while his other hand essentially groped her breast. Any passing fancy she might have had for the smell of the baby was replaced by her usual annoyance when it came to the tiny humans.</p><p>“No, bad child. Let go of that,” she started to argue with the baby, steadying him on her lap with one hand while she reached for his hands with the other to get her necklace back and detangle his fingers from her blouse. Or rather that’s what she had wanted to do, if she hadn’t caught sight of a black spot on Joseph’s bare back just as she started to move backwards.</p><p>Her heart stopped. The shower in the ensuite was still running.</p><p>“Jack…?” She whispered despite the fact there was no way he would hear her, wide-eyed as she stared at the spider crawling on the baby’s skin. So close to where her hand had just been. It didn’t look particularly poisonous but then again it didn’t look entirely harmless either, especially not to her. </p><p>Her first thought, one that she would deny later, was to throw the baby. Which was foiled, if nothing else, by the death grip Joseph had on her necklace.</p><p>“Jaaaaaaack.” The shower mercifully stopped running as if by divine coincidence and Phryne repeated her pleading exclamation of his name, a little louder this time. </p><p>Joseph looked up at her critically, blissfully unaware of the beast still sitting in place on his back. Right by her hand. God, but she couldn’t take it away could she? Joseph would fall. Slowly, very slowly, Phryne inched her fingers towards the base of her palm, essentially creating a claw. The spider took a few steps towards her fingers.</p><p>Phryne thought her heart would beat out of her chest as she sat frozen in place, never taking her eyes off the beast as her body flushed hot and cold. </p><p>“Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!!!” Much louder this time and apparently so panicked that the baby sensed something was wrong. Joseph's eyes were wide and then his face morphed and turned red. Whether it had been the loudness of her voice or something else that had shocked him, he started whimpering and then full on crying as Phryne shouted Jack’s name once more. Well, at least the baby was matching her in mood now. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Came Jack’s muffled reply from the bathroom. </p><p>“SPIDER. Spider, Jack. Spider on the baby. Please, I can’t…” </p><p>The spider moved again and Phryne broke off, feeling dangerously close to hyperventilating now. </p><p>The door to the ensuite flew open. “Do <em> not </em> throw the baby, Phryne, whatever you do, do not throw him,” Jack exclaimed as he practically ran into the room, a towel slung low on his hips, much like in her daydream, though Phryne couldn’t appreciate the view currently. </p><p>“Jack, take…. please. Please.” </p><p>She was truly begging now but didn’t remotely care as Joseph was still screaming in her lap and the spider moved again. </p><p>“If you don’t take him right this second I WILL throw him. PLEASE, I…” Jack was finally by her side, grabbing Joseph under the arms and lifting him, along with the spider, away from her. What Phryne had forgotten was the necklace still in Joseph’s fingers, and she found herself pulled forward, now almost at eye-level with the spider that had somehow made its way to the baby’s shoulder. </p><p>“Get it OFF. OFF, JACK,” the panic in her voice did nothing to calm the baby and Jack held Joseph with one arm while finally swiping the spider off of him and somewhere onto the ground. </p><p>“It’s alright, Phryne,” he tried to reason with her though she was still very much panicking, now yanking the necklace from her neck to free herself. She shuddered in disgust, her body covered in goosebumps as she warily eyed the spider on the ground, pulling her legs up against her chest as a physical shield against the arachnid. </p><p>Jack stepped back with no small amount of amusement on his face, patting Joseph’s back while bouncing his hips from side to side. To Phryne’s amazement his tactics worked and the baby’s cries gradually calmed down to hiccups.</p><p>“The spider is completely harmless,” Jack finally spoke in a soothing voice that she suspected was more for Joseph than for her.</p><p>“I couldn’t… he had me by the throat, I couldn’t set him down and get away,” Phryne offered by way of explanation for her panic, though no explanation was required when it came to spiders. It didn’t matter if they were actually dangerous.</p><p>“The baby had you by the throat," he repeated.</p><p>“Jack.”</p><p>“Hmmm. Maybe this is a tale we shouldn’t pass on to Dot and Hugh tonight,” Jack smirked, glancing down at Joseph who was sucking on his thumb and then laughed when Jack poked his tongue out to pull a face. <em> Faker</em>, Phryne thought.</p><p>“He’s obviously completely fine.”</p><p>“I didn’t say he wasn’t.” </p><p>“And I wasn’t going to actually throw him,” she pouted defensively, to which Jack only raised an eyebrow. “Just… set him down lightly but definitively. If he hadn’t had my necklace, that is.” </p><p>Jack nodded with an infuriating smirk on his face.</p><p>“Are you going to take care of that?” Phryne suggested urgently, pointing towards the spider on her carpet. </p><p>“Ah, yes. You wouldn’t happen to have your internal device ready again?” Jack teased, referring to the last time a spider had to be removed from her boudoir, and Phryne could have.. <em> would </em> have killed him if it wasn’t for the baby in his arms and the utterly delicious image Jack currently presented; his hair still wet and his torso bare. </p><p>“As it happens it’s <em> in </em> me, Inspector, so quite out of reach. Unless, of course, you’d like to retrieve it with those long fingers of yours,” she smirked and Jack glared at her disapprovingly. Though he suddenly wished he wasn’t holding the baby. </p><p>“This… tiny human in our bedroom has, while foiling my original plans for the weekend, given me lots of time to think for what I want to happen as soon as he’s out of the door,” Phryne continued. “So many possibilities, don’t you think, Jack? Me on top of you with your hands tied so I can do whatever I want with you. And I’ve especially been looking forward to me being on my knees in front of you, my mouth around your…”</p><p>“Phryne, there’s a baby in here.” Jack admonished half-heartedly, his voice hoarse as he was now also very much imagining her on her knees in front of him. </p><p>“Spoilsport. It’s not like he can understand us.” Phryne pouted and they both looked to Joseph as if to confirm the truthfulness of her statement. The baby indeed seemed entirely disinterested in the situation, sucking his thumb into his mouth as he dropped his head to rest on Jack’s strong shoulder, probably covering him in snot and saliva while his other hand still held her necklace. </p><p>Phryne scrunched her nose. She’d have to have Jack wash again before it was time for <em> her </em>“cuddle” session with him. </p><p>“Still. Dot and Hugh would never forgive us for corrupting their child.”</p><p>“Oh, pish posh, Dot knows me. Besides, you could argue the church they’re visiting so regularly is the party responsible for corrupting children here.” </p><p>Jack shot her a reprimanding look that she willfully ignored, only batting her eyelashes at him. </p><p>“The spider, Jack,” she reminded him, pointing to the black spot on the ground. Jack sighed, knowing they wouldn’t be talking of much else until the beast was taken care of and he walked a few steps to place Joseph back onto the mattress. Phryne eyed the baby critically before her attention was captured by Jack bending down and reaching for the spider.</p><p>“You’re not… picking it up with your bare hands, are you?!?” Her voice sounded scandalized even to her own ears. </p><p>“I… was going to. It really is a harmless spider, Phryne.” </p><p>“If you have any plans to touch me ever again I’d suggest you find an alternative.”</p><p>Jack sighed, massaging his temple.  “I can get a glass from the kitchen if you keep an eye on Joseph in the meantime.”</p><p>Phryne considered the proposal and then reluctantly nodded. Baby was better than spider.</p><p>“And you might want to make sure he doesn’t choke on your necklace,” Jack suggested as he turned and Phryne looked back over to see Joseph looking at the pendant on her necklace with interest, already raising one pudgy hand to his mouth to suck on her prized possession, no doubt.</p><p>Jack’s laughter was audible on his entire way down the stairs as Phryne hurriedly lunged towards the baby and pried her necklace from its fingers. </p><p>Dot and Hugh couldn’t get back fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It was later, much later, the house peacefully quiet and empty of babies once more. The silence was pierced by a peal of laughter coming from the bedroom followed by soft moans and then a high-pitched giggle and a yelp.</p><p>Phryne was still grinning when she settled in Jack’s naked lap, having flipped them over so he was on his back. Her hands ran up his strong torso, over his shoulders and down his arms to grasp his previously tickling hands and pull them up on either side of his head.</p><p>“I’ve waited all day for this.” </p><p>“I thought you were waiting to have your lips around my cock.” </p><p>“Well, you wouldn’t know, would you. You never let me finish the sentence.” </p><p>Her fake pouting really was incredibly attractive, even more so when she was sitting naked on top of him, her wet folds dragging along his length as she rolled her hips against where his erection lay pressed up against his stomach.</p><p>“Rightfully so. Let them at least hit puberty before enlightening them on these matters.”</p><p>“A task I will proudly handle as the godmother,” Phryne grinned. “And until then, the kids are all yours to entertain and look after.” </p><p>“I do hope they’ll stop making them so quickly,” Jack groaned. As much as he liked children he was exhausted after just two days with his constable's baby. </p><p>“Can you blame them? When the process of making babies is so much fun?” Phryne teased, swivelling her hips on top of him and Jack groaned softly, raising his hips beneath her. </p><p>“I wasn’t aware that’s what we were doing,” Jack chuckled and earned himself a pinch to his bicep for his cheek.</p><p>“We’re having all the fun without any of the consequences. Much more my style,” Phryne grinned as she raised herself up, her hands sliding back down to his chest and travelling further until she reached her own thighs, dragging her fingers up to between her legs where she was aching in anticipation.</p><p>“Mine too, as it turns out.” </p><p>“Hmmmm, I think you’re lying,” Phryne considered, now moving her hips steadily along his cock, pushing against her fingers on her clit. </p><p>“You’re quite the natural at parenthood, Jack.” She hadn’t ever told him that before, the topic usually avoided by both of them as they knew that they would never set a baby into this world. Phryne wasn’t sure why she was pushing him on it now and observed him closely as she kept pleasuring herself, raising one hand to pull on her nipple. To her surprise, Jack just shrugged, his eyes firmly on where her fingers were swirling around her clit. </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“But?”</p><p>“This weekend was exhausting. And all I could think about was how much I was looking forward to tonight and all the other nights. Alone with you. I don’t need anything else. I love our life, Phryne.”</p><p>“Me too,” she smiled tenderly. Sometimes she wondered if her refusal to procreate would create a split between them in the long run but moments like these reassured her. Even though she understood, or would try to understand, if he felt differently, she was relieved to hear that he was as happy with their unconventional relationship as she was. </p><p>“I love you.” </p><p>Jack looked at her curiously. While it was no secret, she didn’t often say it out loud outside of post-coital moments of bliss. </p><p>“I love you too.” He smiled, only reminded of his arousal and their current position when Phryne suddenly dragged her hips forwards, brushing her clit against the head of his cock. They moaned in unison and Jack let her guide his hands to her breasts, eagerly squeezing the beloved mounds of flesh as she rocked against him with increasing urgency. </p><p>“Show me,” she whispered and it only took a moment for Jack to catch up. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist before flipping her onto her back, immediately descending over her and pushing her thighs apart to make room for his hips. He kissed her savagely while gently cupping her head; the contrast between the touches making Phryne’s stomach swoop. </p><p>She pulled him closer by the strong muscles along his spine and then he was sliding into her waiting body, warm and wet, just for him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she adjusted to him filling her, the sensation heavenly as it always was, before squeezing his ass to prompt him to move. They knew each other's bodies intimately by now and Jack quickly set a rhythm that was exactly what she needed, his cock dragging along the perfect spot inside of her with each slide out of her body.</p><p>True to her request, he made love to her and held her as she came apart in his arms, her body alive and yearning and wanting him. Never getting enough of him. And then he let her love him in return, her lips wrapping around his cock like she had promised until he, too, was reduced to a quivering mess in her arms. </p><p>They slept and when morning came, <strong><em>— </em></strong>without a crying baby to tend to <strong><em>—</em></strong> they made love again. And again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'Tis done! I'm very happy to be finishing before the year is over. </p><p>While I am happy to not have this fic in the back of my mind at all times, I am also sad to see it come to an end. I cannot describe how much all your kudos and comments and feedback and general love have meant to me and how big of a part this fandom has played in getting me through the year. You all have made this a wonderful, amazing, experience. 🥰</p><p>And extra giant thank you to all the people who commented on nearly every chapter (or even every chapter). Seeing your usernames in my inbox made me smile every time and I do not take your dedication and effort for granted. ❤️</p><p>As I've mentioned, I'll write the follow ups to Buddy and Fancy as time will allow and then... I'm not sure yet. I would love to keep posting at least semi-regularly but we'll see how that goes haha. These random prompts have been fun, so maybe some of those in the future? Or more Missed Opportunities? (Kama Sutra will also be getting an update, just for you PF 😘). </p><p>Let me know if you have any requests for drawings or fics! Either on here, or on Instagram or Tumblr! I always love to chat ☺️ (also follow me on there for some drawings not attached to any fics, if you're interested) </p><p>I hope everyone has a good and safe transition into the new year. Hopefully 2021 will bring many happy things for all of you and be the year we were hoping for 2020 to be. Stay healthy, everyone! ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>- LeChatty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>